


【盾冬】Evil In The Night（吸血鬼AU 正文全文）

by ninaglambert



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaglambert/pseuds/ninaglambert
Summary: 不靠谱梗概：吸血鬼猎人巴基发现他的吸血鬼史蒂夫是一只不吸血、偶尔呕血、不愿谈恋爱还有很多秘密的吸血鬼。预警：几百岁的年龄差。非典型先婚后爱。很多私设。





	【盾冬】Evil In The Night（吸血鬼AU 正文全文）

第一章  契约

 

自然界追求平衡，非自然界也不例外——当吸血鬼猎人得到了永生，他们的职责也就从“杀死吸血鬼”变成“看守吸血鬼”，甚至，他们开始实行“一猎人一吸血鬼”制度。（吸血鬼们倾向于叫它“一吸血鬼一猎人”制度，可不是嘛，狂妄的吸血鬼。）

这也就是为什么巴基·巴恩斯此刻正握着一只吸血鬼的手心，在一位额角纹刻着如尼文的长老面前庄重宣誓： ** **我，巴基·巴恩斯，愿意接受我眼前的吸血鬼作为我的看守对象、我的沉重负担、我的存在意义。****

好吧，其实真正的情况是，他报出他的名字，然后那只手心冰冷的吸血鬼平静地注视他，用十分正常的音调说：“我，史蒂夫·罗杰斯接受你的看守。”

长老面无表情地拿出一把刀身雕刻着如尼文的匕首在他们的手心割开一个口子，等他们握着手直到他们的血液初融后庄重道：“我宣布你们达成契约。”

巴基没料到他的体内融入了微量（几滴）的吸血鬼血液会造成什么不良影响，直到他的脸颊在他们走出自然人类看不到的教堂被午后的阳光刺痛，那感觉仿佛是被炙热的火舌燃烧，在他开始因为疼痛嘶叫之前一道阴影笼罩了他——他解脱了。

“抱歉，我忘了把这个给你。”吸血鬼举着伞真诚地说。

****你怎么不在说“我愿意”的时候把戒指给我呢？** **

巴基瞪着眼睛接过那枚日光戒指，恨恨地把它滑进了他的大拇指。“我也会害怕阳光吗？”

“只是暂时的。”

巴基感觉到他的脸颊慢慢恢复原状，有些痒而刺痛，不过还可以忍受。而他大拇指的日光戒指正在闪着幽蓝的微光。

“你应该早点告诉我。”巴基忍着脾气指出。

吸血鬼露出一个抱歉的微笑，“我不知道我会被选中，没有准备好——你是一个年轻而强大的猎人，詹姆斯。”

“叫我巴基就好。”

巴基过了好一会儿才知道这只吸血鬼同时在自夸。他不情愿地跟在吸血鬼身后，他即将住进吸血鬼的住所（他祈祷不是一间棺材）。

*

他们长途跋涉，不乘车，只是步行。吸血鬼早就收起了雨伞，自顾自地走着，没有停下来歇息的意思，作为猎人的巴基自然耐力更足，他们大概走了四个小时，来到了布鲁克林的一个住宅区。

“你住这里？”巴基吃惊地开口，然后他目睹了吸血鬼是如何跟邻居们打招呼，如何自如地穿梭在吸血鬼的食物间，完全像个正常的人类。

吸血鬼没有回答他，而是抛出了又一个问题。“你根本不了解吸血鬼，是吗？”

“我当然了解！”巴基激动得音调都提高了不少，“我花了整整十年学习如何杀死一只——”

巴基的嘴突然被吸血鬼捂住，那也是巴基第一次看到了吸血鬼的瞬移能力。“瞬移”是一个比较夸张的词，他眼前的吸血鬼只是用他来不及反应的速度移动到他面前并捂住他的嘴。巴基看着匆匆跑下楼梯的人类，放弃了说出“吸血鬼”这三个字。

“你只知道怎么把木桩或者匕首插进我们的心脏，但你不知道现代的吸血鬼是如何生存的，”吸血鬼拿出叮叮作响的钥匙，打开了门，“我相信你会很快适应，巴基。欢迎你。”

“我们现在用的是子弹。”巴基没底气地补充。

“这听起来很不错，子弹总是更快的。”

巴基被吸血鬼“今天天气很不错”的语气弄得摸不着头脑，只能愣愣地看着他打开门——这是完全就是一个人类会住的公寓：干净、整洁、光线充足、散发着食物和木质家具的香味。

“我希望你不会太饿，食材耗得差不多了。”吸血鬼说着，自顾自地从冰箱里拿出一些正常人的食物——鸡肉、蔬菜、沙拉酱、啤酒、培根、鸡蛋，然后自顾自地打开炉灶开始烹饪？敢情那些东西不是摆设？

就在巴基好奇的同时，他的肚子因为滋滋作响的煎蛋叫了一下。吸血鬼肯定听到了，多亏了超自然的听力。

等晚餐做好的时候巴基已经无心纠结吸血鬼做了两人份的晚餐并坐在餐桌的对面和他一起吃，他只知道，他的吸血鬼厨艺非常棒，棒到了令人发指的程度。

“这个……”巴基狼吞虎咽地解决了他的晚餐，满足地擦擦嘴，“真的很棒——谢谢你。”

“叫我史蒂夫。”

“谢谢你，史蒂夫。”

“别再叫我‘吸血鬼’了，拜托。”

“没……等等，你会读心？！”巴基惊讶得差点把晚餐吐出来，谁知道他的吸血鬼微微一笑，喝了口橙汁，慢悠悠地回答：“我猜的。”

好吧好吧，读心不过是电影或者小说的美化效果，这只吸血鬼能够知道巴基在想什么不过是因为他的年纪大了。总之巴基是这么安慰自己的。

*

巴基不喜欢吸血鬼，他指的是所有的吸血鬼，这是与生俱来的，是一种本能。他的祖先一直在追捕吸血鬼，那种愤怒和厌恶就像遗传物质一般存在在他的血液里。他不喜欢吸血鬼，也没有人规定猎人必须喜欢他的看守吸血鬼，所以他可以选择继续厌恶史蒂夫。

但史蒂夫是特别的——

“你要晨跑？！”

吸血鬼作出无辜的表情，“这是我的习惯，但是我起床的动作很轻，不会吵到你。”

巴基在和他的同居对象——吸血鬼商量同居事宜的开始就遇到了大麻烦：如果他要时时刻刻看着史蒂夫，他得早上六点，甚至更早就爬起来。巴基做好了昼伏夜出的准备，却没想到事实比他想象的更加残酷。再说了，会晨跑的吸血鬼？！

巴基舔了舔嘴唇，依然能尝到史蒂夫做的晚餐的美味，也不好意思反对史蒂夫作为一只吸血鬼保持了不知道几百年的晨跑习惯。

吸血鬼叹了口气，解开了自己的衣服，露出大片饱满的蜜色肌肉，吓得巴基一下子说不出话。接着，他抓住了巴基的手——这就有些过分了。

“你要做什么？！”

“如果你那么不放心，把你的如尼文刻在我的胸口。”吸血鬼坦然地回答。

“你在开玩笑吧？”

“不。”

“你知道如果猎人在吸血鬼的胸口刻下如尼文会发生什么事吗？”

吸血鬼不为所动。

巴基把手抽了回去，不，他做不到，这是惩罚和诅咒，他做不到。

“你可以留下你的猎人印刻，在你的手臂上，对吗？”

这真是一只特别的吸血鬼。

“你就那么希望被管束吗？”巴基问，同时暗暗念动了印刻的如尼文，他的指尖发出了微弱的白光。

“我只是想让你放心。”

吸血鬼的脸色没有丝毫的改变，这不公平，巴基得到猎人资格并接受印刻的时候几乎是痛不欲生，可吸血鬼脸上的表情依然是“今天天气不错”。等印刻结束，巴基在吸血鬼的胸膛看到了一颗暗红色的星。

“晚安，巴基。”

史蒂夫是特别的，巴基清楚这一点，不仅仅是因为他会烹饪、吃饭、晨跑，还因为他的眼睛是蓝色的。

每一只吸血鬼都具有不同的眸色，很难形容，只有猎人能够识别，在正常人眼里那就是琥珀色或者暗金色。每个得到资格的猎人都要选择自己的看守吸血鬼，与其说是选择，不如说是领取。只有血液高度匹配的猎人和吸血鬼才能达成契约。而如果一个猎人需要领取他的吸血鬼，他只需要知道他的吸血鬼是什么眸色即可。

巴基在正式成为猎人的同一天知道了他的吸血鬼会拥有一双蓝眼睛。这已经不能用稀有来形容了，没有哪个吸血鬼的眸色接近蓝色，更别提这种诡秘深海般的蔚蓝。

“你看上去有很多问题。”吸血鬼说。

巴基本来想问“你的眼睛为什么是蓝色”，结果开口问的却是“你为什么对我那么友好。”

“我想，”吸血鬼露出一个微笑，恰到好处地掩饰了他的尖牙，“如果你独自生活了那么多年，你会知道的。”

巴基愣愣地点头，道了晚安，把他的房门关好。当吸血鬼的气息消失殆尽，巴基才意识到事情的不对劲之处—— ** **操，这只吸血鬼很寂寞，寂寞得需要一个猎人作伴……****

 

第二章  止血

 

曾经和巴基一起学习猎人技能的同伴们纷纷“领取”了自己的吸血鬼，他们乐于分享关于他们和吸血鬼的故事，毕竟他们不可能和一个人类交朋友然后告诉那个人类“嘿你知道吗我的吸血鬼其实挺老实的他只喝医院里的血袋”或者“我的吸血鬼总有办法让我掏出武器总有一天会杀了他”。

巴基聆听他们带着厌恶语气的抱怨：吸血鬼喜怒无常、吸血鬼有着苍白的皮肤、吸血鬼的住所闻起来像腐烂的坟地、吸血鬼总是想要吸血、吸血鬼就是活了几百年的蠢货……

而每当他们问起他的蓝眼睛吸血鬼，他只能耸耸肩，用“和你们差不多”、“就那样”、“没什么特别的”来搪塞他们。因为他不可能这么回答： ** **我的吸血鬼每天早上六点钟起床去晨跑；晨跑过后沐浴、给我做早餐、午餐、晚餐，菜式五天之内不重样；他和我一起吃人类的食物只不过吃得很少；他的身上散发着薄荷香，有着令所有猎人妒忌的蜜色肌肉；他喜欢画画而且技艺高超；他作息规律，每天跟我道晚安；他有洁癖所以总是把房子打扫得一尘不染；他不会出汗但是他每天都会洗澡……****

当然，这些都不是重点，你不能因为一只吸血鬼保持这些人类都不一定具备的健康习惯而抱有不满。重点是，巴基从没见过史蒂夫吸血。

已经整整五天了。

没有吸血鬼会不吸血。吸血鬼吸血就像人类进食那样天经地义……好吧，这不是一个恰当的词。总之，如果吸血鬼不进食就会变成一具干瘪的、丑陋的、沉睡的尸体。

如果史蒂夫吸了血他是可以感应到的，因为猎人必须看着吸血鬼进食以保证吸血鬼没有进行杀戮，他们达成契约的本意就是如此。

虽然巴基对看着吸血鬼进食一点兴趣都没有，但是他开始担心了。该死的，他为什么要担心一只吸血鬼？他的职责是看守吸血鬼甚至在必要的时刻结束吸血鬼的生命——他不该关心吸血鬼。

莫名其妙的担心渐渐变成狂躁，巴基恨不得掰开史蒂夫的嘴唇看看里面到底有没有獠牙。

愤怒总会让人放松警惕。

每个吸血鬼猎人都有自己的习惯——巴基一烦躁就喜欢耍他的猎人匕首。

在这个宁静的夜晚，他像往常一样摆弄他的匕首，也一如既往地割伤了自己。而当他看到自己的手心沾满了血液而他的吸血鬼就在房间的另一边时，他的心跳停止了跳动——不管什么时候，不要在吸血鬼面前流血。

这是所有猎人都知道的。

巴基看着史蒂夫僵直了身体站起来，走向他，速度越来越快——

此刻埋怨猎人的伤口不能像吸血鬼那样迅速愈合是无济于事的，巴基祈祷他今早在手心写下的如尼文可以阻挡吸血鬼的进攻。他举起手的时候吸血鬼已经来到了他的面前，那个瞬间巴基几乎晕了过去，因为吸血鬼的眼睛迅速变成了暗红色而面部轮廓变得模糊不清……

****“你正在……流血。”** **

巴基用全部力气把手心按在吸血鬼的胸口，没注意到吸血鬼的声线是断断续续的。

“往后退，史蒂夫，我不会再说第二次。”

吸血鬼的眼睛恢复了蓝色，几乎是同一瞬间巴基发现那双眼睛满载着痛苦。巴基知道如尼文奏效了，因为吸血鬼的胸口烫得可怕。

突然绽放的火花把巴基吓了一跳，他放开手而吸血鬼往后倒去。巴基一边吮吸着伤口以止血一边扯开吸血鬼的衣服——该死的，吸血鬼的胸口烂成了一团，血肉模糊，猎人的印刻几乎被烧焦了。巴基咒骂了一声，正想着如何补救，只听见滋滋的微响——吸血鬼的伤口开始愈合。

谢天谢地，如果这一下要了吸血鬼的命巴基一定无法原谅自己。

三秒钟后吸血鬼猛地睁开眼睛，像是重生一般用力地大口呼吸，同时用一只手按着自己的胸口。

当那双湛蓝混杂着血红的眼睛看向巴基时，巴基慌乱地道歉：“抱歉，我不知道……”尽管他的脑子里有个声音在说“猎人不需要向吸血鬼道歉”。

吸血鬼看上去有些震惊和疑惑，他花了一点时间反应过来，露出一个安抚的微笑，“没关系，你做得对。”

这样一来巴基更自责了。

“我不知道会那么严重，我第一次对付真正的……”不知怎么的，巴基没有说出“吸血鬼”这个词。

史蒂夫从冰冷的地上坐起来，破天荒地进行了他们身体的第二次接触——他按住了巴基的肩膀，后者立刻僵直了身子。“我知道为什么。”

“为什么？”

“因为你是我的猎人。”吸血鬼一脸正经地回答，丝毫没有意识到这句话带有的诡异的调情意味。

巴基来不及回答便听到了一句更加离谱的话。

“我可以帮你止血。”

说着，吸血鬼收回搭在巴基肩上的手，把它放在嘴边。巴基清楚地看见吸血鬼的面部表情变得狰狞，眼部和额头的细微血管呈现血红色，他能够想象那双眼睛如何变成猩红色。然后他第一次看到吸血鬼的獠牙——隐藏在吸血鬼的薄唇之下的、细小而尖利的武器。

巴基此刻应该离远他的吸血鬼，可他竟看得有些入迷了，甚至觉得这样的史蒂夫其实还是挺性感的——不，这不是正确的想法，必须停止。

吸血鬼咬破自己的手腕，等他抬起头，他的面容迅速恢复。他小心地用另一只手沾了沾自己的血，对巴基说：“可以吗？”

不管巴基之前如何疯狂地用嘴止血，他的伤口此刻正在慢慢渗血。猎人匕首留下了烈火灼烧般的疼痛，巴基并不是很在意这个，他只是不想拒绝史蒂夫。他点头，慢慢举起手，然后看着吸血鬼把自己的血抹在他的伤口上。

仿佛是获得了吸血鬼的愈合能力，巴基吃惊地看着他的伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合，灼烧般的疼痛也渐渐消失殆尽。

“这……”

“不可思议？”

巴基点点头。他从来不知道吸血鬼的血可以迅速治愈伤口，可是他们达成契约的那天史蒂夫也把自己的血给了他，可他的伤口并没有愈合。

大概是觉察到他的疑惑，史蒂夫把手收回去，“还得加上我的毒液。”

巴基点点头，“所有吸血鬼都这样吗？”

“如果是，吸血鬼就不会差点被猎人赶尽杀绝……也不会和猎人共享永生。关于这个，别告诉任何人，可以吗？”

巴基一时间无法处理那么多信息，他知道他的吸血鬼是特别的，没想到……他更没想到史蒂夫会这样信任他。

“你应该对我有所防备，史蒂夫。”

吸血鬼一脸无辜地回答：“吸血鬼必须对他的猎人坦诚，这是契约的内容之一。”

巴基又一次暗暗咒骂吸血鬼和猎人的愚蠢契约。

“你愿意保守这个秘密吗？”吸血鬼又一次问。

结合之前发生的种种，巴基并不想为难他的吸血鬼。于是他点点头，正色道：“我答应你。”

吸血鬼又一次微笑，“谢谢你，巴基。”

半晌，巴基感到他们此刻面对面坐在地上的姿势有些尴尬，正想站起来，吸血鬼又开了口。“你能再帮我个忙吗，巴基？”

“什么？”

“这个要求有些无理，只是……你的口腔里有残留的血。”

 

  * 血吻



 

吸血鬼和猎人的恩怨持续了好几个世纪，他们夺取对方的性命——猎人以猎杀吸血鬼为使命，而吸血鬼当然不会坐以待毙任由猎人把匕首插进他们的心脏。但当他们不再是完全的敌对关系，情况就变得有些不同了。

比如巴基在这个平淡无奇的夜晚打开聊天室看到艾米丽，一个曾经和他在猎人舞会跳过舞的女孩这么说： ** **每一个猎人都应该至少和吸血鬼做一次。****

应该？至少？等一等，吸血鬼本就不该具有勃起的能力，他们的心脏不会跳动，怎么把血泵到他们的五颜六色的家伙？

接着艾米丽补充道： ** **你会知道他们的瞬移能力多么美妙。****

好吧，吸血鬼本来就是该死的超自然的存在。

巴基本想让艾米丽小心一点，因为猎人的血对吸血鬼而言有无法抗拒的吸引力（多亏了他们的祖先想到用自己的血引诱吸血鬼的办法），可聊天室里的人开始热烈地讨论他们和吸血鬼鬼混的经历。巴基瞠目结舌，尽管他早就猜到了吸血鬼的性 癖是在床上吸血。

巴基只和火辣迷人的女猎人有过肌肤之亲。在看到艾米丽的言论之前他以为所有的猎人都只和猎人滚床单，因为猎人必须是纯种的，不能混血，否则会失去魔力。

猎人们在吸血鬼繁盛的时代很容易找到伴侣，因为他们不能长生不死，必须尽快繁衍后代以保证吸血鬼的数量不会变成猎人的两倍。你可以见到两个猎人在第一次见面的时候便迅速地、毫不害臊地搞到一起，然后他们会生育下一代猎人。

现在，吸血鬼和猎人会把对方干进床垫并在享受对方身体的时候随时做好杀死对方的准备。

这听起来很辣，辣得巴基几乎要流鼻血了。不过他不认为他会和史蒂夫滚到一起，鉴于他们不会“喝得烂醉”、“互相安慰”、“参加派对”、“渴望疼痛”、“偷食禁果”……他们昨天晚上确实有了身体接触，吸血鬼给他疗伤，可结局是他不得不用最快速度冲进洗手间疯狂漱口。

 ** **一开始我只是好奇而已，现在完全戒不掉了。**** 一位巴基不认识的女猎人这么说。

好奇？

好奇心不是个好东西，却人人都有。史蒂夫的身材是足以让巴基嫉妒的，而就在这个晚上他意识到他的吸血鬼具有性能力，而且还是那种强悍得足够让女猎人着迷的性能力。

如今他们在同居……

一声玻璃破碎般的尖锐巨响刺激到感官敏感的猎人，巴基立刻翻身下床，拿起他的猎人匕首。他深吸一口气，打开了门，想要看看到底发生了什么。

血腥味，浓烈的血腥味，充斥着整个空间，达到了令人作呕的程度。

巴基握紧了他的匕首，在黑暗中摸索着潜行到客厅。他看到了史蒂夫的轮廓。如果他的吸血鬼杀了人，他必须履行他的责任，尽管他不愿意相信。

他走近吸血鬼，在听到吸血鬼说“不要过来”的同时往前一步，接着天旋地转，他重重地倒在了冰凉的血泊中，匕首飞到了几米之外。而让情况更糟糕的是，吸血鬼也压在了他的身上，嘴唇正对着他的颈动脉。

不管吸血鬼是不是为了扶住他才摔在他身上，猎人已经感觉到了吸血鬼的冰凉体温和嗜血渴望——巴基能够感应吸血鬼的獠牙是如何快速生成还有吸血鬼的嘴唇正在颤抖着张开……

巴基同时可以感觉到吸血鬼在克制自己，被压制得无法动弹的他狠下心再次用手心的如尼文对付吸血鬼——操，午夜已过，他的如尼文失效了……他能够听到自己的心跳在不断加速，这让他的血液欢快地奔腾起来。这时候，吸血鬼发出了低吼。

如果被咬破颈动脉，绝食了至少六天的吸血鬼一定会把他吸干——巴基当机立断，狠狠咬破自己的嘴唇，他比吸血鬼先尝到了血腥味。不同于他身下的刚刚解冻不久的血，此刻从他嘴唇里泵出的血是新鲜的，温热的，属于猎人的血。

吸血鬼根本无法抗拒。

果然，吸血鬼迟疑着在他身上匍匐，不忘压制他的四肢。巴基看着那双猩红的眼睛，狠下心用自己的唇堵住吸血鬼的獠牙。

平日里对他客气无比的吸血鬼此刻成了彻彻底底的嗜血魔鬼，发狠地在他的嘴里掠夺，吮吸他的舌根和鲜血并制造更多的血口子。巴基自然也不甘示弱地咬了回去，吸血鬼的冰凉血液注入他的口腔，可他所有的咒骂和喘息全被吸血鬼吞进了嘴里。

“唔……滚开……操——”

吸血鬼的毒液和血液让巴基的伤口愈合，可愈合的速度比不上吸血鬼啃咬的速度，巴基只觉得自己的口腔里满是甜腥味，而吸血鬼正得寸进尺地把舌尖推进他的喉咙……

巴基可以用余光看到不远处的匕首，他在吸血鬼又一次推进的时候把自己迎上去，同时狠狠发力使他们调换了位置，可不到一秒吸血鬼又一次把他压在身下——该死的瞬移能力。不管怎么样，巴基离他的匕首近了一些。

仿佛是漫长而致命的拉锯战，他们重复翻滚的动作，同时啃咬对方的唇舌。直到巴基抓住他的武器并把它扎进吸血鬼的背，在吸血鬼受到重创的同时扭断吸血鬼的脖子。

“操——”

巴基终于骂了出来，他现在恨不得把匕首插进吸血鬼的心脏，因为那本就该在那里。他迅速用颤抖的手擦了擦他的嘴，抹出了一手臂的血，分不清是他的还是吸血鬼的。

好吧，此刻咒骂吸血鬼是一件费时不讨好的差事，还有十分钟吸血鬼便会重新“活过来”。在有限的时间里巴基首先用匕首在他的手心纹刻了他所掌握的魔力最强大的如尼文，然后把吸血鬼和自己拖进淋浴间，打开水，调到最大。吸血鬼的毒液和血液让他的伤口迅速愈合，他把剩余的血吐出来，拼命用水冲刷自己。

最让他气恼的是，他的身体居然因为这个病态而致命的吻起了反应。巴基索性把水温调到最低。

巴基对所谓的生活消遣要求不高，但比起此刻和不省人事的吸血鬼窝在淋浴间里洗掉身上的血他更愿意盯着空空的墙壁过一个晚上。

巨大的水声盖过了巴基的愤怒，他低下头看看躺在地上的吸血鬼，竟有些不忍心。是的，没错，这只强大的吸血鬼差点要了他的命，吸血鬼不需要被同情。可巴基想起这短短一周里吸血鬼是如何准备可口的食物并把公寓打扫得一尘不染，对他又是如何的客气和尊重，从来没有主动给他添麻烦。他也清楚，史蒂夫并不想伤害他。

他在水流中蹲下来，费劲地将不省人事的吸血鬼从地板上夹起来让吸血鬼靠在瓷砖壁的表面，同时把水温调高。他想掰开吸血鬼的嘴唇看看他的尖牙还在不在，也就是这个时候，吸血鬼睁开了眼睛。

恐惧几乎是在一瞬间袭击巴基的，不过当他看到吸血鬼的眼睛慢慢恢复天蓝色，便松了口气。这下好了，理智的、有人性的、英俊的吸血鬼又回来了。

吸血鬼看上去有些空洞，仿佛他的灵魂还没有回到他的身体，巴基提醒自己下一次不到万不得已不要扭断吸血鬼的脖子。

过了半分钟，吸血鬼的眼珠子动了动，活像一个诡异的布偶娃娃。好了，巴基受够了等待，他轻轻拍了拍吸血鬼的脸颊，“嘿，能听到我说话吗？”

“巴基？”

“谢天谢地，你还记得我是谁。”巴基露出笑容，要知道他刚才还以为吸血鬼会因为死过一次而失忆。

史蒂夫动了动手指，接着他的眼睛装满了愧疚和自责，“我很抱歉……”

巴基在心里叫他的吸血鬼“史蒂夫”，因为此刻的史蒂夫看上去就像一个做错了事的孩子，眨着眼睛等待他的原谅。那一瞬间巴基几乎为史蒂夫难过起来。可怜的史蒂夫，可怜的吸血鬼，渴望鲜血却又被自己的道德守则约束，拼命克制却抵不过原始的渴求。

“没关系，伙计，”巴基大方地捶了捶史蒂夫的肩膀，“我知道你不是故意的。我也很抱歉我扭断了你的脖子。”

“你做了对的事。”史蒂夫冷静地回答。

巴基一时间居然认为一个猎人扭断了一只吸血鬼的脖子是一件非常不道德不可取的事情，这个想法让他不寒而栗。

史蒂夫顺利地站起来，巴基也这么做，现在他们在原本就不大的淋浴间面对面站着。水流顺着史蒂夫的脸颊滑到胸口，而巴基忍不住看了看史蒂夫的嘴唇，上面还有一道伤口正在愈合。

大概是觉察到巴基的视线，史蒂夫小心翼翼地开口：“那是我第一次吻什么人所以可能会……”

巴基的脑子在听到“第一次”的时候便停止了运作，过了两秒，他一拳打在吸血鬼的脸上，用力得几乎可以在上面留下淤青（可惜那是不可能的）。

“老实告诉我，你现在多少岁？”

 

  * 放血



 

或许贸然询问吸血鬼的血龄是不礼貌的。在吸血鬼和猎人混战的时代，询问一只吸血鬼的血龄通常意味着宣战。猎人会在结束吸血鬼的生命之后告诉他的同伴他杀死了一只一百零三岁或者两百二十四岁的吸血鬼。这就像普通的猎人炫耀自己打到的猎物一样，毕竟就一般而言，存活越久的吸血鬼越难杀死。

巴基确定他的吸血鬼已经不止两百岁了——史蒂夫是一只过分强大的吸血鬼。

一般来说吸血鬼不会隐瞒自己的血龄，他们因为自己的不死之躯而狂妄自大、目中无人，当然，女士们总是不愿意透露这种“秘密”。

史蒂夫不是女士，更不是一般的吸血鬼。他在巴基提出那个问题之后一直保持沉默。

吸血鬼和猎人对峙，一个目光躲闪一个目光如炬。吸血鬼的胸口起伏很大，像是硬生生地憋着一口气，可猎人等了一分钟还是没等到他的答案。

 ** **该死的，**** 巴基在心里咒骂， ** **这只吸血鬼活像得了老年痴呆症……他该不会连自己是哪个年份转化的都想不起来了吧？****

后来吸血鬼索性闭上了眼睛，留下巴基干瞪眼。

好吧，其实巴基也不是很在意他刚刚夺走的是吸血鬼“珍藏”了多少年的初吻，他只是讨厌他的吸血鬼会从一个纯情的绅士（或者说纯情的处男）变成一个嗜血魔鬼。而控制这个的开关就是血，一种非常常见、不可或缺、有时候又不易觉察（猎人总会在不经意间受伤）的液体。

好吧，其实让他气恼的是……刚刚“吻”他的是恶魔形态的吸血鬼。如果是人类形态的吸血鬼，那么……

巴基没有继续想下去，因为史蒂夫突然发出了奇怪的干呕声。

吸血鬼的面容变得痛苦而狰狞，却依然维持着人类的形态。下一秒，吸血鬼呕出了大量的血，流经他身体的水立刻被染成了血红色。

巴基的脑子一下子停止了转动，但他的身体先一步做出了反应——从背后抱住摇摇欲坠的史蒂夫，让史蒂夫躺在他的怀里，同时有条不紊地安抚史蒂夫的背，仿佛他的吸血鬼是一个易碎品。

巴基研究了吸血鬼整整十年，他从没听说过吸血鬼会呕出血，而现在就有一只吸血鬼在他的怀里不停颤抖，时快时慢地呕出鲜红的血。

从花洒喷出的水流冲掉了史蒂夫呕出的大部分的血，淋浴间很快出现了血泊。

“史蒂夫……史蒂夫你能听见我说话吗？”

史蒂夫紧紧抓着巴基的手，仿佛在抓着救命的稻草。那一瞬间巴基开始痛恨自己没有学会治愈吸血鬼的如尼文，前提是如果有这种如尼文的话。

“史蒂夫？你到底怎么了？”

巴基没有得到答案，所幸吸血鬼已经不在颤抖了，大概已经停止了呕吐。巴基松了口气，可那只持续了半分钟不到——吸血鬼用肉眼难以捕捉的速度从他的怀里坐起来，转过头看他，嘴角还带着血，可那双蓝眼睛却格外明亮。

“抱歉，我……没想到会这样。”

巴基看着此刻精神无比的吸血鬼，实在不知道该从哪里问起，索性等着吸血鬼的下文。

史蒂夫擦了擦嘴角的血迹，“我吸了血，却没有及时放出来。我一般是用刀子割开一个口子……”

“放血？”巴基猜想他此刻的表情一定和哥伦布发现了新大陆一样，只不过少了一分惊喜多了几分惊讶。

“是的。”

“告诉我你是吸血鬼。”

事实上巴基不等史蒂夫回答便粗暴地把手伸进他的嘴里，寻找吸血鬼独有的尖牙，而史蒂夫几乎是温顺地承受了他的暴行，眉头都没有皱一下。

巴基很快找到了吸血鬼的尖牙，可那让他更加气恼。他不愿接受这个解释——他被史蒂夫吓出了心脏病，他敢打赌他的魂都飞了，可身为吸血鬼的史蒂夫只是云淡风轻地回答自己需要放血。

****放血？你该死的在做吸血鬼的慈善吗？** **

“我没办法解释。”

“试试看，我听着。”

史蒂夫看上去有些犹豫，“你不会理解的……”

“我知道你是个怪类，对于吸血鬼来说。”

史蒂夫坚决地摇摇头，“不行。”

“你不是说过你必须对我坦诚吗？”

“这不仅仅是关于我……”

巴基意识到事情的不对劲之处： ** **他刚刚夺走了吸血鬼的初吻而他此刻正要求吸血鬼对他坦诚。他们还在同居……这真是……不可思议——操！****

“回你的棺材好好睡一觉吧！”

巴基转过身，想要潇洒地离开，却发现自己不得不清理从客厅延续到卫生间的血迹——该死的吸血鬼。

“我清理结束就会放你出去。”巴基说着，把水关掉，走出淋浴间并迅速用如尼文暂时封印吸血鬼所在的狭窄区域。吸血鬼抱歉地看着他，没有发出任何抗议。

*

正如巴基所预料的，客厅一片狼藉，仿佛是谋杀案的犯罪现场。他一边咒骂一边清理血渍，把自己弄得一团糟。他拖了三次地才勉强把地上的血清理干净，这还不够，他还得想办法盖掉血腥味。

瞧瞧他沦落到了什么境地：差点被吸血鬼咬破颈动脉、夺走了吸血鬼的不知道存放了多少年的初吻、目睹了吸血鬼呕出大量的鲜血、给吸血鬼打扫卫生，还是在他应该安睡的时候。

巴基终于来到那个被摔碎的玻璃容器面前，鉴于玻璃碎片能够割伤他的手，他必须十分小心。吸血鬼把血液保存在一个玻璃容器是一件很正常的事，这就像人类储存食物，而吸血鬼曾经也是人类不是吗？

猎人用手指沾了沾残留的血液，嗅了嗅，惊讶地发现这其实是兽血。好吧，他没必要惊讶，他的吸血鬼本来就十分崇尚健康，史蒂夫不喝人血也是正常的。再正常不过了。

把食物吐出来可不是什么健康的征兆……

等等，等一等，刚才史蒂夫呕出的是他被吸走的血？

猎人硬生生折断了手里的拖把。

巴基认为他必须和他的吸血鬼坐下来好好谈谈。就是现在，他一刻也不能等了。

猎人风风火火地收拾完吸血鬼制造的烂摊子，又风风火火地冲进卫生间把吸血鬼释放出来，他的吸血鬼小声抱歉和道谢，还眨着一双过分无辜的蓝眼睛。

“你刚才吐出来的是你的血吗？”

史蒂夫摇头，“我想应该是你的。”

果然如此。巴基想到刚才淋浴间出现的血泊，瞬间感到由于缺血引起的头晕目眩。

“你依然嗜血，对不对？”

“没错。”史蒂夫低着头承认。

“听着，”巴基没想到有一天他会这么说，“你得吸血。每天一点，不要过量。”

“我并不依赖这个……”

“我不管你有什么问题，既然你不想解释我也不会强迫你——你必须每天进食，除非你能保证不吸我的血。”

史蒂夫睁大了眼睛，定定看了巴基几秒钟，似乎被巴基提出的条件弄得不知所措。

“我需要你的保证，史蒂夫。我没办法和一只绝食却依然嗜血的吸血鬼共处一室。”

史蒂夫慌乱地抽回自己的手（巴基才发现他之前紧抓了史蒂夫的手），“我很抱歉，我不能……”史蒂夫躲闪了几秒钟，然后和巴基对视，目光十分坚定，“我不能保证。我想答应你，但是我做不到。”

“史蒂夫……”

“你的血是我尝过的最美味的一种，我很难控制住——”

巴基揉了揉酸痛的拳头，丝毫不后悔自己又打了史蒂夫一拳。“可你全都吐出来了——”

“那是因为我吸过了量。”

巴基真希望他此刻面对的是嗜血魔鬼，这样他就会毫不客气地把匕首插进吸血鬼的心脏，或者用如尼文好好教训这个让他损失了那么多血的吸血鬼——可他没办法这么做，因为他的吸血鬼用无比真诚的目光看着他，语气真挚，诚意十足，仿佛吸血鬼说的只是“很抱歉我踩到了你的脚”。

猎人冷静下来后语气缓和道：“每天几滴兽血可以吗？加在你的咖啡、肉汤或者果汁里。”

吸血鬼缓慢而坚定地点了头。

*

巴基总觉得史蒂夫有什么事情瞒着他，这不仅是直觉还被史蒂夫证实了。

这个晚上发生了太多事，最后他们心平气和地坐下来商量一些原则性问题，就像两个文明人，仿佛他们之前并没有纠缠在一起狠狠把对方的嘴唇咬破。

史蒂夫答应他会每天进食，可巴基并不觉得安心，不只是因为他自身的安全问题，还因为史蒂夫。好吧，他承认自己的关心是有些泛滥了。

他的吸血鬼拒绝吸血，吸多了还会自己吐出来，这根本就是自杀行为……

****除非，史蒂夫真的在试图自杀。** **

巴基感觉自己的心跳砰地一声停止了，然后越跳越快，全身的血液不听使唤地倒流……

史蒂夫，你到底在干什么蠢事？

该死的——

巴基恨不得冲出去揪起吸血鬼质问他是不是活腻了，但做了几个深呼吸之后巴基压制了这种诡异的冲动，强迫自己入睡。这并不难，经历了这样一个惊心动魄而漫长无比的夜晚，他早已疲惫不堪。

*

天色刚刚转亮的时候巴基睁开了眼睛，他花了一段时间才从梦境中回到现实。听着自己扑通扑通心的跳声，他舔舔嘴唇，瞪着空无一物的天花板。

到底哪个更可悲一点——他的吸血鬼可能在自杀，而他刚刚做了一个关于吸血鬼的春梦。

 

第五章  渴望

 

巴基像是渴极了一般一遍又一遍舔唇，任由自己的思绪放空却又刻意不去回想那个荒唐又火辣的梦。他不想起床，因为他知道史蒂夫就在客厅，或者厨房，总之他现在还不想见到他的春梦对象。

他好不容易从吸血鬼的獠牙之下夺回自己的命，闭上眼睛却看到吸血鬼如何碾过他的身体，如何挑起他的欲望，如何把他干到神志不清，胡乱丢弃他的猎人匕首……他还记得吸血鬼那双夹杂着情 欲和嗜血渴望的双眼——停下……

巴基调整紊乱的呼吸，告诉自己不能像个处男一样为了一个春梦而面红耳赤，他喜欢的是女猎人不是吸血鬼，但他有了真实的身体反应。

操——

冷静下来，起床洗个冷水澡，吃一顿丰盛的早餐然后再睡一觉。

计划好了这个上午要做的事，巴基干脆地翻身下床。他走到自己的独立卫生间洗漱，就像往常一样。可这一次，他在挤牙膏的时候突然想到他的钱已经所剩无几。他看着镜子里不知所措的自己，又看了看牙刷上的蓝色牙膏，绝望地发现自己根本没有任何金钱观念。

他没有任何经济来源，身上的钱也是学成猎人技能的那天父母给他的，而没有人会因为他猎杀吸血鬼而支付他薪水。再说了，他也从没有杀死过一只吸血鬼，他甚至担心他的吸血鬼会自杀。

那么史蒂夫呢，他又是怎么有钱交房租、买证件、买日用品、买衣服、买画具、买各种各样乱七八糟的东西？巴基想到的第一个答案是卖画。他看过史蒂夫的画不是吗？他不是什么鉴赏家，但他能肯定史蒂夫画得很不错。

他曾经不小心走进史蒂夫房间隔壁的画室，被吸血鬼的个人爱好和精湛技艺吓了一跳，然后史蒂夫在他可以看清那些色彩斑斓的画作之前便猛地出现在他的眼前，几乎是红着脸请他出去。好吧，作画是一件私密的事，巴基也无意窥探吸血鬼的隐私。

虽然吸血鬼有几辈子的时间作画，也不可能感到疲惫，甚至可以用瞬移能力作弊，但他不能占吸血鬼的便宜，不能。他得自食其力。

按照常理，他应该找份工作，而在找份工作之前他得伪造一份证件和虚假的简历。这对年轻的猎人而言是极大的考验——巴基没有门道，没有人脉，也从来没有接触过人类社会。

或许他应该请教一下他的吸血鬼，毕竟后者已经与人类共存了多年，总有自己的门道。而且他相信，史蒂夫愿意帮助他。

巴基烦躁地吐出泡沫，发现其中夹杂了一丝鲜红，只能更加烦躁而疯狂地漱口。他用吸血鬼给他准备的毛巾疯狂地揉搓自己的脸，恨不得把整个脸扯下来。但当他打开门，钻进鼻中食物的香味立刻扫清了所有的阴霾。他迅速走到厨房，看到正在装盘的史蒂夫。

“嘿。”

“早上好，巴基。”

看着被煎炸得恰到好处的培根，巴基只觉得无比饥饿，他很快拿起刀叉，几乎是狼吞虎咽地吃起来。

今天的早餐十分丰盛，不仅有培根、土司、煎蛋、沙拉、咖啡、果汁还有提拉米苏和奶香羊角包。可巴基吃到一半，自觉停了下来，因为他意识到他在吃白食。

操——

心虚地放下刀叉，巴基擦了擦嘴。史蒂夫也停下了动作，“怎么了？”

巴基没开口，史蒂夫先露出了不好意思的表情，“你是要看我进食吗？这样你才能放心一点？”

“不……我只是……”

史蒂夫站起来，从冰箱的最上层拿出一个密封的玻璃杯。巴基能够清楚地看见里面装着的液体：血红色，纯净的血红色。那个玻璃容器很精致，史蒂夫用一只手就可以牢牢握住，他回到位置上，把盖子打开，然后往他的咖啡倒了几滴血（大概是兽血）。

“我并不是想要监督你，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫摇摇头，“不，之前是我太自私了，没有考虑你的处境。我不需要证明什么……”说着，他慢慢喝了一口咖啡。

在短暂的几秒钟时间里巴基再次看到那个嗜血魔鬼，而那双瞬间变得猩红的眼睛告诉巴基这几滴血还远远不够。巴基小心地调整自己的呼吸，同时暗暗确认自己的手上刻好了如尼文。

“你感觉还好吗？”

“从来没有那么好……”史蒂夫说着，眼周的血管纹路渐渐淡下去，眼睛也恢复了蓝色。

“你确定只需要这么点？”

“我想是的。”

“我很高兴你采取了我的建议……只是，我想说的不是这个。我想……我需要一份假证件。”

吸血鬼皱了皱眉，“证件？”

“我需要一份工作，然后支付房租什么的，我不该让你支付一切费用。”

“不，”吸血鬼摇摇头，似乎被他逗笑了，“你是客人，不需要支付什么。”

“客人？”巴基被吸血鬼的说法搞得哭笑不得，“你应该知道我们会永生永世在一起吧？”

过了两秒钟巴基才意识到自己说了什么蠢话。我们会永生永世在一起。瞧瞧这是什么混账话，操，但这是事实。

巴基第一次意识到他的猎人生涯就是那么确定而简单，永生永世地看守他的吸血鬼。呸，这明明一点都不简单。他得时刻保持警惕，防止吸血鬼杀死人，防止吸血鬼杀死他，防止吸血鬼杀死自己（或许吧），防止他们滚到一张床上。

“没关系，我有足够的钱。”

****够我们花不知道几辈子的钱？** **

史蒂夫擦擦嘴，率先站起来，“过来看看。”

巴基不知道他们要看什么，只知道不可能是银行。这是他第一次走进吸血鬼的卧室，他不是来参观的，更不是来玩什么床上游戏的，这是专属吸血鬼的地方，他必须时刻小心。

吸血鬼停在一幅占据了半面墙的，画着一幢中世纪建筑的油画（巴基猜想那是吸血鬼自己画的）面前，把油画移开——一个表面将近一平方米的保险箱。吸血鬼输入密码的时候并没有防着巴基，仿佛巴基根本不存在一般。巴基礼貌地不去看，只是用耳朵听着细微的按键声。

“我想应该足够了。”

巴基尽量不让自己表现得太过震惊，因为史蒂夫大概是一只存活了不止两百年的吸血鬼，用两百年时光积攒那么多闪闪发亮的钻石并不值得惊讶。

“我想……是的。”

其实巴基对金钱没有任何概念，更不知道这些钻石值多少钱。他选择相信他的吸血鬼，尤其是亲耳听到吸血鬼说“这是露出来的部分，里面还有很多”并亲自敲了敲那堵墙之后确定吸血鬼所言非虚。

“所以你画画只是为了打发时间？”

“我有太多的时间需要打发，巴基。”史蒂夫苦笑。

看着史蒂夫黯淡无光的蓝眼睛，巴基不知怎么就问出了一个问题，“你会……不想继续吗？”

“什么意思？”

“继续当吸血鬼，选择自杀。”

史蒂夫看着巴基，久久没有说话。

噢，该死的，看来他的吸血鬼确实活腻了。

巴基完全能够理解史蒂夫。永生并不如想象中的那么完美，你得不停搬家，不停换身份，不停看着认识的人类死去，不停地重复单调无趣的生活。猎人需要吃人类的食物，如果不吃就得忍受饥饿，而有一天你可能会厌倦进食并选择结束这操蛋的永生。如果你是吸血鬼你还得担心身份暴露、血源、狼人、女巫、猎人……你会在长途旅行后疲惫不已，走遍了世界每一个角落后再也不想继续，再也找不到打发时间的办法而选择结束这操蛋的永生。

实际上吸血鬼的自杀率在近十年来居高不下。尽管他们不会告诉其他超自然生物他们是自杀的，但脑子好使的人都知道在月圆之夜走进狼人的领地、无缘无故招惹强大的女巫、在一群猎人面前试图杀戮、挑战始祖吸血鬼的权威……做这些事跟自杀本身其实并没有区别。

“不，我想你担心过头了。”

“我不是在担心你。”

史蒂夫转过身他的保险箱，然后把那幅画恢复原位。

“任何一只吸血鬼如果还有渴望就不会选择自杀，”史蒂夫说，接着重新面对巴基，他的眼睛看上去深不可测，“相信我，我知道，最原始的渴望比解脱更诱人。”

“比如呢？”巴基不留痕迹地往后退了一步。

“比如我现在就想吸干你。”

 

第六章  新生儿

 

巴基知道此刻不是心跳加速的好时机，但他没办法控制自己。该死，他就知道那几滴血对长期绝食的吸血鬼而言不过是开胃菜——现在他可能会成为吸血鬼的主食。

“这是个坏主意……”

现在说话的是史蒂夫，但很快巴基就会失去他——吸血鬼的蓝眼睛渐渐染上猩红色，狰狞的暗红血管肆无忌惮地暴露出来，微微耸动的鼻翼预示危险和渴望。

“……史蒂夫？”巴基试着叫吸血鬼的名字，可情况并没有任何好转，“告诉我你怎么了。”

“你太紧张了……巴基，你从踏进这个房间开始就过分紧张。”吸血鬼艰难地回答，巴基垂眼看了看吸血鬼紧握的拳头，意识到吸血鬼正在克制。

“抱歉……”

“你身体里的血流得太快，”吸血鬼上前一步，巴基用尽了全身力气才没有后退，他知道比起吸血鬼他的速度太慢而此刻反抗只会激怒吸血鬼。“空气里都是你的气味，巴基……我想要更多……”

让情况更糟糕的是，巴基已经听到了自己的心跳声，扑通扑通的响声在沉默中显得极其刺耳。

“史蒂夫，我不想伤害你。”巴基举起手，他的掌心刻着如尼文，可他并不想把它印在吸血鬼的胸口。

吸血鬼闭上眼，颤抖着吸了口气，似乎在自己的嗜血本性抗争。

“变回来，史蒂夫。”

吸血鬼睁开眼，最后一抹蓝色正在迅速消失。他伸出手轻轻抚摸巴基的嘴角和下颌，他张嘴说话的时候露出了他的尖牙。

****“我建议你逃跑。”** **

巴基照做了，尽管这让他气恼和羞愧，但这也是他下意识的举动。他想逃跑，他不想和史蒂夫开战。他用最快的速度跑出门，回到自己的房间然后用如尼文紧锁他的领地。

他一定是疯了，他居然不想攻击一只吸血鬼。他花了十年的时间学会如何猎杀吸血鬼，而他现在连自己都保护不了，只因为他没办法用如尼文制服吸血鬼并把猎人匕首插进嗜血魔鬼的心脏。

那颗心早就不再跳动了，他为什么还要在意后果呢？

这是巴基第一次意识到他不忍心伤害史蒂夫，还有一个更可怕的事实—— ** **史蒂夫时时刻刻都在渴望他的血。****

操，该死的，他就不该让史蒂夫每天喝几滴血，如果他早点知道他的吸血鬼对血如此敏感和饥渴。

巴基把自己长时间锁在房间里，他在精神过度紧张的情况下睡了又醒，被饥饿和干渴折磨。早晨吃下的早餐早已经消化……该死的，别想起那个每天早起做早餐的史蒂夫，就是那个好好先生渐渐瓦解他的防备，让他丧失了斗志。

如果一个猎人不忍心伤害一只吸血鬼，那么这个猎人对于吸血鬼来说不过是一个普通的人类还有食物。

巴基拿起床头柜上的水杯，喝下最后几口水，重新躺了回去。或许他应该救助，向他的猎人朋友。

他做不到，这太让人惭愧了。他是本领最出色的猎人之一，却在他的吸血鬼快要伤害他的时候选择逃跑。

等等，他不该逃跑。

他从来就不该离开正渴望着进食的史蒂夫。契约要求他必须看守吸血鬼……

“操——”

巴基翻身下床跑到门前，用匕首划破他的如尼文，打开门，却发现史蒂夫已经不在家里了。

他感受不到史蒂夫的气息，一点都没有。

巴基的大脑一片空白，他不知道他该做什么假设。他想到了很多可怕的画面，甚至听到了尖叫声。

他需要追上史蒂夫，不管史蒂夫去了哪里，走了多远。他闯进史蒂夫的房间，粗暴地打开史蒂夫的衣柜，发现史蒂夫的衣服都还在。那么史蒂夫应该是出去觅食了。他走了多久？一个小时？六个小时？八个小时？他的吸血鬼说不定已经到了美国的另一端。

压制住焦急和恐慌，巴基扯下一件白色短袖，闻了闻气味，然后撕下一块布料塞进自己的口袋里。

好吧，接下来，他需要做一件他的祖先做过无数次的事情——追踪吸血鬼。他需要带上一些的家伙：手枪、木子弹、匕首、食物、一套换洗的衣服还有……史蒂夫的钻石。他得去黑市买证件，然后坐飞机或者租一辆车，不管是什么都行，只要能找到史蒂夫。

希望一切还来得及。

巴基打开冰箱的门，期待能够有一些速食的东西。他饿极了，拖着饥饿的身体追踪精力充沛、永不疲倦的吸血鬼显然是不明智的。

可他看到的是塞满了整个冰箱的速食品还有新鲜的食材，显然大部分的东西都是给他准备的。他甚至不知道该选什么……

****该死的史蒂夫，我该拿你怎么办才好。** **

巴基一拳砸在冰箱门上，也就是那个时刻他嗅到了吸血鬼的气息，可惜不是他的吸血鬼。

那是一只外表非常年轻的吸血鬼，转化时的年纪不会超过十六岁。而她，没错，是“她”，她的眼睛是血红色的。

巴基很惊讶这只新生的吸血鬼没有立刻攻击他。要知道新生儿最具有攻击性，他们残忍、狂躁，只知道吸血不知道克制。他们不受契约的保护。

“史蒂夫在哪里？”

女孩（姑且这么叫她）首先打破了沉默，她的眼神充满了防备和敌意，让人不寒而栗。

“我不知道。”巴基回答，同时偷偷准备他的手枪，他很肯定，如果女孩想要进攻他会扣下扳机。

“他让你在这里等我吗？他不怕我把你杀死？”

“他什么都没说。”

他们对峙了两秒钟，直到女孩露出锋利的獠牙，几乎是咆哮道：“你是猎人——史蒂夫在哪里？！”

巴基在女孩用危险而愤怒的目光锁定他的时候举起猎人手枪，他没有犹豫，扣动了扳机。

子弹射进了血肉之躯，倒在地上的却是他的吸血鬼。

他甚至不知道史蒂夫是什么时候出现的，一切发生得太快了。

女孩迅速移动到史蒂夫身边扶住史蒂夫，在巴基试图靠近的时候朝他发出尖锐的叫声。

恐惧和惊慌袭击了巴基，他差点在新生的吸血鬼面前丢弃他的手枪。他看着史蒂夫的脸因为痛苦而变形，才意识到那个子弹可能会杀死他的吸血鬼。他把武器换成匕首，冲向史蒂夫。

如他所料，新生儿主动出击了。

巴基躲过了最初的一击，新生吸血鬼的动作太快太狠，只差一点就能打断巴基的肋骨。巴基借势抓过她的手臂，让掌心的如尼文灼烧吸血鬼的皮肤，吸血鬼的尖叫声刺痛了猎人的鼓膜。疼痛和愤怒让新生儿挣脱了猎人的束缚，她发出低低的嘶鸣，丝毫没有隐藏她的獠牙。她的移动速度太快，在短短的五秒钟里巴基有好几次感觉到吸血鬼的獠牙已经逼近他的颈动脉。巴基知道史蒂夫护着这只新生儿，可他不能继续手下留情。一想到这只会拖延时间巴基就感到无比的愤怒和狂躁，而这对于猎人来说是最好的兴奋剂。

他在吸血鬼低吼着扑向他的时候扼住吸血鬼的脖颈，接着新生儿被甩到五米之外，她的身体在把墙壁撞出了无数条裂痕之后迅速落地。

巴基匆匆跪到史蒂夫身旁，粗暴地撕开吸血鬼沾满灰尘的衣服。他想要用匕首割开吸血鬼的伤口把那颗致命的子弹挖出来，却发现他根本不需要这么做——吸血鬼的身体自动排出了他的子弹。

那颗本该溶解并杀死吸血鬼的子弹带着血从圆形的洞口掉落。吸血鬼的伤口迅速愈合。

这不可能，吸血鬼是无法排出猎人的子弹的……那是猎人能够杀死吸血鬼的前提。

巴基还处于震惊，下一秒他便被史蒂夫反压在身在，而红发女孩咬破了史蒂夫的后颈。

史蒂夫发出痛苦的闷哼，他眼周的血管完全显露，仿佛下一秒就会破体而出。

蛰伏在史蒂夫的背上的新生吸血鬼显然已经因为摄入的血液而疯狂，她把尖牙刺得更深，不时发出低沉的嘶吼。

巴基花了好长时间才反应过来他的吸血鬼在用自己的身体保护他。可他没办法移动他的手，因为史蒂夫把它们紧紧按在了地上。

“史蒂夫……”

“没事……我很好。”

大概过了一个世纪那么久，久得巴基怀疑新生儿已经吸干了史蒂夫的血。鼻翼以下全是血的女孩从史蒂夫的背上翻身下来，擦了擦嘴，那双眼睛似乎变得更红了。

史蒂夫微微颤抖着重新把自己撑起来，给巴基足够的空间。

“你还好吗？”

史蒂夫没有回应巴基，而是干脆直接地压在了巴基的身上并闭上了眼睛。

那一瞬间巴基只觉自己被压得喘不过气，胸腔发疼，而他的肋骨正颤抖着抗议。他从来不知道吸血鬼的躯体如此沉重。他勉强拿出他的手枪，用最快的速度再次把枪口对准新生儿。

“看来史蒂夫很在乎你。”

“与你……无关。”

“你也很在乎他。”

“如果你再不走我就……”

“别白费力气，猎人，”女孩歪着头欢快地说，“史蒂夫不会有怨言，实际上我这么做是在帮他，只不过我们一般用比较文明的方式。”

女孩舒展了筋骨，血红的眼睛锁定着地上的吸血鬼和猎人，“噢，我建议你躲远一点。”

“什么？”

“他会醒来，不久之后。”

“那就好。”巴基不甘示弱地回嘴，同时勉强举着他的手枪。

“如果我是你我就不会那么认为。”女孩耸耸肩，露出类似人类的俏皮微笑，“要知道，他再次醒来的时候……会非常渴。”

这是女孩消失前说的最后一句话。

 

第七章  锁链

 

意识到自己的时间不多，巴基将压在他身上的史蒂夫推开，用力呼吸好让新鲜的空气灌进自己的胸腔。他跨坐在吸血鬼的腰上，伸出手理了理吸血鬼金发里的灰尘，然后狠下心扭断了吸血鬼的脖子。

短短十秒钟仿佛一个世纪那么漫长。

这感觉糟糕透了，没有一点是对的。

巴基抱起他的吸血鬼。史蒂夫的体重很沉，可巴基却感到安心，至少现在史蒂夫不是在地球的另一端而是在他身边。巴基移动得不快，短短三十米的路他走了差不多两分钟。他把吸血鬼放到主卧的单人床上，让吸血鬼上半身靠着墙壁，又花了一分钟的时候取来他的猎人锁链和吸血鬼之前贮存在冰箱里的血。

嗜血的渴望会让吸血鬼更快苏醒，巴基知道这点，他猜想一会儿醒过来的不会是史蒂夫。

捆绑吸血鬼需要倾注魔力和耐心，这项技能巴基学了很久才学会，而他从没想过第一次使用它会是这种心情——焦虑、不安、愧疚和无奈。他在用如尼文加固封印的时候想起了不久前史蒂夫是如何不计前嫌地保护他，他强迫自己集中注意力才完成了捆绑。而几乎是同一时间，吸血鬼苏醒了。

和巴基想象的不同，吸血鬼是慢慢苏醒的。首先是殷红的血管渐渐舒展蔓延，然后是嘴唇微张，尖牙慢慢显露，最后才是眼睛——果然，嗜血魔鬼又回来了。

在吸血鬼的低吼声中巴基迅速后退，他握紧了猎人手枪，“史蒂夫？你能听到我吗？”

巴基知道这不过是徒劳。他得让吸血鬼进食，然后期待他的史蒂夫能够回来。

好在猎人锁链困住了吸血鬼，他无法移动，只是嘶鸣着，露出尖牙却无法咬破任何东西。巴基又一次靠近，这一次他带了吸血鬼想要的东西。他把盛着血的玻璃器皿放到吸血鬼嘴边，不一会儿就听到了大口的吞咽声，杯子里的血消失殆尽，一滴不剩。

“史蒂夫？”

那双属于恶魔的眼睛紧锁着巴基，让他一瞬间停止了呼吸，可接下来，红色渐渐变淡，褪去。

“史蒂夫？”巴基又试着叫了一声，同时告诉自己不要心跳加速，恨不得让自己的心跳立刻停止。

“你还渴吗？”

吸血鬼点点头，张开嘴好让巴基看到那双滴血的尖牙。操，总有一天，总有一天他要学会如何控制自己的血流速度。

“我不知道还有哪里有血。”

“血”这个词让吸血鬼睁大了眼睛。巴基盯着那双半蓝半红的眼睛，尽量把语气缓和，“你能告诉我你还在哪里存了血吗？”

此刻的吸血鬼似乎听不懂他在说什么。

操……难道吸血鬼有自己的语言吗？

还有，巴基真的很讨厌吸血鬼此刻看他的眼神。没错，他知道吸血鬼把他看成了食物，但那种渴求的目光几乎要把他灼烧了。

猎人和吸血鬼的契约让他们在一定程度上能够感应对方，而此时此刻巴基正是感觉到了那种钻心蚀骨的渴望。这种渴求太过浓烈，他根本无法忽视。

****他的吸血鬼想要他的血。** **

****史蒂夫想要他的血。** **

****而且，史蒂夫可能真的需要他的血。** **

史蒂夫不顾一切地保护过他，他也应该为史蒂夫做点什么不是吗？尽管冒着生命危险……

巴基深吸一口气，在吸血鬼的注视下把自己的手心割开一个细微的口子，而吸血鬼似乎被他的动作迷住了。血珠慢慢溢出来的时候巴基感觉到吸血鬼的躁动和兴奋，而他的心跳也在不断加速，心脏几乎要从他的胸口跳出来。

吸血鬼在巴基把手放到他嘴边的时候就自觉张开了嘴，而巴基就眼睁睁看着吸血鬼猛地前倾咬住他的伤口。

“轻点……该死的——”

吸血鬼得到了他想要的一切。

巴基感觉到他的伤口在不断加深，他尽量不去思考自己损失了多少血。

当吸血鬼的动作渐渐慢下来，巴基知道史蒂夫快要回来了。

吸血鬼停止了吮吸，却没有放开巴基的手。渐渐地，巴基发现自己的伤口在愈合。

“史蒂夫？”

“巴基……”史蒂夫抬起头看他，同时松开了他的手，“对不起。”

“你感觉好点了吗？”

“我想是的……你呢？”

“死不了。”巴基耸肩，在对上史蒂夫愧疚的目光之后又没了脾气。“我只是不想欠账，你之前……反正你现在没办法杀掉我。”

“我想是的。”史蒂夫露出了一个微笑，是那种发自内心的微笑。

“需要我解开……”

“不用了。我可能还会失去控制。”

巴基点点头。接着沉默蔓延开来，他们谁都没有再说话，又或者是不知道从哪里说起。

奇怪的是，之前的渴望并没有立刻消失，巴基依然可以嗅到那种渴求。有那么一瞬间他分不清这是自己的渴求还是史蒂夫的。

他看着有些狼狈的史蒂夫，想到猎人子弹打进这具身体带给他的触动——他的血液倒流，被失去的恐惧牢牢笼罩。

****可史蒂夫没有死，反而保护了他。** **

像是着了魔一般，巴基伸手擦了擦吸血鬼嘴边的血，然后倾过身体吻住吸血鬼的唇。

史蒂夫几乎是立刻回吻了他，仿佛他的嘴唇是最甘醇的血液。巴基压抑喘 息，让自己贴得更近，直到他们的身体只有两层薄薄的布料相隔。

吸血鬼冰凉的嘴唇紧紧 贴着他的，不停研磨碰撞，让巴基恍惚间以为那双唇炙热无比。猎人似乎忘记了他在亲吻一只吸血鬼，甚至无视不断亮起的警示灯，粗暴地撬 开吸血鬼的牙关，把舌头 伸进充斥着甜腥味的口腔。

巴基吮 吸着史蒂夫的舌根，弓起身子跨 坐在吸血鬼的胯上，把他们的喘 息全部吞掉。

在这种情况下保持心跳平稳几乎是不可能的，巴基在感到由于心跳加速和血液沸腾带来的热度的同时感觉到了吸血鬼的尖牙在慢慢生长……

出乎巴基意料的是，史蒂夫率先别过头中断了这个吻。

吸血鬼的半边脸在黑暗的笼罩下，连他的声音都有些模糊不清，“你不知道你在做什么，巴基。”

他说的对，巴基确实不知道自己在做什么，这大概是巴基做的最疯狂的事。亲吻一只吸血鬼，真正意义上的吻，类似情人的吻。好吧，巴基知道自己在做什么，他只是不知道自己为什么要这么做。

“你……需要我道歉吗？”

巴基猜想他确实需要道歉，因为他把吸血鬼绑了起来，而他的猎人锁链肯定让吸血鬼吃尽了苦头。

****操，该死，他还在史蒂夫无法反抗的时候吻了他……** **

“你应该离我远一点，”吸血鬼似乎缩成了一团，还故意不看他的眼睛，“和我在一起你不安全。”

“我必须看着你。”

“别管契约，那会让你送命，”吸血鬼重新和他对视，那双蓝眼睛装满了无奈，“那会让我们都送命。”

巴基感到难以置信，他甚至忘了从吸血鬼的身上下来，“你要让我走吗？”

“我只希望你——”

巴基在吸血鬼能够说完这句话的时候就捧起吸血鬼的脸又一次吻住他，愤怒和不满让巴基丧失了理智，或许是这个吻的本身，他没办法思考。他痛恨史蒂夫，痛恨史蒂夫是他的敌人又不好好当他的敌人，痛恨史蒂夫用善良瓦解了他的防备又试图用所谓的“安全”赶他走，痛恨史蒂夫吻起来的感觉那么好。

他咬破了史蒂夫的嘴唇，他对此丝毫不感到抱歉。史蒂夫倔得可怕，试图用瞬移的能力躲过他的吻，巴基的手指发酸，花了很大的力气才控制住吸血鬼。他又一次撬开吸血鬼的牙关的时候吸血鬼僵住了，巴基知道那是因为史蒂夫不想伤害他。

史蒂夫渐渐放任自己去回应。巴基感觉到吸血鬼的尖牙，灵活地躲过它们。接吻带来的快感让巴基无法思考，他只觉得很热，热得快要融化了，他还想要更多……

他甚至闭上了眼睛，而也正是因为如此，他没有发现史蒂夫的变化。

一双强有力的手攀上了巴基的背，进而紧紧勒住了他。巴基猛地睁开眼，看到史蒂夫正用足以灼烧他的目光锁定他。他想挣脱，可史蒂夫扣住他的脑袋加深了这个吻。

下一秒巴基便被压在了吸血鬼的身下，如果不是在床上巴基此刻肯定会因为这样突然的冲击咳出血来。巴基的心跳停滞，又立刻随着这个吻加速。

他不知道是吸血鬼如何挣脱了猎人锁链，更无心思考这个，他得延长时间，在吸血鬼脱下他的裤子之前把口袋里的匕首拿出来。

吸血鬼低声嘶鸣，甚至把吻转移到巴基的脖颈和锁骨。

巴基握住那个让吸血鬼血脉喷张的地方，用恰到好处的力道揉搓，趁着吸血鬼失神的瞬间把手心的如尼文印在吸血鬼的胸口。

锋利的刀尖抵着吸血鬼的咽喉，巴基大口呼吸，忍着把他的武器刺进嗜血魔鬼的身体的冲动。

“史蒂夫？”

他用多余的手抚摸吸血鬼的面颊，直到吸血鬼狰狞的面具慢慢剥落。

那双眼睛恢复蓝色的时候巴基松了口气，“你能听见我吗？”

“巴基，我——”

“别说对不起，我已经听腻了。”

****而且这是我自找的。** **

“我不知道该说什么，巴基。这就是我一直想告诉你的，我……”

“真相，”巴基回答，“你有事瞒着我，史蒂夫。根据契约你必须对我坦诚。”

“你想知道什么？”史蒂夫甚至没有把脖子从刀尖上移开。

“那个新生儿，她是谁？”

巴基说着，想要收回他的猎人匕首，可史蒂夫按住他的手不让他这么做。

巴基恼怒地瞪了史蒂夫一眼，“回答我的问题——你让她吸你的血，她到底是谁？”

 

第八章  秘密

 

巴基和他的吸血鬼对峙，过了两秒钟才发现自己问了一个不合时宜的问题。操，听上去好像他在嫉妒那个新生的吸血鬼似的，就好像……巴基停止了他的想法，因为他不可能收回刚才的吻或者问题，再想下去不过是自寻烦恼。

“她是我转化的。”史蒂夫回答。巴基被突如其来的恼怒和不满袭击，要知道，吸血鬼总是很依赖他的制造者，他们之间有不可打破的纽带。而新生吸血鬼非常不稳定，也就是说，史蒂夫必须对那个新生儿负责。

“那你为什么不好好看着她？”巴基尽量维持公事公办的语气，毕竟这是个严重的问题，新生吸血鬼的攻击性极强，很容易造成大规模伤亡。

“他们不能跟着我，因为……”

“等等，他们？你在外面还有多少新生吸血鬼？”巴基粗暴地打断史蒂夫的话，把忍不住把刀尖移动了一寸，几乎已经贴上了史蒂夫的喉结。

“旺达，这是你见过的女孩的名字。她和她的哥哥皮特罗都是我转化的。他们帮了我很多忙，皮特罗受了很重的伤，我必须救他。”

“可你的毒液和血不就可以……嘿，你介不介意先从我身上起来？”

吸血鬼似乎红了脸，当然这是不可能的，但巴基捕捉到了史蒂夫眼里一闪而过的情愫，他不会承认这让他的心情好了不少。

他们又一次面对面坐着，就像两个文明人。巴基垂眼看了看断成好几截的猎人锁链，又用力把那些火热的画面甩出他的大脑。

“皮特罗伤得太重，除了转化他我没有别的办法。”

“那旺达呢？”

“她主动要求的，为了保护她的家人。”

看来这个女孩也不是纯粹的邪恶。

“那她为什么要吸你的血？”

史蒂夫面露难色，似乎不知道该不该回答这个问题。

“我不让他们吸人类或者其他动物的血，他们没办法控制自己，这太危险了。”

这听上去是实话，但巴基总觉得史蒂夫没有把话说完。他的吸血鬼有事瞒着他，他不知道那是什么。

“你不信任我吗，史蒂夫？”

“这不是我信不信任你的问题。”

这听上去真是可笑极了，为什么会有吸血鬼选择信任一个猎人？他们是天敌，没有任何信任可言，只有契约需要遵守。吸血鬼吸血而猎人阻止他们杀戮，就是那么简单干脆，只是一个自然法则。可巴基确确实实希望史蒂夫信任他，他理所当然地以为史蒂夫信任他，因为史蒂夫让他那么认为。现在看来，这不过是他在自作多情。

“晚安，史蒂夫。”

巴基推开史蒂夫，无视吸血鬼抱歉的表情，把脚重新踩在地上，正想要站起来却被突然出现在他眼前的吸血鬼拦住。

“你不让我走吗？”

“不是……”

“那就让开。”

*

巴基在心里狠狠咒骂不解风情的吸血鬼，气得没办法好好入睡，只能对着空洞的天花板干瞪眼。他在生自己的气，也在生史蒂夫的气。他气自己选错了问题，气史蒂夫像个傻子一样不懂得找借口，他还因为那个吻气得七窍生烟。

好吧，是那几个吻。

****他亲吻了一只吸血鬼。** **

他的脑子在想些什么？难道吸血鬼的的獠牙只是性感的摆设吗？难道他的任务是取悦而不是看守吸血鬼吗？

该死的，他到底为什么要吻史蒂夫？

这个命题根本不成立，因为那根本不该发生。

巴基决定了，他会当做那一切没有发生过。

可他还是没办法入睡。

有的时候你会对你犯的错误念念不忘，比如现在，那些画面总在巴基的脑海里浮现：吸血鬼被捆绑着，他捧起吸血鬼的脸堵住那张还沾着血的嘴唇。吸血鬼的嘴唇冰凉又炙热，紧紧贴着他的，然后吸血鬼挣脱了猎人锁链缠住了他的身体——

巴基的回忆戛然而止，因为他发现门缝处有一道阴影——有人在外面。

难不成新生儿又返了回来？巴基屏住呼吸，从枕头底下掏出他的猎人匕首，没有发出一丝声响。午夜已过，之前的如尼文已经失效了。所以他首先得在手心纹刻新的如尼文。

他之前把如尼文烫在了史蒂夫的胸口，不知道史蒂夫的伤口恢复了没有……专心，巴基，集中注意力。你可能即将迎来一场战斗。

巴基在完成最后一笔的时候下了很重的手，差点割破他的皮肤，他的呼吸都停滞了。当你和一只吸血鬼同居，你必须学会如何防止自己出血，一滴血都不行。这是巴基学到的教训。

屏住呼吸，巴基拿着匕首翻身下床，几乎没有发出一丝声音，他慢慢靠近门口，离门外的阴影越来越近。

操，总有一天，总有一天他要学会控制自己的心跳。

又缓缓吸了口气，巴基把手放到门把上，隔着一道门他已经感觉到了那道阴影正在蠢蠢欲动。他听不到任何的心跳声，唯一的解释就是他的门口有一只吸血鬼。

渴望，巴基感觉到了浓烈的渴望，透过这扇门散发进来。巴基在心里倒数三秒然后打开门，然后下一秒他发现他把匕首捅进了史蒂夫身体。那一瞬间嗜血魔鬼出现了，史蒂夫的面部变得狰狞，獠牙立刻暴露出来。

“抱歉——”

巴基立刻把匕首拔了出来。史蒂夫缓了几秒中，摇摇头。巴基听到伤口愈合的声音，这才松了口气。

“你怎么……”

老实说巴基很高兴门口站着的吸血鬼是史蒂夫，但是他又一次误伤了他的吸血鬼，这让他很不安。他当时脑子里只想着如何在吸血鬼行动前出手，没想到吸血鬼根本就不打算开战。毕竟，那是史蒂夫。

“我只是听到了一些声音，担心你饿了。”

“你担心我什么？”巴基几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。

****操，这只吸血鬼的听力是有多好……** **

“我猜你需要补充能量，你之前喂我喝了你的血。”史蒂夫轻声说，眨着一双无害的蓝眼睛。

巴基把匕首收起来，“那你为什么不直接敲门？”你难道不知道在午夜时分潜伏在别人的门口是不对的吗？

“我想，但是我担心你已经睡了。”

巴基翻了个白眼，他用脚趾头都猜得到史蒂夫在撒谎。他的吸血鬼已经变成了一个谎话连篇的混蛋。

大概是觉察到巴基的不满，吸血鬼往后退了一步，紧抿着嘴唇，而那副欲言又止的表情更让巴基气恼。

“你到底想说什么？”

“我想要敲门但是……我不知道……这是什么意思。”

“什么什么意思？”巴基被吸血鬼弄得摸不着头脑。紧接着他捕捉到了吸血鬼的表情，立刻猜到了吸血鬼指的是什么。

果然，吸血鬼小心翼翼地注视他，用细微得几乎不可闻的声音说：“我不知道你为什么要吻我。”

我也不知道，所以我们可以直接跳过那个话题吗？

“我还以为你讨厌我。”

“什么？你以为……”

“有人来了。”史蒂夫说，他的话音刚落门铃就响了。巴基来不及回复，因为他的吸血鬼就这样没了踪影。

巴基走到卫生间，清理匕首上的血渍，又一次把它收好。他今天只吃了早餐，现在确实应该吃点东西，饿着肚子睡觉的滋味可不好受。

等他走到客厅的时候吸血鬼已经把迟到的晚餐摆满了一桌子。他决定什么都不说，闷头吃下了一盘肉酱意大利面，喝了一杯甘醇的葡萄酒，看了看默不作声的史蒂夫，又给自己倒了一杯满得快要溢出来的酒。他把鸡肉沙拉和海鲜披萨都吃进肚子里，却恨不得吐出来。该死的史蒂夫——他真想打开吸血鬼的脑子看看里面都装了些什么。如果他讨厌一只吸血鬼，他会毫不犹豫地杀掉他，当然前提是那只吸血鬼没有自己的看守猎人。

“我并不是不信任你，我只是，不知道该怎么组织语言。”

 ** **你觉得我讨厌你，这和不信任差不了多少。**** 巴基不友好地看了史蒂夫一眼，示意他继续说下去。

“这要从两百年前说起，当时我……”

“我就知道你不止两百岁了。”巴基恼怒地插嘴。

“你是在嫌弃我吗？”吸血鬼低声问。

巴基恨不得再给吸血鬼一刀，“我怎么会嫌弃这个，我又不是在跟你约会。”

 ** **你们只是同居而你又正好吻了他。**** 巴基心里有个声音不合时宜地提醒道。

吸血鬼接受了这个解释，继续说：“我想你发现了我和其他吸血鬼不一样，我可以不依靠吸血为生，如果吸血过量甚至会把吸下去的血吐出来。那是因为……”史蒂夫和巴基对视，那双蓝眼睛在灯光下闪闪发光，巴基因为这样深情的注视而不经意屏住了呼吸，或许也是因为史蒂夫即将要说出的话。

“因为什么？”

“我不知道你有没有听说过血清。”

这个词击中了巴基的大脑，他肯定他在哪本书上看到过相关记载，可他一下子记不起来。

“血族的人都希望能得到血清。我的身体里就有……除了我以外没有人知道。或者说，知道这个秘密的吸血鬼已经死了。不，巴基，我不会把你灭口，别担心这个。”

巴基把手从匕首的手柄上缓缓移开，同时紧盯着他的吸血鬼。

“血清让我的血持久地充盈整个身体，同时排斥外来的血液或者……猎人子弹。它无限放大了我的能力，还有我的……”

“渴望。”

“是的。我猜凡事总有它的两面性。”

巴基想起了一些可怕的、血迹斑斑的记载，还有史蒂夫变成嗜血魔鬼时的样子，只感到不寒而栗。

“我身体里的血太多，它一直在增加，所以需要隔一段时间放出一部分。”

“你对血的渴望，有多严重？”

“我说过，巴基，我无时无刻不在渴望吸干你的血。一般的成年吸血鬼会在进食后感觉不到对血的渴望，他们也很少会为了血液疯狂。”

“可你忍住了，大部分时间。”

“我从没有杀死任何人，我向你保证。”

巴基感觉到了吸血鬼的绝望和痛苦，他忍不住靠近，“你想过结束这一切吗？结束无穷无尽的渴望还有折磨。”

“想。”

“我很抱歉。”

“但不是以自杀的方式，我没有放弃希望，巴基。”

情况很糟糕，因为巴基此刻很想再给史蒂夫一个吻。

“那你为什么会以为我讨厌你？”

“你是猎人，巴基，我们本该势不两立。”

“我们有契约。”

“但契约没有规定你必须喜欢我，而且，我很危险，我是一个嗜血魔鬼。”

“有时候是。”巴基强调。

“我没告诉你一切是因为我以为我可以忍住嗜血的渴望，但是我失败了很多次。”

“所以你想赶我走？”巴基被无奈和气恼冲昏了头脑，粗暴地揪起史蒂夫衣领，“你觉得我没办法接受吸血鬼嗜血的事实吗？”

“我只是不想再伤害你。”吸血鬼无比真诚地回答。

巴基气得七窍生烟，却又狠不下心揍史蒂夫一顿。他凝视那双深邃的蓝眼睛，完全不知道该怎么让史蒂夫知道自己并不讨厌他。该死的，他到底该怎么做才能让这只活了两百多年又固执得可怕的吸血鬼知道他不仅不讨厌他还很喜欢他？

****等一等，他什么时候喜欢上了史蒂夫？** **

****

第九章  热潮

 

巴基的意识渐渐清醒，他听到自己的心跳声有如鼓点般剧烈。感觉到身体有些发热，他眯着眼用手背蹭了蹭自己发烫的额头，恍惚间他以为他发烧了。

他一定是发烧了，否则他不会那么难受。

顶着昏昏沉沉的脑袋，巴基翻身下床，想要去喝一杯水，顺便问史蒂夫有没有退烧药。虽然现在是凌晨时分，他的吸血鬼肯定还醒着，因为吸血鬼根本不需要睡眠。该死的，吸血鬼还不会生病。

巴基随意套上一件衣服，打开门走到客厅。他的夜视能力极好，不需要开灯，所以他立刻发现了史蒂夫的画室还亮着微弱的橘色灯光。

史蒂夫在作画？

巴基渴极了，他无心思考这个问题，只想痛快地喝水。

他们的公寓没有空调，好在现在正是深秋，吹来的风足够凉爽。他得感谢史蒂夫是那种喜欢开窗通风的吸血鬼，早知道他经常听到其他猎人抱怨住宅的通风问题，吸血鬼似乎倾向于把自己封闭得严严实实的。噢对，他们的祖先之前在棺材里待过。

巴基打开冰箱，被吹来的冷气迷住，足足吹了半分钟才舍得把门关掉。他倒了一杯水，在头晕目眩中喝光了它，然后又是一杯。巴基感觉自己喝了两升的冰水，好在他的渴意已经缓解了。

他恨不得直接睡在木地板上，但是客厅的木地板不是正确的选择。他用洗碗池的水龙头洗了把脸，却又发现自己并不需要清醒。该死，他的脑子一团糟。

巴基走过史蒂夫的画室，寻思着要不要打个招呼或者问他有没有退烧药，但打扰别人作画实在不够礼貌。实际上他们这几天的相处显得过分“礼貌”。

从史蒂夫把他的秘密告诉巴基而巴基又意识到自己似乎喜欢上了吸血鬼之后，他们都默契地保持距离。并不是巴基不想靠近，他只是感觉到吸血鬼在躲着他，从目光到肢体语言，过于生涩和僵硬。

巴基不知道为什么。他想要和史蒂夫好好相处，甚至提出一起去超市采购的计划，史蒂夫答应了，可他们在超市因为手指上的日光戒指而被不少人误认为是一对，导购员甚至问他们需不需要润滑剂——非常有帮助，这让他们更加“亲密无间”了。

气氛渐渐变得微妙，可巴基说不出是因为什么。他想到了很多种可能性：史蒂夫反悔了，想要找机会把他灭口；史蒂夫还想把他赶走，为了他的“安全”；他不讨厌史蒂夫，他甚至挺喜欢史蒂夫的；他可能想要更进一步——巴基从没试过喜欢上一个男人，更别提对方还是一只吸血鬼了。但他记得那种感觉，当他对一个人有那方面的好感，他会不自觉地关注那个人，如果靠得太近会有些紧张和不安。

但他本来就该时刻关注他的吸血鬼不是吗？因为那是他的职责所在。他靠近吸血鬼的时候确实应该紧张，因为那个金发男子不是肯娃娃而是一只随时可能变成嗜血魔鬼的危险生物。

他对史蒂夫的感觉符合两种情况，他快要分不清了。总之他不该在他头脑不清楚的时候思考。

巴基意识到自己已经盯着那道光很久了，他决定问一下史蒂夫有没有退烧药，鉴于这三天来他们的对话不超过二十句，他应该多找些话题。

而且他的头疼得厉害……

他伸出手敲了敲门，同时努力控制自己的心跳。可当敲门声响毕之时，画室的灯灭了。

也是在那个瞬间，巴基的意识浮出水面，变得清醒无比。所有的异常症状，包括头晕、无力、干渴、发热全都消失殆尽，就好像他从来没有感到任何的不适。一切突然恢复原状，巴基措手不及。

他扭动门把手打开门，只看到一片黑暗——史蒂夫也消失了。

这一次真的太明显了，巴基没办法忽视——史蒂夫在躲着他，出于某些原因，总之他被蒙在鼓里什么都不知道。

巴基把手按在门边的开关上，久久没有按下去。好吧，他决定给史蒂夫留一些空间和隐私，他还有剩余的耐心，尽管他的耐心正在耗尽。

他重新回到房间躺好，清醒的意识和塞满脑子的疑问让他在后半夜无法入眠。为什么史蒂夫要躲着他？为什么他的身体会有那种反应？他的异常反应是不是跟史蒂夫有关……

时间过得很慢，巴基躺在床上闭目养神直到感觉吸血鬼回到了公寓。

*

“早上好。”

吸血鬼一边煮着咖啡一边心不在焉地回应道：“早上好。”

“你最近很忙吗？”巴基拉开椅子坐好，摆弄他的猎人手枪。史蒂夫从来不反感他这么做，所以此刻史蒂夫的无可适从一定和他的动作无关。史蒂夫不会以为他在针对他，但是事实是，如果史蒂夫再躲闪，巴基就要把枪口对准他的心脏。

史蒂夫终于听懂了他的意思，停下了动作，“我昨晚不是有意失礼的，我……”

“不只是昨晚，史蒂夫。”巴基不算温和地将手枪放在桌上，直视吸血鬼的蓝眼睛，“已经三天了，史蒂夫，你从那天晚上开始就变得……很奇怪。你说你以为我讨厌你，我猜事实正好相反。”

“不——”

史蒂夫快速回应却又没有再说出下文，像是在组织语言。巴基叹了口气，站起来，“算了，我出去透透气。”

“巴基，”史蒂夫叫住他，“你还没吃早餐。”

“我宁愿去公园对着一棵树吃早餐。”

“拜托，我不是故意的。请你相信我。”

巴基扭头，对上那双再真挚不过的蓝眼睛，脾气一下子消减了一半。他重新坐下，“到底发生了什么，史蒂夫？我昨天晚上被一股热潮袭击，以为自己发烧了，可所有的异常症状都在你离开后消失。你是不是对我做了什么。”

史蒂夫看上去很惊讶，接着他的表情又变得神秘莫测，进而是自责和愧疚，巴基的头更大了。

“说话，史蒂夫。”

“因为契约。你知不知道根据契约猎人可以感应吸血鬼的渴望，主要是嗜血的渴望。而血清放大了我所有的……我很抱歉，我还不知道怎么控制这个。”

“不，”巴基皱起眉，“那种能力已经减弱了，猎人无法长久承受这些，所以契约的内容做了修改——史蒂夫，你没办法控制自己了吗？”

这个想法让巴基不寒而栗，他不是没有见识过血清的威力，只是担心自己之前看到的只是冰山一角。

史蒂夫摇头，“不，不是嗜血……也可能是，我分不清。总之这是新的东西，我还学不会怎么压制。”

巴基感觉自己在审问史蒂夫，这让他良心不安，可如果现在不问出答案他又不甘心——史蒂夫就在他眼前，他们靠得那么近，如果他不把握这个机会他就是个十足的傻子。

“到底是什么？”

史蒂夫看上去想要逃走，大概在所有猎人眼里吸血鬼都是一副想要逃跑的模样，所以巴基往前凑，抓住了史蒂夫冰凉的手腕，“你可以告诉我，不管是什么。你连血清的事都告诉我了不是吗？”

“如果我不能告诉你这个呢？”吸血鬼试探性地提问，躲闪的目光一直没有定位在巴基的身上。

巴基加大了力度，“你影响到我了，我有权知道。我们一起解决，就算是为了我能睡个好觉。”

吸血鬼抱歉地看了看他，“我很抱歉，我只是不知道该怎么描述。”

“那是一种渴望，对吗？”

吸血鬼点点头。

巴基耐着性子，“那么，那种渴望和什么有关？”

过了半晌，巴基才反应过来史蒂夫一直看着他，从他问出那个问题开始。接着一股若有若无的热潮袭击了他，就像昨晚他感受到的，只是没有那么强烈。

“你渴望我？”

巴基被自己的话吓到了，接着他发现吸血鬼并没有纠正他的意思。他同时发现吸血鬼对他的嘴唇似乎有着浓厚的兴趣。

像是突然被击中，巴基想起了那天晚上还发生了什么—— ** **他吻了史蒂夫。****

“上帝，你——”

就这样，吸血鬼又一次从他眼前消失。

所以说，史蒂夫是在……害羞？

*

巴基的所有注意力都被史蒂夫的突然疏远吸引，完全没想到原因竟然是……这太不可思议了，他的吸血鬼在渴望他的吻或者别的东西，同时完全不知道如何克制和掩饰。

而吸血鬼的办法就是保持距离。这对吸血鬼来说再容易不过了，毕竟史蒂夫可以瞬移，巴基永远不知道他的吸血鬼下一秒会在哪里。

像是印证他的疯狂猜想，巴基闯进了史蒂夫的画室。他以为史蒂夫会立刻出现并阻止他，但是史蒂夫没有。

这是他第三次踏进这个房间，和往常一样这里堆满了画，有素描还有油画，或许还有别的，但对于巴基而言就是有颜色和没颜色的差别。猎人很少关注艺术，他们对艺术更没有什么天赋或者造诣，他们天生对危险的运动和刺激的游戏感兴趣，显然，没有什么比猎杀吸血鬼更让猎人感兴趣。

噢，这听起来真是太讽刺了，他们是天敌，而只有吸血鬼能够让猎人感到兴奋。

现在他的吸血鬼在以一种奇怪的方式渴望他。

巴基走向画室中央的画架，冥冥之中有一股力量牵引着他。他展开那幅未完成的画作，上面画着的显然不是风景或者静物，颜色也十分单调——类似铁锈的颜色。巴基猜想这是一幅地图，因为他认得出画中的轮廓，那是旧教所在的地区。

这幅地图显然没有完成，巴基坐在史蒂夫平时作画的凳子上，想要努力看清上面的文字。

这看上去很像……古英文，字体有些难以辨认，还夹杂了如尼文还有……那是女巫的咒语吗？

巴基把手按在那幅画上，也就是那个瞬间他发现了一些奇妙的轮廓。

他咬着唇，带着说不出的负罪感和想要立刻逃跑的心情揭开最上面的地图。

不得不说，史蒂夫的画技很高超，巴基还以为自己在看着镜子，这感觉挺诡异的。

同时，史蒂夫还慷慨地美化了他的身体。

 

第十章  告白

 

****吸血鬼和猎人真的有可能吗？** **

不管有没有可能，巴基已经开始思考这个问题了。

他花了十年的时候训练自己成为一个合格的吸血鬼猎人，可他现在发现自己似乎喜欢上了一只吸血鬼。

这挺讽刺的，如果他喜欢上的只是一只普普通通的吸血鬼。问题在于，史蒂夫大概是他见过的最独特、矛盾和复杂的吸血鬼，因为史蒂夫有明显的两面——温和与残暴。史蒂夫可以是风度绅士也可以是嗜血魔鬼，这是两个极端，并且不能被完全割裂——他该拿史蒂夫怎么办才好？

好吧，他首先应该扪心自问，他为什么要吻史蒂夫。如果说第一次是为了防止自己的脖子被咬断，那么第二次呢？当时的史蒂夫是虚弱，根本无法伤害他，可他像是着了魔一般……

****每一个猎人都应该至少和吸血鬼做一次。** **

艾米丽的言论猛地钻进了巴基的大脑。这提醒了巴基一点：史蒂夫可能并不是喜欢他，那种悸动可能与浪漫无关，而只是一种关于身体的渴望。

他的吸血鬼是一个超过两百岁的纯情处男，巴基猜不出史蒂夫是怎么做到的，总之，吸血鬼的禁欲生活方式显然已经被他的吻搅乱了。他用实际行动告诉吸血鬼这世界上还有比吸血更美好更刺激的事情，吸血鬼对此毫无准备。所以吸血鬼应该只是想干他而不是想当他的男朋友……

操——

猎人匕首被巴基狠狠刺进对面的墙壁，他为什么会因为这个想法而挫败气恼？他又不是在追求吸血鬼。他也不会追求吸血鬼。

史蒂夫有什么好的？他只是有着让所有猎人都嫉妒的身材和永远不生病、不会老去或者变得肥胖的体质；他只是有一双蓝得透明的深邃眼眸和性感得恰到好处的薄唇，除去可能会变成嗜血恶魔这一点，他就像芭比娃娃男朋友的真人版本。他只是拥有瞬移能力并在清醒的情况下永远选择在第一时间保护他的猎人罢了……

巴基咒骂了一声，把剩下的匕首全扔了出去，他多希望那堵墙就是吸血鬼的不老之躯，这样他就可以阻止吸血鬼从他的眼前消失。好吧，他应该习惯，毕竟追捕是猎杀的必备步骤。

巴基不喜欢逃避。猎人不像吸血鬼那般擅长逃跑，猎人一般会选择更直接的方式，所以巴基不得不承认他对史蒂夫的感情没有那么简单，可能少了几分厌恶，多了几分喜欢，甚至更深层次的感情。否则他为什么永远无法在史蒂夫面前控制自己的心跳呢？

****操，他甚至有可能因为心跳过快而释放那个嗜血魔鬼，真是妙极了。** **

巴基心烦意乱地翻开他的猎人魔法书，想找找有没有什么如尼文可以定住试图瞬移的吸血鬼。如果真的有这种如尼文吸血鬼早就灭绝了不是吗？搜寻无果，巴基猛地把书合上，丢到角落，恨不得立刻给吸血鬼一拳。

巴基总是恨不得给吸血鬼一拳，所以他对史蒂夫的感觉应该是又爱又恨。是的，他必须用那么浓烈的字眼，猎人可不喜欢弯弯绕绕。

那么史蒂夫呢？他又是什么态度？巴基无从得知，因为史蒂夫一直在消失。

猎人发现他正在参与一场叫做“谁先摊牌谁就输”游戏，而唯一的竞争者显然是他的吸血鬼史蒂夫。这绝对不是一个公平的游戏——史蒂夫能够瞬移甚至能够用强烈的渴望影响他的身体——该死的血清。

好在他并不是没有王牌。巴基这么想着，轻轻把史蒂夫的画叠好并放在他的枕头之下。

*

自从早上史蒂夫又一次用他的瞬移能力作弊后巴基便再没有见到他。巴基一个人吃完了午餐和晚餐，忍不住好奇史蒂夫到底去了哪里。

现在他躺在自己的床上，枕着史蒂夫画作，等着史蒂夫的光临。

等等，他为何感到了一丝怪异的感觉？

巴基无心思考，他知道史蒂夫一定会来讨回他的画，他得做好准备。可是他要做什么准备？他要面对的并不是嗜血魔鬼，他面对的是那个理智而冷静又渴望他身体（至少是身体）的史蒂夫。

为了以防万一，午夜一过巴基就再一次在手心纹刻了如尼文。等待让时间变得漫长，渐渐地，巴基被一股困意袭击，他的头脑发晕，浑身没劲——史蒂夫回来了。

巴基在心里咒骂了契约无数次，他本可以用猎人的直觉锁定吸血鬼的大概位置，可契约却让他因为吸血鬼的接近而浑身发热。

他感觉到吸血鬼就在他的门外，他清了清嗓子，“进来吧，史蒂夫。”

吸血鬼推开了门，带着一股雨水混着泥土的气息，巴基看到他的大衣沾到了一些泥巴，不由得思考他的吸血鬼到底去了哪里。

“晚上好，你怎么还……？”

“你说什么？”巴基被史蒂夫带来的热潮弄得头晕，他甚至没听清史蒂夫说了什么，只感到无比烦躁。他皱起眉，“过来。”

吸血鬼的移动速度可真是前所未有的慢，巴基怀疑史蒂夫把他看成了洪水猛兽。

“你不冷吗？”

巴基热得不行，被这个问题问得一头雾水。他低头看了一眼才发现自己没穿上衣，这很正常，他睡觉从来不穿上衣。

噢，史蒂夫的眼神……灼热得几乎可以把他烫伤。所以史蒂夫真的只是想要他的身体。

巴基恼怒地穿上他的军绿色短袖，拍了拍他的床板，“坐下，我不想仰头看你。”

“你的脸有些红。”吸血鬼大言不惭地说。

巴基不友好地回答：“如果你能稍微克制你的邪念，我会很好。”

吸血鬼低下头，像是在承认错误，“我在努力。”

“你的方法就是用瞬移能力逃避。”巴基毫不客气地指出，他不看史蒂夫的表情，因为他渴得要命，只顾着把床头柜上的水杯里的水喝干。

清凉的液体顺着喉咙而下，巴基终于找回了一丝清醒。

“你看到了我的画。”吸血鬼的声音温柔而低沉。

“是的，你画得不错。”

吸血鬼睁大了眼睛，像是没预料到他会这么说似的。巴基拍了拍吸血鬼的脸颊，“我只是客观来说，你的画技确实值得赞赏。”

“抱歉。”吸血鬼快速道歉，巴基被他的睫毛迷住了，“你还看到了什么？”

“什么？”

“你看到了第一幅画不是吗？”

巴基不知道史蒂夫在紧张什么，“你是说那张地图？”

“忘了这个，巴基。”

巴基被吸血鬼突然转变的态度弄得不知所措，“什么？”

“忘记你看到了什么，为了你的安全……就当是为了我。”

吸血鬼按住他的肩膀，直接而热切地注视他，那双深邃的蓝眼睛仿佛有无尽的魔力，就像是磁铁，牢牢吸引他。时间似乎变慢了，空气被凝固，巴基只能听见史蒂夫的声音。

****“忘记……你看到的东西……”** **

巴基的头更晕了，让情况更糟糕的是，他真的开始遗忘了一些东西，或者说他开始相信他在遗忘什么。猎人的直觉促使他挣脱吸血鬼，可史蒂夫紧紧扣着他，他无处可逃。

“你在做什么？放开我——”

慌乱挣扎中巴基把手心按在了史蒂夫的胸口，那块他曾经烙下猎人标记的皮肤迅速被灼烧——他自由了。

巴基喘着气，抱歉地看着正在努力克制嗜血魔鬼的史蒂夫。猩红渐渐消退，巴基凑近了一分，小心扯开史蒂夫的黑色风衣，看到那片狰狞的皮肤正在愈合。

“抱歉……”

“没事。”

他们的链接暂时被切断，巴基的意识又一次清醒。他难以置信地看着吸血鬼，“你刚才是在催眠我吗？”

“我很抱歉，我必须这么做。”

巴基想要狠狠教训这个自作主张的吸血鬼，因为他发现史蒂夫的催眠见效了——他忘记了一些东西。

他忘记了第一幅画的内容。

愤怒冲昏了巴基的头脑，他现在恨不得把猎人匕首插进吸血鬼的心脏，或者直接把吸血鬼的心脏挖出来。可当他和史蒂夫对视，他发现他的第一个想法是，史蒂夫不会害他，史蒂夫这么做必然有他的道理。

操，他居然那么信任一只吸血鬼。

“抱歉，巴基……我不能让你卷进危险之中。”

“因为你舍不得我的身体。”巴基气势汹汹地回嘴。

接着他看到史蒂夫眼里的光迅速暗了下来，“你在说什么？”

“你渴望的不就是这个吗？”巴基反问。他气得头昏，凑上前咬住史蒂夫的嘴唇，吸血鬼就像一尊雕像一动不动，更没有回吻他。

巴基抓紧了皱巴巴的床单，想象那就是吸血鬼的皮肤。他感觉吸血鬼的嘴唇已经被他的体温烫热了，可他依然没有得到回应。

“该死的——如果你不想要就快点消失。”

吸血鬼看上去很难过，那种忧伤几乎要从他的眼睛流出来了。他用最快的速度搂住巴基，巴基自然会挣扎，他们互相拉锯直到滚到地上，吸血鬼心甘情愿当了巴基的肉垫。

真是讽刺，这种时候他还在渴望史蒂夫。

“不是你想的这样，巴基。我想要的不是这个。”

“那你想要什么？”

“亲吻你，我无时无刻不想——”

巴基干脆利落地揍了史蒂夫一拳，他跨坐在史蒂夫的胯上，而史蒂夫不打算反抗。他不知道他在生什么气，是气史蒂夫的智商有问题还是在气自己像个傻子一样又一次主动吻了吸血鬼。

史蒂夫的脑子一定是哪里坏掉了，他刚才就在亲吻他，可史蒂夫无动于衷。

“我喜欢你，巴基。”

巴基一开始以为他听错了，因为史蒂夫似乎并不是在对他说话。下一秒史蒂夫坐起来，突然的冲击力差点让巴基向后倒去，他感觉到自己被史蒂夫抱住。巴基知道自己的心跳声一定快得不行，因为史蒂夫眼周又开始出现狰狞的红色血痕，过了几秒钟他才缓过来。

巴基被吸血鬼的气息包围，他不确定他应该先说什么才好，只能拼命回忆自己是不是听到了“喜欢”这个词。

“我想我已经喜欢上你了，巴基。”

让巴基气恼无比的是，他也喜欢史蒂夫，他喜欢眼前这个混蛋。

 

第十一章  吸引

 

巴基不记得是谁先找到了谁的唇。

他们就像两个情窦初开的傻小子莽撞地亲吻对方，好几次都撞到了鼻子，却又不舍得中断这个吻。他感觉到史蒂夫的手臂肌肉在不断收缩，他们靠得更近了，近得没有一丝缝隙。

吸血鬼一直在小心藏着自己的尖牙，甚至在他的舌头不经意掠过它们的时候绷紧了身体，巴基只觉得他的吸血鬼可爱极了，忍不住想要加深这个吻。他弓起身子，捧着史蒂夫的脸热切地吻着那张薄唇，几乎用舌尖尝遍了史蒂夫的味道。史蒂夫半眯着眼，看得很专注，好像在学习接吻的技巧。

“到床上去……”

巴基的话音刚落便撞到了柔软的床垫，不得不感叹吸血鬼的效率惊人。

史蒂夫反压住他，把手臂撑在他的肩膀旁边，把他牢牢禁锢在自己的身下。可史蒂夫没有继续亲吻他，他的手臂在颤抖，眼周又一次染上了猩红色。觉察到史蒂夫想离开，巴基迅速用一只手缠住了史蒂夫的腰，另一只手轻抚史蒂夫的脸颊。

“嘿，看着我，”巴基尽量调整自己的呼吸和心跳，“哪也别去。”

短短几秒钟就像一个世纪那么漫长，巴基的心怦怦直跳，连他自己都觉得有些大声了。

****这不公平，他不可能在亲吻自己喜欢的人的时候保持正常心跳。** **

史蒂夫找回了理智，他看着巴基的眼神充满了炽热的渴望，猩红的血痕没有完全消失，他的尖牙依然显露。

让巴基痛恨的不是史蒂夫没办法完全变回人类形态，而是他看着这样的史蒂夫，只觉得性感无比—— ** **操，他只想立刻和吸血鬼做爱。****

“我应该……”

“吻我。”

史蒂夫被巴基坚决果断的语气弄得不知所措，但他还是凑近了一分，“你疯了。”

吸血鬼呼出的冰凉气息扑洒在巴基的脸上，让他的脸莫名其妙地红了起来，接着巴基想到那是吸血鬼和猎人的契约在作祟。巴基并没有因为此刻的热潮而气恼，相反，他很高兴他被汹涌的热潮 席卷，他的头脑发晕，只因为史蒂夫在渴望他。

“你也疯了……你还在等什么？”

该死的，史蒂夫在等什么？巴基想要扣住史蒂夫的脑袋再给他一个吻，可吸血鬼就是不配合，僵硬得像尊雕像。巴基想起身又被史蒂夫按了回去。

“这很危险。”

吸血鬼强调，尽管他正在主动逼近接近巴基的唇，那双混杂着猩红色的蓝眼睛里满载的渴望不只是关于血液，还有别的。

“闭上眼睛，史蒂夫”，巴基喘 息着，抓过史蒂夫的一只手，让吸血鬼冰凉的指尖在他炙 热的身体上游 走，“很好，现在……嗯……脱掉你的衣服。”

吸血鬼很听他的话，迅速坐起来脱掉黑色风衣和打底衫，露出令巴基妒忌的健壮身材。巴基也坐起来，轻轻吻了吸血鬼的唇，然后慢慢脱掉身上唯一的布料。

“巴基……”

“别说话，你在破坏气氛。”

巴基迅速打断吸血鬼的迟疑，他用没有印刻如尼文的手轻轻勾勒吸血鬼胸前的猎人标记，吸血鬼因为他的动作而微微战栗，胸口迅速起伏。

“你是我的。”

吸血鬼对这个结论很满意，“你也是我的。”

“是的……”巴基继续靠近，吸血鬼像是想要逃跑，可巴基率先吻住了他的眼睛，伸出舌头，舔了舔上面裸 露的猩红血痕。

史蒂夫显然被他的大胆举动吓得不轻，紧闭着眼睛，甚至没了呼吸。巴基可以清晰地感觉到史蒂夫的血液在奔腾，当猩红在他的眼周继续蔓延，史蒂夫会紧皱他的眉头，然后猩红会褪去，如此反复，史蒂夫没有把巴基推开。

巴基把舌尖移动到吸血鬼的眼窝、鼻梁、上唇……吸血鬼已经张开了嘴，像是想要进食又像是想要索吻。巴基发出一声轻笑，故意把到了吸血鬼嘴边的唇移动到吸血鬼的耳垂，没有经验的吸血鬼怎么受到了这样的刺激，巴基听到吸血鬼在低声嘶鸣，下一秒他就被按进了床垫，吸血鬼牢牢把他卡住。

“做你想做的，史蒂夫。”

这句话就像一个开关，巴基立刻感到了来自吸血鬼的密集而粗暴的吻，那些吻落在他的额头、鼻尖、眼睛、嘴唇、下巴、锁骨、肩头、胸口……

****我一定是疯了，我居然让一只吸血鬼吻遍我的身体。他的嘴唇和尖牙就是他的武器，他很危险。** **

尽管无数的尖叫和警告在巴基的脑子里炸响，他选择无视它们。他的身体太烫，无法承受的烫，他需要吸血鬼的冰凉体温……

史蒂夫撕开他的底裤，又重又深地舔 咬他的大腿内侧，巴基被快感刺激得无法思考，只是用腿夹 紧了史蒂夫的身体。

吸血鬼又一次吻住了他的唇，巴基根本看不清史蒂夫的动作，只能凭着本能回应。他能够感觉到史蒂夫正在狼狈地对付自己的皮带，他在接吻的空隙伸出手帮忙，甚至把手伸进了史蒂夫的内裤——而就是这个瞬间，吸血鬼的尖牙刺穿了他的嘴唇。

身上的重量立刻消失了，巴基不用睁开眼睛就知道史蒂夫已经不在这个房间。

巴基剧烈地呼吸，因为汹涌的热潮以及那一瞬间的恐惧。

热潮消退得很快，说明史蒂夫已经离他足够远了。

巴基走到卫生间吐出一口血沫，不断漱口。他看着镜子里那个依然沉浸在快感里的男子，索性冲了一个冷水澡。

该死的史蒂夫……

他该拿史蒂夫怎么办才好？

*

巴基并不是一个记仇的人，他不会因为吸血鬼在床上弄伤了他并在一瞬间消失而耿耿于怀。尽管吸血鬼把他们的第一次搞砸了，他并不想责怪谁，因为他们都有错——史蒂夫没有控制好自己，而他完全放松了戒备。

真正让他生气的是，他的吸血鬼还在躲着他。

昨天晚上的种种经历让他精疲力尽，他很快睡着，第二天起床的时候他找到了摆在餐桌上的早餐，可没有发现史蒂夫的身影。

这就像一种老套的剧情：他是一个不知道天高地厚的情窦初开的男孩，爱上了一只危险的吸血鬼，吸血鬼很快发现他们不合适，因为吸血鬼注定会伤害他，接着吸血鬼远离他，直到他们再也不会见面。

巴基感觉自己的尊严被史蒂夫的好意和关心给伤害了。他是一个合格的吸血鬼猎人，他清楚吸血鬼的危险和弱点，知道怎么猎杀一只吸血鬼。史蒂夫能够伤害他只是因为他足够喜欢史蒂夫。他在亲吻史蒂夫的时候没有花别的心思去思考如何扭断吸血鬼的脖子或者掏出吸血鬼的心脏。

史蒂夫以为自己什么都清楚，其实他什么都不知道。

*

巴基的耐心正在消耗殆尽，他没办法接受吸血鬼在承认喜欢他之后又在第二天抛弃他。史蒂夫在折磨两个人，这不仅仅是他的问题。

夜幕再次降临。

在随便吃了点晚餐过后，巴基决定再等五分钟，五分钟之后如果史蒂夫还不出现，他就毁了这个该死的公寓。

计时开始之后巴基再三检查他的伤口——已经愈合得差不多了，没有血珠能够溢出来。该死的，他还在为史蒂夫考虑，他在无意识准备迎接史蒂夫的归来。

史蒂夫在第四分钟快完了结束的时候回到了公寓。他的黑色风衣沾满了雨水，金色的碎发有些凌乱，鞋子也干净不到哪里去，显然经历了很长的旅途。好在他没有愚笨到直接缩进自己的房间，他坐到了沙发上，也就是巴基的身边。

“我很……”

“别说抱歉。”

史蒂夫被巴基识破，却没有停止他的忏悔，“我搞砸了一切，我不该那么鲁莽，不该告诉你我喜欢你，更不该伤害你。”

“你是想跟我分手吗？”

史蒂夫似乎在纠结“分手”这个词，他的脸上闪过一丝不确定的神色，欲言又止的模样让巴基气不打一处来。

巴基站起来，拒绝和史蒂夫坐在同一张沙发上，他看着仰头注视他的吸血鬼，“回答我，你是不是想告诉我我们不合适、不可能还是尽早结束为好？”

“你不怕我吗？”史蒂夫回避了他的问题。

巴基盯着史蒂夫的唇，“我为什么要怕你，你甚至无法抵抗我的一个吻。”

史蒂夫窘迫地别过脸，没有回答，巴基知道他说的没错。

“我做不到，巴基，你尝起来的感觉太好了。”

吸血鬼的声音低得几乎不可闻，巴基恨不得把他猎人匕首捅进吸血鬼的心脏，好惩罚这只自以为是的吸血鬼。

“我差一点，差一点就造成了无法挽回的错误。”

“你是觉得我没办法保护我自己吗？”

吸血鬼抬起头，蓝眼睛闪过一丝慌乱，“不，我的意思是……”

“我想要你，史蒂夫，我以为我已经用实际行动告诉你了。”

吸血鬼被他突然的告白弄得不知所措，沉默了半晌却什么都没有说出口，巴基气得头脑发晕，转身就要走。

“巴基——你去哪里？”

巴基停下脚步，忍着脾气回过头看着老实坐在沙发上的史蒂夫，“出去。”

“已经很晚了。”

“既然你不想要我，我现在就去找其他人。”

说完，巴基转过身，满意地看到挡在他面前的吸血鬼。

“噢，”巴基笑了起来，没办法把目光从吸血鬼充满占有欲的眼神移开，“我想我已经找到了。”

 

第十二章  迷恋

 

和一只血龄超过两百年的纯情吸血鬼谈恋爱是一件非常费劲的事情。

这是巴基想要给所有猎人的忠告。

那天晚上吸血鬼挡住他离开的去路，在他带有挑衅意味的注视下把他按在墙上亲吻他的嘴唇。可那个吻只持续了不到十秒钟的时间，巴基回过神的时候吸血鬼已经退到了客厅的另一端。他原谅了史蒂夫，又一次，他也知道那肯定不是最后一次。

之后的几天时间里他们的身体接触少得可怜，除了一次仅有的约会，他们每天接吻的次数可以用一只手数出来。巴基争取到了每天的晚安吻，史蒂夫会在道晚安之后克制地亲吻他——一种无形的折磨。

这并不是最让巴基恼怒的，克制也好柏拉图也好保持距离也好，他暂时都可以忍耐。他不能接受的是自己越来越喜欢吸血鬼了，甚至到了一种迷恋的程度。

该死，这一点都不健康——他一天到晚琢磨的不是如何猎杀吸血鬼而是如何追求吸血鬼。没有人教过他怎么追求一只固执、倔强又惹人爱的吸血鬼，他不能通过伤害自己的男朋友来证明自己足够强大，更不能一而再再而三地告诉他的男朋友他想要更多。

****什么时候饥渴的人变成了他？** **

大概是他好几次不小心看到史蒂夫裸着上半身出浴或者作画，他的目光长久地停留在吸血鬼的肌肉线条上，几乎用眼神把吸血鬼身上的布料剥了个干净。巴基唾弃自己的行为却没有及时停止，吸血鬼发现他在干什么之后又消失得无影无踪。

猎人的本能在作祟，巴基很肯定。猎人和吸血鬼的恩怨不会随着契约的形成一笔勾销，他们是几个世纪的宿敌，不可能平安无事地共处。史蒂夫越是躲着，巴基越是想要刺激他，把深藏在那具迷人皮囊之下的恶魔释放出来。

他想让史蒂夫失控。这并不难，只要史蒂夫给他机会，一个吻就足以让史蒂夫失控。

吸血鬼不止一次抱怨巴基在折磨他，老实说，那确实是巴基最喜欢做的事。

猎人都喜欢折磨吸血鬼不是吗？

就好像现在，巴基看着老实坐在沙发上看书的史蒂夫的第一个想法就是他要好好折磨他的吸血鬼。当然，是甜蜜的折磨。

“晚上好。”

“晚上好。”吸血鬼警觉起来，调整了姿势。

巴基坐到史蒂夫的身边，注视吸血鬼的眼睛直到成功吸引吸血鬼的注意力。

“你想要看吗？”史蒂夫问。

“如果你不介意的话。”

史蒂夫伸出手小心地环住他的身体，当他的背贴到吸血鬼的胸口，巴基发出了细不可闻的、满足的叹息。

在这样亲密的接触下，巴基的身体又一次被热潮袭卷，多亏了该死的契约。吸血鬼的皮肤冰凉得恰到好处，惹得巴基不断往后靠，直到他的耳朵能够贴着吸血鬼的脖子。

他听到吸血鬼的呼吸停止了，忍不住得意地偷笑，趁机把手指滑进吸血鬼的手心。他们的手指交缠在一起，就像一对普普通通的恋人。

“你怎么不继续看了。”

史蒂夫合上那本又厚又旧的《渴望生活·梵高传》，轻声说：“我只是在想如果我的心脏可以正常工作，此刻一定会跳得很快，吵得你不想再靠在我的胸前。”

巴基花了半分钟的时间还是猜不出他的吸血鬼是在陈述事实还是在和他调情，他气恼地扭头咬住吸血鬼的脖子，还把手伸进吸血鬼的衬衣抚摸吸血鬼的肌肉。

“你想不想……嗯……去看日出？”

巴基不再调戏他的吸血鬼，“日出？”

“很老套的约会方式，我猜。”史蒂夫不好意思地笑起来，“你邀请我去看了场电影，我也想为你做什么。”

一说到电影院巴基的身体就更热了，他不知道是史蒂夫在渴望他还是他在渴望史蒂夫，总之他现在只想亲吻他的性感男友。

又是一个克制的吻。就像他们在电影院的亲吻，史蒂夫僵硬得像块盾牌，双手完全不知道该往哪里放，好在后来他的吸血鬼火力全开，把他吻得喘不过气。

巴基知道他应该时刻保持警惕，更不该在和史蒂夫接吻的时候分心，可他忍不住回想他们两天前的第一次约会……

他们确认关系的第三天晚上巴基便邀请史蒂夫去看一场电影。巴基并不是因为他们跳过了恋爱直接同居而苦恼，他只是想要给史蒂夫一个完整的恋爱经历，当然，不包括分手。他意识到根据契约他们必须永生永世在一起，如果他们分手了事情会变得非常尴尬，所以他大概要和吸血鬼谈一场不分手的恋爱，如果那种爱情真的存在的话。

史蒂夫很快意识到那是他们的第一次约会，所以他格外小心，甚至在出门前喷了喷古龙水。这很犯规，不能更犯规了，巴基从来不知道散发着古龙水香味的吸血鬼那么让人着迷。

他们离开公寓的时候巴基自然地牵起史蒂夫的手，却没想到这个举动把他的吸血鬼吓坏了。巴基感觉到吸血鬼的僵硬和不知所措，“嘿，放轻松。”

“我知道……你是我的男朋友。”吸血鬼回答，却丝毫没有放松紧绷的神经。

“我猜你从来没有这么做。”巴基把手指滑进吸血鬼的指缝，他们慢慢十指紧扣，那个瞬间巴基的心跳确实快了不少，就像被电流击穿，他的心脏几乎要跳出他的胸口了。

史蒂夫并没有因为他的血流速度加快而疯狂。他的吸血鬼看上去十分低迷。

“你又要和我分手？”巴基打趣道。

吸血鬼摇头，“我的手太冷了。”

巴基的心都快要融化了，他的吸血鬼为什么总有办法让他更爱他？

“我不是需要你温暖的妞儿，史蒂夫。我可以温暖你。”

“我猜你说得没错。”

吸血鬼回答，坚定地握紧他的手。

他们选择了一个接近午夜的场次，几乎没有什么观众，这也是他们需要的。史蒂夫一直看得很认真，可他身上的古龙水味总是锲而不舍地钻进巴基的鼻子，惹得巴基心猿意马。

“史蒂夫……”

“怎么了？”史蒂夫说着，转过头和他对视。在昏暗的影厅里吸血鬼的蓝眼睛仿佛在闪烁着光芒，巴基咬着唇，捧起史蒂夫的脸吻住了他。

那个瞬间巴基的脑子被热流占据，完全没办法思考，他只想把史蒂夫拉得更近，因为他们的距离实在太远了。

猎人的听觉敏锐，所以巴基能够听见他们接吻时嘴唇的摩擦和吮吸带来的声音。细微而暧昧的音量混杂在电影的配乐里，让巴基感到羞耻和兴奋。

吸血鬼的吻尝起来是冰凉的，过一会儿又变得炙热撩人，轻易撩拨和挑逗巴基的神经。巴基第一次发现史蒂夫的吻技已经熟练到了一个他无法招架的程度，他只能热烈地回吻，以防止自己被吻得喘不过气。

上帝……史蒂夫吻起来的感觉是在太好了，失去理智的巴基差点扯掉座椅的扶手，不得不推开他的男朋友，好好呼吸新鲜空气……带着古龙水香味的空气。巴基又一次看向史蒂夫，后者不等他靠近便又一次吻住了他的唇，巴基对吸血鬼的瞬移能力真是又爱又恨……

“你在想什么？”

巴基回过神，发现自己已经被史蒂夫狠狠压在沙发上（难得的进展），而吸血鬼冰凉的嘴唇正在扫描他的脸颊。

“想着我们如何差点拆了那家电影院，你想要用瞬移能力逃跑但是……”

吸血鬼用一个吻堵住他的唇。巴基把手指伸进吸血鬼的金色碎发，扣住吸血鬼的脑袋加深了这个吻。他十分喜欢吸血鬼打断他说话的方式，他一点都不喜欢那个有礼貌的吸血鬼。

“但是……嗯……门被锁住了。”

该死，史蒂夫的力气太大，巴基感觉自己将要被这个愚蠢的沙发吃掉。

“你还要拿这个笑我多久？”吸血鬼威胁道。巴基忍着不笑，费劲地扬起头用鼻尖蹭了蹭史蒂夫的下巴，甚至在史蒂夫故意露出尖牙的时候大胆地亲吻了其中一颗。

巴基来不及得意便被突如其来的热潮席卷，他皱起眉头，过了几秒钟才反应过来这是怎么回事——史蒂夫因为他亲了吸血鬼的武器而兴奋。

“怎么，你才发现我的性感吗？”

史蒂夫的眼周慢慢染上猩红，他俯下身嗅了嗅巴基的气味，接着他的嘴唇移到巴基的。巴基没有等到一个吻，史蒂夫的嘴唇无限逼近他的，还带着轻微的颤抖。

接着他听到史蒂夫的声音，“我想……我们该出发了。”

巴基看着史蒂夫又一次作弊，吸血鬼的身影消失在卧室门口。

舒展筋骨之后巴基回到他的房间，开始准备他们的第二次约会。

床头柜上的手机吸引了巴基的注意力，因为它的白色提示灯闪烁着。再三犹豫过后巴基深吸一口气，迅速打开了他的手机。他紧紧盯着屏幕上的那串字母，尽量不去思考后果是什么。

 

<<<

****

****她准备好了。别迟到，亲爱的。** **

****——艾米丽** **

 

<<<

 

第十三章  分歧

 

他们坐在礁石上看着似乎是在无限远处的海平线，等待日出。巴基伸出手环住史蒂夫，毫不客气地把滚烫的脸贴在史蒂夫裸露的皮肤上。他已经习惯了，每次和史蒂夫亲密接触，即使只是拥抱，他就会浑身发烫。他们静静坐着，很久没有说话。

天空的颜色渐渐变了，猎人敏锐的视觉捕捉到了一抹红光。

日出前后是一天最冷的时刻，史蒂夫想要把风衣脱下来盖在他身上，巴基按住史蒂夫的手，“我热得快要发疯了。”这是实话，毕竟他们相拥着度过了好几个小时。

史蒂夫轻笑，“是的，你的体温就像狼人那么热。”

猜不出吸血鬼是否会喜欢这样灼热的体温，巴基哼了一声，钻进吸血鬼大得夸张的黑色风衣里。

吸血鬼的冰凉体温对巴基而言充满了吸引力，可如果他们的皮肤贴得太紧密，热潮会迅速反噬，就像一种可笑的循环。他的身体告诉他吸血鬼正在渴望他，巴基瞥了一眼正经严肃的吸血鬼，寻思着那个金色脑袋在幻想什么画面。

“时间快到了，”史蒂夫低下头看他，“你应该看着海平线。”

“你也应该看着海平线。”巴基不甘示弱地回嘴，接着吸血鬼的目光变得柔和起来，比海湾的轮廓还要柔和。巴基微微仰起头，得到了吸血鬼的吻。

这才像话。巴基扣住史蒂夫的脑袋，毫不费劲地加深这个吻，可当他把手伸进史蒂夫的衣服里，这个吻就中断了。

“我是最差劲的情人。”史蒂夫苦笑着得出这个结论。巴基屏住呼吸看着吸血鬼眼周的猩红渐渐褪去，才发现他们的手指还交握在一起。

巴基用大拇指轻轻抚摸史蒂夫的虎口，“我们会解决这个问题，我们有无尽的时间。”

史蒂夫的眸色一沉，什么都没有说。

他们又等了十分钟，第一缕阳光出现了。直视日出对于视觉敏锐的猎人而言是难熬的，好在他的吸血鬼贴心地用手挡住大部分的直射光线。巴基被日光戒指散发出的幽光迷住了，他也伸出他的手，史蒂夫在他们第一天见面的时候送他的日光戒指还戴在他的手上。巴基自认不是一个心思细腻感情丰富的人，可此刻他们戴着同样的戒指，被日出的微光笼罩着，他突然觉得自己很幸运，因为他和他的吸血鬼相爱了。

更重要的是，他真的认为他们可以这样度过永生。他捧着史蒂夫的脸，让史蒂夫和他对视。看着那双比海洋更湛蓝的双眼，他说：“我会陪你直到时光的尽头，史蒂夫。”

巴基没有等到他期待的那句“我也是”，但他没有过多的时间纠结这个，因为吸血鬼的吻就像汹涌的海浪一般席卷了他。有那么一个瞬间巴基担心亲吻他的是嗜血魔鬼而不是史蒂夫，他几乎要掏出他的猎人匕首，因为史蒂夫眼周的猩红只增不减。

“史蒂夫……”

巴基被史蒂夫压在礁石上，耳边除了海浪的声音便是他们的喘息声。史蒂夫吻得太用力，好像这是他们最后一个吻一样，巴基几乎跟不上他的节奏。

“……停下……”

史蒂夫放开了他的唇，巴基得以好好呼吸，他艰难地吸入带着咸腥味的空气又呼出它们。巴基依然紧紧抓着他的吸血鬼，他不想让史蒂夫停下的，只是如果不及时停下史蒂夫又得消失。

史蒂夫像是意识到自己失控了，抱歉地吻了吻他的脸颊。

“我们回去吧。”巴基已经有些困了，恨不得直接搂着冰凉的吸血鬼入睡。

“听你的。”

*

巴基从他的床上醒来，史蒂夫不在他身边。他摸了摸枕边的凹陷，依然可以感觉到吸血鬼的冰凉体温。

他看向窗外，逐渐灰暗的天空预示着夜幕即将降临。

巴基匆匆吃过晚餐，没时间思考吸血鬼去了哪里，因为史蒂夫最近总是突然消失又突然出现，他已经习惯了。他回到房间收拾自己的行装，带上他的猎人匕首和手枪。这是他每一次出门都会做的事情，只不过这一次除了武器他还需要拿别的东西。

拉开床头柜的抽屉，巴基盯着那个黑色的布袋，十分不自在地把里面的钻石倒在手心。他不喜欢用史蒂夫的钻石，一点也不喜欢。

钻石和水晶是非自然界的通行货币。交换，或者说交易是每天都会进行的活动，如果实在没有钻石和水晶，也可以用武器代替。没有哪一个猎人愿意交出自己的武器，好在巴基有史蒂夫，他的男朋友有数不清的钻石。

巴基拉低了帽檐，确认没有什么非自然生物在他附近之后潜行入一条昏暗的巷子。

很难想象这样阴暗的角落真实存在在繁华的都市中，巴基的鞋子和裤脚已经沾满了泥水和不知名的液体，前方没有一丝光明，他只能靠猎人的夜视能力前行。

作为一个非自然生物，在定居之前一定要确定周边有什么非自然生物。狼人和吸血鬼都是危险的生物，而女巫则是亦敌亦友的角色，她们基本上不选择阵营。巴基在完全进入女巫的领地之前加深了他的如尼文，因为他知道里面不只是女巫，还有更邪恶的生灵。传说女巫是塞壬的后代，拥有塞壬的血。但是塞壬之力在不断减弱，女巫不再具有蛊惑的能力，只能用繁杂的咒语和带有魔力的水晶施法。

巴基走到了路的尽头，他用猎人匕首在墙上刻出猎人的标志，等了半分钟后，那堵墙渐渐变得透明。巴基穿过它，仿佛进入了另一个世界。

这里就像是非自然生物的地下俱乐部，巴基向几个猎人点头致意，不久便找到了他的目的地。

他用匕首掀开帘子，坐到了女巫的对面。

“艾米丽说你需要我的帮助。”

在烟雾绕缭下女巫的面容显得模糊不清，这也不是巴基关注的重点。此时此刻巴基才意识到自己沉浸在和吸血鬼的恋爱中太久了，甜蜜的爱情几乎蒙蔽了他的双眼。他差点忘了史蒂夫曾经想要摆脱他，甚至用催眠抹去他的记忆。史蒂夫身上有太多的秘密，他不说巴基也不可能把他们挖出来。巴基没有参与吸血鬼两百年的生活，他不知道如何弥补。

巴基把钻石倒在刻着他无法辨识的符号的木桌上，女巫一言不发也收集钻石，巴基注意到女巫的手指上也刻着弯曲复杂的文字符号。

“我曾经被吸血鬼催眠，我需要知道我忘记了什么。”

“你确定吗？”女巫的声音有些虚无缥缈，萦绕在巴基耳边。

巴基闭上眼，回忆一些片段——

****“你觉得我没办法接受吸血鬼嗜血的事实吗？”** **

****“我只是不想再伤害你。”** **

****……** **

****“血族的人都渴望血清。”** **

****“忘记你看到了什么，为了你的安全……就当是为了我。”** **

****“抱歉，巴基……我不能让你卷进危险之中。”** **

****……** **

****“我喜欢你，巴基。”** **

****“你疯了，这很危险。”** **

****“我搞砸了一切，我不该告诉你我喜欢你。”** **

****……** **

****“嘿，看着我，哪儿也别去。”** **

****“我会陪你直到时光的尽头，史蒂夫。”** **

****……** **

那些回忆像是尖锐的针，刺痛了巴基的神经。他停止回忆，重新看向女巫。

“我确定。”

*

和女巫的交易让巴基心怀愧疚又恐惧。他记起了一切：没有完成的地图，血色的标记，线条延伸的部分直指危险的禁区。

他想知道吸血鬼到底在计划着什么，想知道吸血鬼所有的秘密。他并不是质疑史蒂夫对他的感觉，他知道如果发生任何危险史蒂夫会把他的安全放在第一位，他只是想保护他的吸血鬼。

****毫无疑问吸血鬼处于危险之中。** **

史蒂夫甚至没有回应他，在他说“我会陪你直到时光尽头”的时候。

如果说和吸血鬼热恋以来巴基总被热潮包围，那么此刻他就像掉进了冰窖，无法挣脱。他必须立刻见到史蒂夫。

巴基用最快的速度走回他们的公寓，他把钥匙插进钥匙孔里，在扭动金属的时候深呼吸，他不想让史蒂夫看出他的异常。

也就是这个时候，巴基闻到了其他吸血鬼的气味。

他认出了其中一种气味——新生儿。

巴基握紧了猎人匕首的手柄，打开门。他看到了四只吸血鬼：史蒂夫、旺达，一只银头发的新生儿还有一只酒红色眼珠的成年吸血鬼。

“巴基，不要害怕。他们是我的朋友。”

巴基注意到正在用吸管从玻璃杯里吸食史蒂夫血液的旺达和她的兄弟，又看了看同样在扫描他的成年吸血鬼，放弃了直接回房间的想法。

“这是皮特罗，旺达的兄弟。这是娜塔莎。”史蒂夫带着微笑介绍他的朋友，同时走向巴基，握住了巴基的手。

和史蒂夫十指紧扣显然是消除紧张的最好办法，巴基放松了神经，向史蒂夫的朋友点头致意。

“这是巴基，我的猎人……还有男朋友。”

史蒂夫的朋友们配合地做出了惊讶的表情。

拥有酒红色眼珠的吸血鬼娜塔莎露出意味深长的微笑，从沙发上站了起来，踩着十厘米的高跟鞋走到他们面前。

“你的男朋友可真辣，史蒂夫，你必须好好看紧他。”

“娜塔莎，别开玩笑了。”

娜塔莎把她的酒红色卷发撩到背后，又亲密地理了理史蒂夫额前的金发，“我们先走了。”

“可是——”皮特罗刚开口就被旺达用眼神制止，很好，秘密永远不会太少。

“好好照顾自己。”娜塔莎说着，吻了吻史蒂夫的脸颊，下一秒便消失不见。旺达和皮特罗也是，仿佛他们从没有来过。

娜塔莎没有在史蒂夫的脸上留下红色的唇印，巴基不知道该不该感谢她的体贴。

史蒂夫觉察到他的不满，握着他的力度加大了一分。

“吃醋了？”

巴基甩开明知故问的吸血鬼，自顾自地走向自己的房间，他一点都不惊讶地看到吸血鬼挡在他的面前。

“这完全没有必要，巴基。”

“我是一个猎人，我在嫉妒吸血鬼。我嫉妒他们，史蒂夫。”

“我以为你会高兴，”史蒂夫的脸上挂着抱歉的微笑，“我们公开了我们的关系。”

“你的吸血鬼朋友和你共享我不能知道的秘密，我是一个局外人。我不能接受这个，史蒂夫。告诉我一切，不然我不知道该怎么继续下去。”

“巴基，听着……”

“他们可以做我做不到的事情，我甚至不能……好好感受你。你知不知道我多担心你——操你的，我受够了，我们就不能——”

巴基没有继续说下去，因为史蒂夫撕裂了他的上衣。

 

第十四章  灼烧

 

恼怒、热潮、超载的渴望让巴基失去了方向，他想要推开史蒂夫又想要靠近史蒂夫，矛盾的心理几乎要把他撕裂。

他只希望史蒂夫在他开口拒绝之前吻他，史蒂夫也确实这么做了。

吸血鬼的吻带着冰凉又灼热的气息，巴基没办法正常呼吸，所有的感官集中在他们交缠的舌和四肢。他的衣服在顷刻间被撕成了碎片，可他却来不及脱下史蒂夫的黑色风衣。

他不敢相信有一天他会和一只吸血鬼抵死缠绵，即使史蒂夫想要在干他的同时穿戴整齐他也不在乎。

他的心脏剧烈地跳动，丝毫不顾及他们的特殊处境，鲜活的血液在他的血管奔腾着，几乎要从他的体表渗出来。

史蒂夫的自制力惊人，直到现在都没有长出獠牙，巴基在混乱中看了看掉落在地上的猎人匕首，更加热烈地回吻他的吸血鬼。

“嗯……啊……”

恼人的呻吟声从他们嘴唇的缝隙溢出，与此同时史蒂夫架起巴基的双腿把他抱起来压在墙上，舔了舔他充血发硬的乳头。

巴基尖促地叫了一声，因为灭顶的快感或者是恐惧。他不能忍住尖叫，因为他可能会咬破自己的嘴唇，他只能放任自己叫出来。

吸血鬼的手掌停留在他的臀瓣和大腿上，用粗暴而温柔的力道揉捏。

毫无疑问吸血鬼想要在这里和他做爱。

巴基的身体因为吸血鬼又舔又咬的动作而发烫变软，他的喘息和呻吟没有停过，更在吸血鬼抚慰他的性器之时发出了高亢的叫声。

他不知道自己为什么要像一个荡妇那样呻吟，明明一切才刚刚开始。他在慌乱中把手伸进史蒂夫的衣服里，可他还来不及抚摸史蒂夫的皮肤就被史蒂夫制止了。

“不要碰我。”

这是史蒂夫说的第一句话，轻而易举地激怒了他。巴基又一次尝试，与此同时史蒂夫抬头和他对视，那双原本湛蓝的眼睛完全被猩红取代，“别碰我……”

巴基没办法作出回应，因为史蒂夫加大了手上的力度，超载的快感很快席卷了他的神智。

“把手放在墙上，宝贝……”

巴基照做了，他不知道除了听从指挥他还能做什么。他没有武器，他只有史蒂夫。或许吸血鬼正用沙哑低沉的声音催眠他，他无法得知。

他湿得不像样子，他的下体被汗水和前液打湿，或许还有史蒂夫的毒液。

史蒂夫用他的前液作为润滑剂，把一根手指插进了他的后穴。

被异物入侵的感觉让巴基握紧了拳头，他发出痛苦的哼声，用仅存的理智轻松身体。

“疼吗？”

“吻我……”

史蒂夫含住他颤抖的嘴唇，同时把手指插得更深。巴基发出半是疼痛半是享受的呻吟，也就是那个时候吸血鬼的獠牙抵在了他的牙齿上。史蒂夫皱眉，整个面部肌肉在微微抽搐，过了将近十秒钟才控制住嗜血的欲望从巴基的口腔退出来。

“继续……继续操我。”

当亲吻不再是可行的选项，史蒂夫只能用手指感受巴基。可即使只是手指，巴基依然没法立刻消化。他的身体颤抖，浑身湿得像是在水里泡过，因为插在他肠道的手指又粗又长，完全超过了他的想象。

史蒂夫开始慢慢动起来，缓慢的抽插对巴基而言无异于折磨，但渐渐的，酥麻代替了胀痛成为巴基能够感受到的最强烈的感觉。

他看见他的脚趾随着史蒂夫的推进退出而蜷缩舒展，迫切想要抓住什么东西，但他只能抓着空气。当他试探着把双腿牢牢缠在史蒂夫的腰上，史蒂夫眼周的猩红瞬间扩大，又一根手指插进了他的后穴。

巴基几乎是贪婪地吸着史蒂夫的手指，他也立刻得到了粗暴得恰到好处的抽插。他的身体因为触电般强烈的快感起伏蠕动，当他差点抱住史蒂夫的时候史蒂夫托着他的屁股把他撞到对面的墙上，他的手也撞到了坚硬的墙壁，提醒他不能触碰史蒂夫。

“啊——嗯……”

他需要这个，需要史蒂夫的粗暴。这些天来史蒂夫一直小心翼翼地对待他，他需要史蒂夫用粗暴到可以撕裂他的力道和他做爱。

第三根手指插了进来，不费吹灰之力。

巴基适应了史蒂夫抽插的节奏，甚至可以微微扭动屁股配合他。就在他以为一切到接近饱和的时候史蒂夫捕捉到了那个点。

“啊——”

快感从尾椎骨直击他的大脑，几乎掀翻他的头皮，让所有的细胞为之战栗不已。

接下来是更多的……

“啊啊啊——”

“操——啊——”巴基握紧了拳头，像是在和快感搏斗。

他知道不久他就会一败涂地。

“史蒂夫……继续——啊……”

他被史蒂夫钉在墙上，就像是一个即将制成的标本，挣扎着却无法挣脱。他用所有的力气配合史蒂夫的动作，津液从他无法闭合的嘴唇流出来，滴在他的胸口。他的指甲几乎要陷进他的手心里，他没办法控制自己，因为史蒂夫给了他太多，即使史蒂夫此刻要吸干他他也无法拒绝。

“舒服吗……宝贝？”

巴基只感到头晕目眩，所有的感官集中在那个点，恨不得史蒂夫把整只手臂插进他的身体。

“给我……”巴基咽了咽口水，“啊——一切……”

“我会的。”

前所未有的快感流过巴基的四肢百骸，他很确定吸血鬼在用瞬移的能力操他，他甚至来不及呻吟，张着嘴却只发出裂帛般的断断续续的嘶吼。

尽管史蒂夫没有使用他的身体，巴基却感觉自己正在被过度使用，几乎要被操坏了。

吸血鬼用手指长时间地操着他，让他好几次尖叫着射了出来。他的眼睛反复涌出生理泪水，模糊了他的视线。

“史蒂夫……不要了，我……啊——”

巴基几乎什么都射不出来了，可他的后穴还在剧烈收缩，紧紧吸着史蒂夫的手指。当史蒂夫终于把手指抽出来，巴基把所有的体重压在史蒂夫身上。

让巴基措手不及的是，史蒂夫把沾满了肠液的手指伸进了自己的嘴里舔舐，然后吻住他的唇，让他品尝浓烈的性爱气息。

黑暗袭击了巴基，他的意识逐渐模糊，而令人后怕的快感还在他的体内蛰伏……

*

巴基不知道自己睡了多久，他再次醒来的时候发现自己正在装满温水的浴缸里躺着。

他也许昏睡了十分钟，十五分钟，不管是几分钟都是羞耻的——史蒂夫只用了手指而且穿戴整齐，他甚至没有脱下那该死的黑色风衣。

或许他不该和吸血鬼比较体力。

“你醒了。”

史蒂夫从门口走进来，手里拿着一杯苏打饮料，迅速地半跪在浴缸前把它递给他。巴基只觉得干渴不已，一口气喝了大半杯。清新冰凉的液体顺着食道而下，缓解了快感和热潮带来的眩晕。

他发出满足的惊叹，目光扫过不远处的淋浴间，发现那里一片狼藉，破碎的玻璃和沐浴露满地都是。

“发生了什么？”

史蒂夫似乎想要避开这个话题，却在他的注视下开了口：“我试着抚慰自己……”

巴基立刻明白了史蒂夫的意思。他并不害怕，只是心疼他的吸血鬼。他捧着史蒂夫的脸，自作主张地轻吻史蒂夫紧锁的眉头，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

“我现在可以抱你了吗？”

吸血鬼用最快的速度拥抱了他。

巴基把依然炙热的皮肤贴在吸血鬼冰凉的身体上，长长地舒了口气，因为拥抱着吸血鬼的感觉实在太好了。

“抱歉……”

“我也很抱歉，我不该跟你吵架。”

巴基察觉到吸血鬼在轻笑，不满地揪住吸血鬼的金发，“笑什么？”

“我听说每一对恋人都会吵架。”

“我喜欢你解决矛盾的方式。”

史蒂夫放开巴基，“我不该那么冲动，可我当时只想证明我多想要你……”他把巴基的头发扫到脑后，细细欣赏巴基的五官，“我只想告诉你……”

“我知道。”巴基打断了史蒂夫的话，否则他没办法继续生气，甚至会忘记重要的事情。

“你依然在生气。”

吸血鬼得出结论。

巴基把手放回水里，鼓着一口气整个人沉入水底。从浴缸的底部透过水看上去，吸血鬼的面容有些模糊不清，但他可以感觉吸血鬼越来越近了。

吸血鬼找到了他的唇，巴基睁着眼，看无数的泡泡从他们的嘴边由慢而快地升起……巴基顺势把他的吸血鬼拉进水里，老实说这个浴缸对他们而言太小，好处是他们可以无限贴近。

他们离开水面，在亲吻的缝隙巴基抚摸史蒂夫的猩红血管，用模糊不清的气音说：“我也可以……嗯……不生气。”

吸血鬼的衣服湿透了，但他看起来并不是那么在意。

“告诉我怎么做，宝贝……”

“一直叫我‘宝贝’，还有……告诉我你所有的秘密。”

他们的嘴唇不得不分离，每当他们接吻的时间超过十秒钟。巴基追逐史蒂夫的唇，自作主张地啄了啄吸血鬼的唇瓣。

“告诉我，史蒂夫，我想知道全部。”

吸血鬼并没有生气，“我会的。”

巴基转过身让自己的背贴着吸血鬼的胸口，吸血鬼则把下颌抵在他的脑袋上。

“我听着。”

“现在还不是好时机。”

“即使我有无限的时间，我不想等什么好时机。”

“我以为你会喜欢神秘的吸血鬼。”

“至少一个秘密，我坚持。”

吸血鬼沉默了很久，似乎在思考说哪个秘密才好。

“娜塔莎正在帮我寻找血清抑制剂。”

“什么——为什么？”

“为了……”

冰凉的吻落在巴基的耳朵上，然后顺着脖子而下……巴基猜想他一定是疯了才会让吸血鬼吻他的脖子。

“你在……嗯……转移我的注意力。”

“为什么不呢？”

更多的吻落在巴基的皮肤上，同时他可以感觉到史蒂夫在轻轻按摩他的大腿肌肉。

“我明天再审问你……”

“听你的。”

 

第十五章  宿敌

 

巴基从吸血鬼的床上醒来。

在史蒂夫用手指把他干得神志不清的第二天早上他并不因为四肢和某处的轻微酸痛而惊讶，让他惊讶的是，史蒂夫还躺在他身边，双目紧闭。

巴基知道吸血鬼在假寐，但他不打算戳穿他的男朋友。

他轻轻把被子掀开，谢天谢地史蒂夫没有穿衣服（他同时希望史蒂夫没有穿着裤子）。老实说他不明白自己为什么要像一个偷窥狂那样盯着自己男朋友的肉体，他明明可以要求史蒂夫在家里穿得少一点（好吧这似乎是一个奇怪的要求）。

巴基想了想，他同时迷恋穿着修身黑色风衣的吸血鬼。

猎人喜欢强壮有力的身体，那是他们择偶的第一标准。巴基猜想那可能是他钟情于史蒂夫首要原因——他曾经以为他需要看守的吸血鬼会有着苍白孱弱的身子，无神空洞的双目和又长又丑的指甲，但是史蒂夫不符合以上的假设，他的情况恰恰是相反的：肌肉饱满而匀称的躯干、纯净湛蓝的眼眸、修剪整齐的指甲……史蒂夫笑起来甚至会让他感到温暖。

惊喜，那是巴基见到史蒂夫的第一感受。尽管他当时还痛恨所有的吸血鬼，他不能否认这点。史蒂夫给了他太多的惊喜，惊喜渐渐变成了吸引，吸引变成了迷恋—— ** **那么史蒂夫呢？史蒂夫为什么会喜欢他？****

“你的心跳变快了。”吸血鬼轻声说，然后他睁开了眼睛。

巴基把思绪收了收，主动凑近了一分，吸血鬼果然往后退了一些。

“你在偷听我的心跳吗，史蒂夫？”

“一整晚。”蓝眼睛的吸血鬼老实回答。

巴基被吸血鬼打发时间的方式逗乐了，“这听起来很浪漫。”

“如果我不是一只嗜血的吸血鬼的话。”

“你是我的吸血鬼。”巴基强调，同时捏着史蒂夫的下巴，像是在训话。

“我，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，接受你的看守。”

“全心全意？”

“我全心全意接受你的看守。”

巴基满意地吻了吻吸血鬼的嘴唇，尽管他的心里有一个声音在谴责他的吸血鬼不够坦诚。

“我去准备早餐。”

史蒂夫并没有表示惊讶或者反对，只是一脸正经地说：“别割伤你自己。”

“我是这么打算的，这样你就可以吸我了。”巴基打趣道，可史蒂夫似乎被他的笑话吓到了，露出紧张的神色。

“我在开玩笑，你这个混蛋。”

史蒂夫露出无奈的微笑，这让巴基想要和他调情。

猎人不擅长花言巧语，更喜欢行动。巴基就是这么做了，他用手指轻轻抬起吸血鬼的下巴，倾过身子咬住吸血鬼的嘴唇。

吸血鬼谨慎地对待他的调情，在这个“吻”结束后依然保持着原来的姿势。

“这不是个好主意。”

“我想什么时候吻你就什么时候吻你。”巴基气恼地宣布。他无法理解为什么他的吸血鬼依旧如此不解风情。

“契约里可没这么写。”

“契约里也没说明吸血鬼可以用手指干他的猎人。”

“你知道我想要的不仅是那个。”

巴基不喜欢和史蒂夫争执，他们的矛盾越来越多，好在不是源于仇恨而是……

“爱情是一个复杂的东西。”

史蒂夫显然没预料到他会说这个。吸血鬼的蓝色眼睛充满了甜蜜和自责，就连说话的语气都带着哄骗般的温和。“也许是因为我们的年龄差太大了，宝贝。”

“是啊，”巴基恶狠狠地瞪着他的吸血鬼，“我不该和一个两百多岁的老头恋爱，这真让人恶心。”

说完，巴基恶狠狠地吻了吻史蒂夫的嘴唇，翻身下床。

史蒂夫在他把自己困在厨房准备双人份的早餐的时候出现，不合时宜地给了他一个吻。

“我有事得出去一趟，宝贝。”

****那是二十个小时之前的事。** **

此刻是凌晨四点半，巴基只觉得自己做了一场噩梦——他的吸血鬼失踪了，他的追踪毫无效果，因为史蒂夫隐藏了吸血鬼的气味。

一方面他担心史蒂夫会在他外出的时候回来，一方面又担心史蒂夫遇到了什么危险。显然第二种更加让他害怕。

 ** **史蒂夫从来没有夜不归宿。**** 这听上去就像他把史蒂夫当成了十七岁的少年，但事实就是这样，他的吸血鬼喜欢在家里度过夜晚，尽管吸血鬼不需要睡眠。

一定发生了什么史蒂夫意料之外的事。巴基在得出结论的同时正在准备他的第二次出行。他在十一点的时候试图追踪过吸血鬼，但史蒂夫故意隐去了他的气味，他只追到了纽约边界，而那个方向和地图上的路线正好相反。他匆匆回到家，想要从长计议，却发现他根本等不了。

操蛋的契约。

为什么他和吸血鬼不能有心电感应呢？一定有这样的魔法或者如尼文……不，他需要先找到史蒂夫。

巴基输入密码，从保险箱里拿走了很多钻石，多得足够让女巫不顾危险地施法。

恐惧带来的冷汗和运动产生的热汗交织着，巴基发出一声咒骂，把保险箱猛地关上。金属碰撞的尖锐响声划破了夜晚的静谧，除了让巴基更加狂躁以外没有别的效果。他穿上适合夜行的黑色机车皮衣，把之前沾满了汗水的衣服撕裂，他看着无辜躺在地上的衣服，深吸了几口气。

有一件关于猎人的事需要说明——猎人很好斗，攻击性极强，容易被恐惧和敌意激怒。

巴基不知道他为什么要这样在意，史蒂夫并没有说今晚会回来，但他的心空了一块，极度想要撕裂什么东西。或许是他没法接受他和吸血鬼在床上醒来并温存之后他的吸血鬼便消失得无影无踪。

“你没有吸血鬼的血，我没法追踪他。”

直到听到女巫亲口说出这句话巴基才回过神，他已经坐在了女巫的对面。他甚至不记得自己是怎么过来的，唯一的记忆是不断闪回的画面和冰冷刺骨的夜风。

“用我的血。”巴基听到自己麻木的声音，“我们有契约，他的血融进了我的。”

“那只是微量……”

“我不介意多流一点血。”

失血过多并没有造成什么影响，巴基看着女巫用他的血施法，仿佛那根本不是他的血。女巫念动魔咒，蜡烛的火焰猛地变大，差点烧到了女巫的帐帘。血流在地图上流动，有方向性地，并在女巫令人头晕目眩的声音中越流越快。

巴基不敢相信最终的结果——血流停在了史蒂夫的公寓。

“我劝你快点行动。”

早在女巫能够给出她的忠告之前巴基就站起来了，他甚至没有道谢，匆匆潜入了夜色。

*

来自太阳辐射的热量在不断流失，气温不断下降。巴基抢了一辆飞车党的机车，在黑暗的夜色极速前进。他的目标很明确却又很模糊，他完全不知道迎接他的将是什么。

他设想过很多种情况，做了最坏的打算，但他依然因为浓烈的血腥味停下了脚步。他站在楼下就可以闻到浓烈的腥味，他知道那来自他们的公寓，而那不是人类的血。

那是兽血。更具体一点，是狼人的血。

巴基集中注意力，果然闻到了吸血鬼的血的气味。他不知道自己是以怎样的心情走进了楼道，他只想快点见到史蒂夫，一刻也等不了。

潜行到门口的时候巴基闻到了新生儿和娜塔莎的气味，但当他打开门他只看到躺在沙发上的史蒂夫。

那个瞬间他的心跳猛地停止，或许是因为史蒂夫看上去只是在睡觉，又或许是因为史蒂夫惨白的脸庞和滴血的指尖。

巴基往前一步，下一秒便被娜塔莎用大腿绞到地上。他用最快的速度掏出猎人匕首，但那依然不够快，娜塔莎差点打断了他的手臂。好在他的如尼文足以灼伤吸血鬼漂亮的脸蛋。

他看着娜塔莎露出了尖利的獠牙，就是那个时候他听到了史蒂夫的声音。

“住手，娜塔莎……”

“他流了很多血，”娜塔莎冷静回答，她的脸也在恢复，这让她看上去少了一分狰狞。“他还撕裂了你的伤口。”

“我什么都没做。”

“你找了女巫。”

巴基的血液倒流，他做了什么？

“没关系。巴基？”

巴基甩开娜塔莎，成功靠近他的吸血鬼，可他不知道下一步该怎么做。他掀开了史蒂夫的皮衣，触目惊心的狼爪印刺痛了他的眼睛。

“嘿，我没事。”

“你只是和一个狼人打了一架。”

狼爪在史蒂夫的胸口留下了很深的伤口，几乎撕裂了史蒂夫的内脏。巴基留下的猎人烙印也被撕毁了。

一想到他的行为加深了吸血鬼的伤口，巴基几乎没法呼吸。“我很抱歉……”

“我能够理解……我会恢复，只是比较慢。这是血清的好处。”

“你被狼人咬了吗？”

吸血鬼无力地闭上眼睛。巴基轻轻扯开吸血鬼的袖子，毫不意外地发现了带血的野兽齿痕。

“你需要狼人的毒液。”巴基说完便想到史蒂夫的身体会排斥狼人的毒液。

操……

史蒂夫的眼周由苍白变成了猩红，巴基知道那是因为他的伤口在渗血，多亏了和娜塔莎的缠斗。

“你想吸血吗？”

“旺达他们去找了。”

巴基用没受伤的手轻轻抚摸史蒂夫的脸颊，“我就在这里。”

“别说傻话。”吸血鬼无奈又艰难地笑了。

“别干蠢事。”巴基不甘示弱地回嘴。

“在我看来你们都挺蠢的。”娜塔莎一针见血地指出。

“娜塔莎，替我……防止旺达他们伤害巴基。”

娜塔莎翻了一个巨大的白眼。

“你觉得我打不过两只新生吸血鬼吗？”巴基难以置信地问。

史蒂夫没有回答，似乎昏过去了。巴基感觉自己就像一个得了不治之症的人的配偶，他完全不知道该怎么办。

好在他的吸血鬼没有撒谎，狼人留下的伤口正在缓慢愈合。巴基吻了吻史蒂夫冰凉的额头，一边清理史蒂夫的伤口一边问娜塔莎：“哪头畜生咬了他？”

“太多了，我记不住。”

“我不指望你把史蒂夫的秘密告诉我，我只是想……”

“复仇？”

“你觉得我办不到吗？”

娜塔莎哼了一口气，像是对巴基的决定有些满意。她坐在单人沙发椅上，看着巴基的眼睛，“吸血鬼和狼人是宿敌，再说……”

“他们咬伤的是我的吸血鬼。”

娜塔莎的面部表情僵硬了一秒钟，她突然不合时宜地笑起来。巴基被美人的笑声弄得心烦意乱。

“我总算知道他看上你哪点了。”

 

第十六章  猎人聚会

 

詹姆斯和史蒂夫十指紧扣，仓促地交换一个吻，快速走进一间门牌上刻着猎人标记的酒吧。

他们今天晚上的节目是参加布鲁克林的猎人聚会。

这听上去挺讽刺的，吸血鬼参加一个专门给猎人准备的聚会。詹姆斯并不希望史蒂夫陪他过来，可史蒂夫坚持。詹姆斯知道发生了什么——娜塔莎一定把他想宰几头狼复仇的事告诉了史蒂夫。

詹姆斯这几天并不好过，他先是花了十个小时的时间寸步不离地守在缓慢自愈的吸血鬼身边，作息完全被打乱，还花费精力去学习猎杀狼人的如尼文，结果他的吸血鬼还是如此不解风情，醒来之后的第一件事就是禁止他去找狼人复仇。不管他去哪里史蒂夫都要跟着，这让詹姆斯有一种被吸血鬼追踪的错觉。

他不得不承认娜塔莎这么做很聪明，他也确实享受吸血鬼持续不断的关注和“监护”（不管他们怎么亲热史蒂夫都不会用瞬移能力逃跑），但和他的吸血鬼男友参加一周一次的猎人聚会确实让他有些紧张——不少猎人已经把目光锁定在他们身上了。

拥有猎人血统的猎人通过至少十年的艰苦训练才能成为一个合格的猎人，他们可以说是从小就认识，但是他们在根据契约“领取”他们的吸血鬼之后就得各奔东西，所以他们会在特定的时间举办猎人聚会。詹姆斯刚开始参加这样的活动，确实也交到了不少分散在布鲁克林的猎人朋友。

当然啦，不少猎人也会带上他们的吸血鬼，毕竟嗜血的渴望不会停止。但是没有哪个猎人和吸血鬼像巴基和史蒂夫那样十指紧扣。他们的关系不言而喻。

詹姆斯把史蒂夫带到吧台，给自己点了一杯加冰的威士忌，给他的吸血鬼点了一杯血腥玛丽。这个关于吸血鬼的笑话逗笑了史蒂夫，他一边说“谢谢你宝贝”一边抬起詹姆斯的下巴，把冰冷的嘴唇送到猎人男友的嘴边。

詹姆斯本来可以享受这个吻，要知道吸血鬼身上的古龙水香味已经折磨他很久了，但是他用余光瞥到了正踩着十厘米的高跟鞋向他们走来的艾米丽。

“美好的夜晚，不是吗？”

詹姆斯叹着气放开他的男朋友，给他的老朋友点了一杯马提尼。他再次看向艾米丽，后者给了他一个“别想这样打发我”的眼神。

“艾米丽·奈特利。”艾米丽向史蒂夫伸出了一只手，詹姆斯尽量不去吐槽那五只可以让吸血鬼自愧不如的尖利多彩的指甲。

史蒂夫露出一个友好的微笑，轻轻握住女士的手，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，詹姆斯的吸血鬼。”

艾米丽用纤细而富有肌肉的手臂搂住脸色不佳的詹姆斯，在他耳边轻声说：“你没告诉我你的吸血鬼拥有一双蓝眼睛。”

“我也没告诉你我们在上床。”詹姆斯恶狠狠地回应。

艾米丽大笑起来，她的笑声吸引了不少猎人的注意力，好极了。

“我完全能理解，亲爱的。你的吸血鬼很辣，而且他的目光一直停留在你的身上。”

吸血鬼心虚地喝了一口血腥玛丽。

这就是让詹姆斯又爱又恨的地方，史蒂夫给他的关注实在太过了，他想给吸血鬼一个世界末日式的热吻又想扭断吸血鬼的脖子。

艾米丽掀开她的裙摆，从大腿绑带上拆下一把形状诡异的匕首，“我带了你要的东西。”

詹姆斯接过匕首，吻了吻艾米丽的手背。老实说他很喜欢艾米丽，因为他们互相照顾，而且艾米丽总有门道找到一些奇奇怪怪的东西。

“小心点，詹姆斯，我以为猎人和狼人已经停战了。”

吸血鬼的视线穿过艾米丽的血肉之躯到达詹姆斯身上，詹姆斯尽量忽略那道炙热的目光，自顾自把匕首藏好。就连艾米丽都觉察到了令人不安的因素，她用嘴型说了一句“抱歉”。詹姆斯并不怕他的吸血鬼，他只是需要一点时间。

“亲爱的，替我陪一陪艾米丽，我很快回来。”詹姆斯笑着说，吻了吻史蒂夫僵硬的脸颊，又给了艾米丽一个“不准觊觎我的吸血鬼”的眼神后走向酒吧的公共卫生间。

*

史蒂夫很快突破了猎人刻在门上的如尼文，还好詹姆斯的速度足够快，只用了不到半分钟的时间标记这个漂亮的武器。获得新武器的猎人总是兴奋激动的，所以詹姆斯原谅了史蒂夫的粗鲁闯入。他靠在洗手台，勾住史蒂夫的腰，把正在生气的男朋友拉近一分，“让美人独自待在吧台是很不绅士的。”

吸血鬼的回应让詹姆斯始料未及，他硬生生把詹姆斯砸在了洗手台上，用冰凉的身体牢牢抵着詹姆斯，“你为什么那么固执？”

“因为……”詹姆斯顺势把双腿缠在吸血鬼的腰上，将双唇无限贴近吸血鬼，“我是一个猎人，你不能阻止猎人选择他的猎物。”

史蒂夫露出了他熟悉的表情——浓烈的渴望，而不是愤怒。詹姆斯的每一根神经都被汹涌而来的热潮袭击，他忍不住想把冰凉的吸血鬼拉得更近一点，可他的史蒂夫倔得要命，不管他用多大的力气去拉扯依然保持原来的姿势，像一尊冰冷而可笑的雕像。

“你到底在生什么气？”詹姆斯笑着问道。他喜欢愤怒的吸血鬼，因为被愤怒驱使的史蒂夫性感到了不可理喻的地步。

“这很危险，詹姆斯，狼人不是好惹的。”

“可你还是去招惹他们了，为什么？”

史蒂夫的目光因为心虚柔和了不少，“我们之前讨论过了，宝贝，别纠结那个。”

“我的男朋友是最神秘的吸血鬼，他的秘密我永远猜不透。”詹姆斯用双手捧着史蒂夫的脸，直视吸血鬼的蓝眼睛，“或许我可以扭断你的脖子然后去杀几头狼，让你看看你的猎人有多大的本事。”

恼怒让史蒂夫的眼周顷刻间染上了猩红，他看上去似乎想要狠狠咬穿詹姆斯的颈动脉或者狠狠啃咬詹姆斯的嘴唇。詹姆斯咒骂了一句，堵住吸血鬼的嘴唇替吸血鬼做了决定。

他们互相拉扯，急不可耐地接吻。詹姆斯坐着的洗手台因为他们的粗暴而呈现坍塌的趋势，无数的裂痕让瓷砖制成的脆弱产物岌岌可危，但他们并不在乎这点。

詹姆斯狠狠揪着史蒂夫的金发，啃咬那张薄唇直到他的胸口不再装满愤怒。他的吸血鬼破坏了他的好心情还隐藏了那么多秘密，如果想要用一个吻抵消这些史蒂夫最好用尽全力。

吸血鬼把自己牢牢卡在猎人的双腿间，亲吻猎人的嘴唇直到他们都无法呼吸。比起亲吻他的詹姆斯，吸血带来的快感根本算不上什么。

史蒂夫从没想过他会用这样的方式解决他和猎人的争执。他应该努力说服詹姆斯而不是像现在这样毫无理智地在公共场所和男朋友亲热。

亲吻詹姆斯的感觉就像重新获得了心跳。

他戒不掉这个。

他的猎人总能在最糟糕的时刻挑起他的欲念，轻易破坏他花费百年时间铸造的盾牌。

谁说猎人不是邪恶的物种呢？

史蒂夫不知道如何抑制对詹姆斯的渴望，或者说他根本不想抑制。

“继续……不要停下来，”詹姆斯胡乱啃咬史蒂夫的嘴唇，甚至舔过了史蒂夫脸上突起的血管，“我就可以考虑……嗯……”

“考虑什么？”

史蒂夫把嘴唇贴在他的颈动脉，詹姆斯重重地喘气，舔舔唇，“不跑到狼人的地盘……今天。”

“只是今天吗？”吸血鬼苦笑着问道。

詹姆斯被史蒂夫耸动的鼻翼弄得有些痒，他吻了吻史蒂夫的金发，“别讨价还价，宝贝。”

“很好，”史蒂夫又开始吻他，冰凉的嘴唇贴着他火热的肌肤，却把他弄得更烫了，“我应该学会满足。”

“可我……确实想……嗯……试试我的新武器。”

詹姆斯没有得到回应，因为史蒂夫用舌尖轻柔地撬开了他的牙齿。该死，作为一只刚刚拥有男朋友的吸血鬼,史蒂夫的吻技实在好得不可思议。

他们忘乎所以地接吻，直到他们同时嗅到了一股恼人的气味——狼人。

鉴于酒吧里有不少吸血鬼，狼人算是不速之客。詹姆斯只觉得别在他腰间的匕首在发烫发热，似乎在催促他立刻使用。

“那不一定是咬伤我的狼人，”史蒂夫低声说，他没有放开充满攻击性的猎人，“别冲动。”

“如果是，别撒谎。”

“我保证。”

詹姆斯又吻了吻吸血鬼无奈撅起的嘴唇，“这才是我的吸血鬼。”

*

狼人是暴虐的产物，他们生性残暴，变成巨狼之后更是毫无人性可言。他们易怒却不狡猾，因为群居且不能瞬移所以容易追踪。有专门猎杀狼人的猎人，他们一般只在狼人伤害人类之后出手，猎杀狼人的如尼文也更为复杂。

吸血鬼猎人在几百年前和一些地下生物包括狼人停战，有时候吸血鬼猎人也会在追捕吸血鬼的时候请求狼人的帮助。

但那已经是几百年前的事情了。

詹姆斯注意到那个狼人：穿着黑色的背心还有口袋多得数不清的军绿色长裤，古铜色的肌肉，有些脏兮兮的，看上去像是已经三十岁的普通工人，但他的眼神充满野性和危险。詹姆斯同时注意到史蒂夫的表情——史蒂夫认得那个狼人。

“他是谁？”

“朗姆洛，一个狼群的阿尔法。”

“他咬伤了你。”

“没错。”

吸血鬼牢牢抓住了詹姆斯的手腕，而与此同时狼人端着一杯啤酒向他们走来。

“你想带着我逃跑吗？”

“不，我想咬破他的颈动脉。”

詹姆斯深吸一口气，‘“别诱惑我，史蒂夫。”

“什么？”

狼人已经来到了他们跟前。

“罗杰斯，今晚有伴了？”

詹姆斯不动声色地抽出他的新武器，绿色的蛇形匕首在他的手里闪着幽暗的光，他听到史蒂夫镇定沉稳的声音。

“我想我们的关系没有好到互相问候的地步，朗姆洛。”

“别放在心上，罗杰斯。你我都知道那不是私人恩怨，那只是——”

狼人不说话了，因为詹姆斯把匕首刺进了他的腹部。猎人看着狼人震惊的表情，他知道匕首上的如尼文在发挥作用，狼人无力抵抗。他用力一折，掰断了还插在狼人身体的匕首，蛇形的刀身立刻伸展缠绕，死死卡在狼人的血肉里。

“抱歉，这对我的猎人来说就是私人恩怨。”

 

第十七章  心跳

 

巴基意识到自己处于梦境是在他跟随史蒂夫进入那片森林之后。有那么一瞬间他看到了史蒂夫的视角：幽暗的森林里面闪烁着几道野兽的目光，狼人的轮廓渐渐清晰可见。走在泥土上的感觉很不真实，仿佛那不是坚实的地面而是一片沼泽。月光稀薄，他看到史蒂夫不断接近狼群，画面闪回史蒂夫浑身是伤躺在沙发的场景——不……

他猛地睁开眼，深吸几口气之后看到了站在他床前的吸血鬼。

“你做噩梦了。”

巴基花了一点时间才反应过来这是现实，而他的男朋友像个偷窥狂一样在深夜守在他的床前看他睡觉。

巧合的是，他此刻真的很需要见到史蒂夫。即使史蒂夫不出现在他的房间他也会试着去寻找他，他担心史蒂夫会再次受伤。

“过来。”巴基轻声说，尽量掩饰自己的惊慌。

史蒂夫不确定地走向他，“你梦到了什么？”

“过来。”巴基重复道。

他抱住吸血鬼冰冷的身体，贪婪地嗅着吸血鬼身上的淡淡薄荷香气。他恨狼人，恨那些伤害他心爱之人的野兽。可此刻他打算把对狼人的恨转化为对吸血鬼的爱，所以他开始寻找吸血鬼的唇。

史蒂夫小心地回应他的吻，并没有推开他的意思。

一吻结束后他们并肩躺在他的床上，史蒂夫紧紧搂着他。

“你为什么会在这里？”

“看着你。你前两天捅伤了狼群的阿尔法，他们可能会复仇。”

“你可以阻止我，但是你没有。如果他们来了……”

“我会保护你。”史蒂夫吻了吻他的额头，“不管发生什么。”

“这话出自一只差点被狼人咬死的吸血鬼之口。”巴基低笑，又觉得充满保护欲的吸血鬼很可爱，忍不住凑近了一分，吻了吻史蒂夫的喉结。史蒂夫自然受不了这样的刺激，他按住巴基，偏过头想要躲过更多的吻。

“我当时被蒙着眼睛，还不准用尖牙……所以他们可以伤害我。”

巴基停止了他的胡闹，他之前还天真地以为那是一场吸血鬼和狼人的真正较量。“你为什么要这么做？”

“这是交易的一部分，我没想到狼人会背弃交易的内容，原来他们只想复仇。”

巴基坐起来，凝视史蒂夫波澜不惊的蓝眼睛，没有从中获得任何有用的信息。他的直觉告诉他史蒂夫和狼人的恩怨没有那么简单。

“告诉我交易的内容，否则我会亲自去问，如果那些畜生不说我就——”

巴基的话被史蒂夫打断，吸血鬼用肉眼难以捕捉的速度把他按在床上，往常他会欢迎史蒂夫这么做，但现在显然不是亲热的时机。

“不要让自己陷入危险，巴基。你不知道如果你出了什么意外我会做出什么……”

“你会做什么？”

史蒂夫的目光黯淡下来，仿佛他是在忏悔，“很可怕的事情，我没办法说出口。”

“那就告诉我你和狼人的交易，至少告诉我狼人为什么那么恨你。”

“因为……”史蒂夫闭上眼，颤抖的鼻翼和紧皱的眉头让巴基有些害怕他接下来会听到的话。

巴基深吸一口气，轻轻抚摸史蒂夫的脸颊，“没关系的，史蒂夫。”

“因为我曾经杀死了所有的成年狼人。”

*

巴基渐渐意识到他的吸血鬼拥有强大的破坏力，血清的强化作用远远超过他的想象。他靠在史蒂夫的胸口，耳边萦绕的是史蒂夫温和而缥缈的声音。

史蒂夫要讲述的故事并不温柔。

“我从没告诉你我注射血清的原因，实际上我也没有和其他人说过。大概一百年前北美洲的狼人和吸血鬼爆发了热战，在那之前所有的厮杀和流血都显得不值一提。狼人的首领执意要建立新的秩序，他们连被吸血鬼咬过的人类都不放过，伤亡非常惨烈。”

“所以你注射了血清。”

史蒂夫没有立刻回答，他似乎陷入了回忆，半晌他自顾自地笑起来，“我被转化的时候才十六岁，在注射血清前是一只非常瘦弱的吸血鬼，你想象不到。”

“疼吗？”

“不疼。”史蒂夫说，吻了吻巴基的鬓角。“当时并不是所有吸血鬼都敢注射血清，我是第一个。剩下的血清被夺走了。”

“你阻止了这场战争。”

“不，我杀死了它，通过制造无数具狼人尸体。如果狼人只针对吸血鬼我不会那么做，但是他们屠杀了一个吸血鬼居住过的村子。”

“一百年前猎人和吸血鬼的契约已经存在了。”

“狼人不在乎这个。”

“那你现在需要从狼人那里拿到什么？”

史蒂夫又不说话了。有那么一个瞬间巴基担心史蒂夫会选择催眠他，他用四肢缠住吸血鬼冰凉的身体，“告诉我，拜托，我不想乱猜。”

“总之不是母狼人。”

巴基花了一秒钟时间才意识到史蒂夫在开玩笑，吸血鬼突如其来的幽默感让他无法适应。他重重地捶了吸血鬼一拳，“你做梦吧。”

史蒂夫按住他的手，讨好地吻了吻他的手背。“我想要的是剩余的吸血鬼血清。”

“为什么？”

“我不能让它落到邪恶的人手里。”

*

猎人不会放过看中的猎物，在猎人和吸血鬼矛盾最激烈的年代如果一个猎人的匕首染到了一只吸血鬼的血，他会追杀这只吸血鬼直到天涯海角。

现在即使是吸血鬼始祖都有自己的猎人，猎人和吸血鬼的关系越来越复杂。但不管怎么样猎人的能力和直觉不会减弱，这也就是为什么巴基相信史蒂夫没有说出全部的实话。

他不能逼迫史蒂夫说出一切，因为史蒂夫已经讲述了一段黑暗的历史。他不敢相信史蒂夫独自度过了两百多年的吸血鬼生涯，先是作为最弱小的吸血鬼，后来主动注射血清成为血族最强大的吸血鬼之一，现在史蒂夫日夜承受血清的副作用——无穷无尽的嗜血渴望。

他必须自己找出答案。

巴基在史蒂夫的陪伴下回到了他学习猎人技能的学院，他告诉史蒂夫他需要拿上一些武器，但他真正需要找的是关于那场战争还有血清的记载。

史蒂夫并没有起疑心。

“我没想到你需要那么多武器。”

“我的武器耗费得很快，你完全想不到。”

史蒂夫露出无辜的表情，“那我是不是应该担心？”

“是的，所以你最好老实一点。”

他们走出教堂，远离长老视线之后交换了一个吻。巴基怀疑教授他使用匕首的长老会指责他这么做，但是他不在乎。

他们按照原路返回，走过稀无人烟的郊区然后回到他们的公寓。恍惚间巴基想起了他们第一次见面，他戴上吸血鬼的日光戒指和他的吸血鬼一前一后行走。

只不过这一次他们并肩而行，十指紧扣——命运真是个奇妙的东西。

在走进繁华市区的时候巴基接到了艾米丽的电话，他像往常一样接听，可从电话里传来的却不是艾米丽的声音。

“下午好。”

一个沙哑低沉的男声，由于通话的失真效果巴基花了一点时间才确定电话那端是什么人——朗姆洛。

“你把艾米丽怎么了？！”巴基几乎要捏碎他的手机，“你要是动了她……”

“怎么了？”史蒂夫握紧了他的手，紧张地关注他的一举一动。

“别紧张，我和艾米丽小宝贝没有问题。你的吸血鬼不愿意接我的电话，所以……”

“她在哪里？”

“嘿，亲爱的，”艾米丽听上去并没有什么不同，这让巴基松了口气，“朗姆洛想借用我的手机，他请我喝了几杯酒——我受不了狼人的气味，你们快点打完这个电话可以吗？”

“好吧。”

巴基皱着眉把手机递给史蒂夫，他的吸血鬼摇摇头，巴基只好打开了免提。

“朗姆洛，你还有什么想说的？”

“解药在我们这里，用你所有的钻石来换。但我不能保证你的安全。”

“什么解药？”巴基的心跳一滞，他的直觉锁定了这个词，寒意瞬间占据了他的心脏。

史蒂夫的神情顷刻间紧张起来，湛蓝的眼眸染上尘埃，他用瞬移能力抢过巴基的手机然后消失得无影无踪。

****原来这才是史蒂夫的秘密。他想重新获得心跳。** **

巴基不记得自己是怎么回到他们的公寓。他浑身冰凉，脑子一团糟，太多的声音、太多的回忆、太多的证据……

****“我，史蒂夫·罗杰斯接受你的看守。”** **

****“这听起来很不错，子弹总是更快的。”** **

****……** **

****“任何一只吸血鬼如果还有渴望就不会选择自杀。”** **

****……** **

****“你想过结束这一切吗？结束无穷无尽的渴望还有折磨。”** **

****“想。”** **

****“我很抱歉。”** **

****“但不是以自杀的方式，我没有放弃希望，巴基。”** **

****……** **

****“那你为什么会以为我讨厌你？”** **

****“你是猎人，巴基，我们本该势不两立。”** **

****“我们有契约。”** **

****“但契约没有规定你必须喜欢我，而且，我很危险，我是一个嗜血魔鬼。”** **

****……** **

****“我只是在想如果我的心脏可以正常工作，此刻一定会跳得很快，吵得你不想再靠在我的胸前。”** **

****“抱歉我不能温暖你。”** **

****……** **

****“你偷听我的心跳？”** **

****“一整晚。”** **

****“这听起来很浪漫。”** **

****“如果我不是一只嗜血的吸血鬼。”** **

****……** **

他怎么能够忽略。

*

“你为什么不愿意告诉我真相？”

史蒂夫看上去就像一个受害者，他没有反抗，任由巴基将匕首抵在他的咽喉。

“因为你以为我们有永生，我不想让你失望。”

巴基红着眼，把匕首刺进吸血鬼的咽喉，他的匕首瞬间染成了红色。“那你的计划是什么？抛弃我然后再服下那该死的解药？”

“我会让你忘记我的存在然后……嗯……”

巴基把他的吸血鬼钉在了墙上，还有他的心。他恨不得把他的心挖出来也钉在墙上，因为那颗心疼得他无法呼吸。

“我们不该在一起，巴基。”史蒂夫不知道吸血鬼还能流泪，总之这是第一次，“我是一只吸血鬼，不管我到哪里黑暗会如影随形，而你是猎人……”

巴基只觉得史蒂夫的自卑和顾虑离谱到了不可理喻的地步，可他也知道史蒂夫不想再做一只吸血鬼。

****史蒂夫从来就不像吸血鬼。** **

他又能做什么呢，他不曾被嗜血的渴望折磨。巴基不知道他能做什么，他只知道他想要史蒂夫。

“我和你一起找解药，然后你留下来。”

“我会死，巴基，而你拥有永生。”

“我不在乎。”

猎人不曾体验过那么强烈的感情，他拔掉染满血液的匕首，下一秒他得到了吸血鬼的吻。

再吻不到史蒂夫他就要疯掉了。

巴基不会用“接吻”来形容他们现在的举动。他啃咬史蒂夫的嘴唇，直到史蒂夫流血，然后他继续撕咬史蒂夫的下巴、耳垂、脖子，他撕扯史蒂夫的衣服，他从来没有觉得它们那么碍事。他甚至没注意到史蒂夫是不是在回应他，他浑身发烫，只有吸血鬼冰凉的体温能够拯救他……

“不——”

巴基被甩到坚硬的墙壁，那也让他清醒了不少——他不计后果的举动释放了嗜血魔鬼，而那会让史蒂夫更加难过。

猩红的血管蛰伏着，史蒂夫的獠牙迅速生长，湛蓝的眼睛已经变成了纯粹的血红色。

这样的史蒂夫看上去很危险，但巴基知道史蒂夫能够战胜它。

“抱歉。”

史蒂夫闭着眼摇摇头。

“别走。”

如果变回人类能够让史蒂夫快乐，他会不惜一切代价帮助史蒂夫。尽管那意味着他必须看着史蒂夫老去。

巴基虔诚地亲吻史蒂夫的蓝眼睛，“你比我认识的所有猎人都要好，史蒂夫。我不能停止爱你，所以别丢下我。”

“即使我变成白发苍苍的老人你也爱我吗？”

巴基吻了吻史蒂夫上扬的嘴脸，“等你的脸上出现第一条皱纹我就不爱你了。”

“你这个混蛋。”

“你也不赖。”

门铃声在他们可以再一次亲吻对方之前响起了，巴基快速啄了啄史蒂夫的嘴唇，起身走向玄关。

他们都放松了警惕。

门铃又响了一次，巴基把那扇门打开。

肤色苍白、拥有一双绿眼睛的黑发男人，那是巴基在史蒂夫用瞬移能力挡在他面前之前看到的。

他知道他们门口站着的是一只吸血鬼，而那双摄人心魂的幽绿眸子属于吸血鬼始祖——洛基·劳菲森。

 

第十八章  始祖

 

“怎么，不请我进去吗？”

吸血鬼始祖提出了一个显而易见的问题，被鲜血浸润过无数次的声带发出的音色是出人意料的磁性低沉，就好像他只是来询问他的同类最近过得如何。

“这里没有你需要的东西，洛基。”相比之下史蒂夫的声音冰冷又陌生，倒显得不近人情。

巴基不动声色地接过史蒂夫手里的猎人匕首。他还需要谨慎控制自己的心跳声，因为吸血鬼始祖不会忽略任何的血肉之躯。如果可以巴基希望他永远不会遇到真正的吸血鬼始祖。仇恨总是随着时间而累积，血龄越长的吸血鬼对猎人的憎恨越深。

史蒂夫的身躯完全挡住了巴基的视线，如果他想要打量门外的不速之客就会显得十分刻意。

****“你会请我进去，罗杰斯。”** **

下一秒，巴基和吸血鬼始祖对视——史蒂夫被催眠了。

“谢谢。”始祖讽刺地道谢。他锁定紧抿着唇的猎人，后者迎接了他的试探。年轻猎人的表情就像一本打开的书，他可以读出猎人对吸血鬼与生俱来的敌意，这再简单不过了。他原本不会在意这个不足以构成威胁的猎人，怪就怪史蒂夫过早地暴露了自己的软肋。

洛基脱下他的灰色皮制手套，仅存的好奇心促使他观察史蒂夫的住所——史蒂夫依然在努力接近人类，这很好地满足了他预计的失望。

觉察到史蒂夫的懊恼和歉意，巴基悄悄握住了史蒂夫的手心。他想要用这种方式安慰史蒂夫没想到史蒂夫挣脱了他。巴基对史蒂夫的恼怒刚刚停息不久又被点燃，好在吸血鬼始祖的声音及时地提醒了他眼前最紧迫的难题。

“所以这就是你的待客之道吗？”

史蒂夫抿着唇，“我不吸血，你知道的。”

“我以为你会准备一些招待你那些忠诚的吸血鬼朋友，”洛基坐了下来，展示他虚伪的微笑，“好在我们有新鲜的血袋。”

巴基知道洛基指的是他，这是显而易见的。

“如果你敢动他……”

“永远不要用这样的态度对我，罗杰斯，”洛基收敛了笑意，“你可以无视我的警告无视我的法规但你不可以用这样的语气和我说话。”

那一刻巴基确信史蒂夫招惹了最不该招惹的吸血鬼，而他会成为史蒂夫的阻碍。

“过来，亲爱的。”

巴基不知道史蒂夫是不是洛基的对手，他除了照做没有办法，而史蒂夫果然阻止了他。

“如果你想加入我没有异议，噢……你该不会以为我要杀掉你的猎人吧？”

巴基看得出史蒂夫很想立刻发动战争，他的吸血鬼展示锋利的尖牙，猩红的血管因为浓烈的敌意而颤动。但巴基同时知道存活了好几个世纪的吸血鬼始祖不会做没有把握的事情，他不想让史蒂夫冒险。他主动走向洛基。

巴基原本想要用刀子在左手手心割开一个口子，但吸血鬼始祖微笑着阻止了他，冰凉的手指攀上他的手腕，“抱歉，我比较老派。”

吸血鬼的尖牙刺破他的皮肤，巴基能够清晰地感受到他的血液争先恐后地涌入吸血鬼的口腔。

这个过程比巴基预想的要短，洛基放开他的那一秒史蒂夫便用毒液处理他的伤口。很快，吸血鬼的齿印消失了。

“很令人惊叹不是吗？”洛基加重了语气，用上扬的尾音证明他真的在由衷赞美史蒂夫的能力，尽管他知道不会有人买账。

巴基忍着怒意，“你到底想要什么？”

“你有个脾气火爆的猎人，罗杰斯。”洛基忽略了猎人的敌意，“你应该尝尝他们的血，你将永远戒不掉这个。”

“这就是索尔的死因？”

听到索尔这个名字巴基的心里并不是毫无波澜，他当然知道索尔是谁——史上最强大的吸血鬼猎人，也是第一批使用契约的猎人，而他的吸血鬼就是洛基。

“他没死，相反他活得很好，他甚至可以强迫我发誓不亲自取你的命。”

“那你来这里做什么？”

巴基并不想继续这个话题，因为他知道血腥味会在这场试图互相说服的谈话结束后迅速蔓延，不管是谁都难以避免。而鉴于吸血鬼嗜血，他的情况不容乐观。

“你把我逼到了边缘，罗杰斯。你认为我会眼睁睁看着你带领一群吸血鬼寻找解药然后变成人类吗？他们把你当成了革命者，一个虚伪的神，妄想你能给他们带来自由。你尽可以打破吸血鬼的诅咒，延续后代，回到生老病死的轮回，只要你不挑战我的权威。”

史蒂夫在接下来的半分钟里保持着令人窒息的沉默，巴基不知道史蒂夫在想什么，他只知道那会是非常非常糟糕的决定。

“让我的猎人离开。”

这是让巴基心跳停止的最好办法。巴基看向他的吸血鬼，不敢相信到了这种时候他还是要被踢出局。

史蒂夫避开了他的视线。

“不，他会是非常好的帮手。我看得出来你很在乎他，或许你在乎所有人，那是你赢得人心的秘密不是吗？”洛基直视这只注射过血清又很想把他撕裂的吸血鬼，罗杰斯的愤怒让他感到久违的愉快。

“让他走。”

“我不走——”巴基恼怒地吼了回去，就好像他站在洛基的阵营。史蒂夫这才看向他，可那双蓝眼睛里装满的恳求和歉意只会让巴基更加气恼。

“你是怎么洗脑你的猎人的？”洛基表现出不合时宜的求知欲，“介意教教我吗？”

很好，至少洛基不知道他这么做是因为他和史蒂夫相爱。或许他和史蒂夫联合对抗洛基会有一丝胜算……他为什么要考虑胜算，难道他们还有别的办法吗？

“压制欲望不会让你变得强大，罗杰斯，你得学会妥协。”洛基说着，从口袋里牵出一枚精致的银制瓶子，“喝下它，否则我会让你吸干你的猎人。”

巴基希望他的反应可以比被激怒的史蒂夫更快一些，可事实与他的期待相差甚远——他被史蒂夫狠狠推开，在巨大的冲击力下撞碎了落地窗然后滚到满是玻璃碎片的地面。

与此同时两只吸血鬼开始了他们的战争。

这是巴基第一次看到两只强大的吸血鬼搏斗。史蒂夫和洛基就像两具黑色的龙卷风席卷并破坏他们经过的每一个角落。他们用现成的木制品还有锋利的獠牙作为武器，互相撕扯，发出野兽般的嘶鸣声。史蒂夫痛苦的低嚎刺痛了巴基的耳膜，他头疼欲裂，努力在一片混乱中辨认到底谁占了上风。可是吸血鬼的移动速度太快，远远超过了肉眼能够捕捉的极限。

又一股甜腥味涌到了喉咙，巴基应该立刻把血咽下去，可他无暇顾及这个——洛基赢了。

猎人用尽全力投掷他的匕首以阻止这个邪恶的始祖继续伤害史蒂夫，可洛基抓住了他的匕首，又把银制瓶子里的药水灌进了史蒂夫的口腔。

巴基屏住呼吸，寻找身上剩下的武器。他强迫自己不去看史蒂夫而是关注正在走向他的洛基。他看到洛基狰狞着脸从脸部、脖子、胸口、腰腹、大腿抽出木楔，带血的伤口开始愈合。

“我还以为罗杰斯会文明一点。”吸血鬼左脸的狰狞伤口还在慢慢恢复，就好像一个恶魔被撕下了伪善的面具。

“你给他喝了什么？”

“总之是好东西，亲爱的。我劝你不要白费力气，你无法战胜我。”

巴基踩着玻璃碎片站了起来，他流了点血，不过这已经无关紧要。

“你看，我们的罗杰斯队长总是抗拒吸血鬼的身份，抗拒嗜血的欲望，抗拒一切好的东西……我只不过想要把恶魔释放出来，而你只需要做好该做的事。”

“什么？”

“把木桩插进他的心脏，或者匕首、弩箭、子弹，我不在乎。”

“你想让我杀死史蒂夫。”

“等他醒来你面对的将是纯粹被渴望驱使的恶魔，你最好在他做无用挣扎的时候结束这一切。现在……”

操，洛基想要催眠他，巴基绝望又恼怒地意识到这点，可他的目光不受控制地被那双绿眼睛深深吞噬。

****“带上你所有的武器和你的吸血鬼，你们会待在同一个房间直到破晓。”** **

洛基消失了。

被催眠的巴基机械地执行始祖的命令，有一部分意识仍是清醒的，大叫着想要阻止这一切，可他的手脚不听使唤。他将躺在地上的史蒂夫抱起来放到主卧的床上，又把自己所有武器翻了出来，最后用如尼文封锁了吸血鬼的房间。

巴基彻底清醒了，他只是没办法把史蒂夫独自锁在这个房间，他必须和史蒂夫一起。他知道接下来会发生什么——晚些时候他将不得不在史蒂夫的命和自己的命之间抉择。

残碎的木屑从史蒂夫的身体慢慢排出，巴基知道那是史蒂夫苏醒的前兆。巴基静静站在史蒂夫的床边，看着他的吸血鬼慢慢睁开眼。

蓝色的，史蒂夫的眼睛居然还是蓝色的。

“巴基？”

巴基藏起他的匕首，“你还好吗？”

“我想是的，你呢？”

或许血清消化了毒药。那么，那么史蒂夫还是他熟悉的史蒂夫。狂喜袭击了巴基，他的脑子一片空白，除了知道他没有失去史蒂夫以外他什么都不在乎。他狠狠抱住刚刚苏醒的史蒂夫，把一个个吻烙在史蒂夫的耳垂和脖子上，而他的吸血鬼给予了他前所未有的热情。他们纠缠着接吻，就像一对劫后余生的恋人，耗尽所有力气只为了确认对方的存在。

巴基微笑着亲吻史蒂夫的嘴唇，除了亲吻史蒂夫他什么都不想做直到史蒂夫的尖牙刺破他的口腔。他搁在史蒂夫背后的手顿了一下，因为他清晰地感觉到本该隐藏在表皮之下的血管正在蛰伏跳动。

“抱歉，我……”

史蒂夫一边道歉一边放开了巴基，但巴基知道这不过是开始。

史蒂夫皱着眉闭上了眼睛，每当他想要抑制嗜血渴望的时候就会这么做。

“离我远一点，巴基。”

“不可以。”

“我是认真的，我从没有这种感觉……”

“我也是认真的，我被洛基催眠了。”巴基没有放开史蒂夫，“我不能离开你直到破晓。”

史蒂夫的獠牙又长了一分，獠牙低端的毒液滴到了巴基的脖子上。

“那就杀了我。”

“我做不到。”

“快一点……巴基，我可能坚持不了太久……”

巴基颤抖着将他的匕首抵在史蒂夫的背上，可他怎么可能亲手杀死他的史蒂夫……他做不到。

“史蒂夫——”巴基阻止了吸血鬼自杀，他早该猜到史蒂夫会这么做。

“快一点……”史蒂夫的身体剧烈颤抖，就好像可怕的病毒正在吞噬宿主的身体。

****等他醒来你面对的将是纯粹被渴望驱使的恶魔，你最好在他做无用挣扎的时候结束这一切。** **

****可史蒂夫渴望的不止是他的血不是吗？** **

巴基心脏几乎要跳出他的胸口，因为史蒂夫愈发狰狞的面孔还有他刚刚做的决定。

“操我。”他猛地将史蒂夫压在身下，把手伸进了史蒂夫的裤子，“你不想吸我的血，你只想操我。”

“不……”

他亲吻还在苦苦挣扎的史蒂夫，亲吻那些猩红的血管，“你不想要我吗，史蒂夫？完完全全的我。”

吸血鬼猩红的眼睛透出一丝疑惑，但很快他开始回应巴基的吻，仿佛那才是最甘醇的血。

现在巴基确信史蒂夫想要他，一直很想。

 

 

第十九章  解药

 

巴基曾经以为他和史蒂夫的第一次结合会充满好奇、试探、无伤大雅的莽撞和数不清的亲吻，他会一次次把他的史蒂夫撩拨到极限……热潮和亲吻会让他无法保持清醒，用模糊不清的声音恳求更多的吻和爱抚。

现在巴基肯定这只即将与他做爱的吸血鬼不完全是他的吸血鬼。他从没见过这样的史蒂夫，陌生、凶狠、野性、和温柔完全不沾边，只知道掠夺和占据。吸血鬼将他牢牢卡在身下，用带着尖牙的嘴啃咬他的皮肤，在感觉到他的血液流速加快后发出狩猎前的低吼。他知道自己在和魔鬼做交易，用颤抖不堪的肉体换取他的爱人史蒂夫。可这感觉好得令人难以置信，他需要史蒂夫的暴虐。

吸血鬼第一次把嘴唇和獠牙移动到他的颈侧时他的心跳都停滞了。他侧过头看了看散落在地上的破碎不堪的布料，将纹刻着如尼文的手心抵在吸血鬼裸露的胸口，只需要再往左移动一分就可以灼烧吸血鬼的心脏。他知道如果吸血鬼真的想要吸他的血他无力反抗，他的动作太慢，完全不是吸血鬼的对手。他已经输得一塌糊涂。可嗜血魔鬼放弃了他的颈动脉，只是长久又富有技巧地挑逗、刺激他。

他被吸血鬼冰凉的舌尖撩拨，直到他忍无可忍地将匍匐在他身上的嗜血魔鬼拉得更近。

巴基告诫自己冷静，不要沉溺其中，这不完全是他的史蒂夫。可他知道这是在自欺欺人，想要这么做的不仅是吸血鬼。这就像溺水，他绝望地想，而他在不断下沉。

在吸血鬼野性而原始的爱抚中巴基渐渐放松了警惕，直到他的喘息被吸血鬼的獠牙打断——吸血鬼咬破了他的皮肤。

猎人用最快的速度拿起猎人匕首刺向吸血鬼，而吸血鬼拥有绝对的优势，不仅是因为吸血鬼用一只手就阻止了猎人的进攻还因为猎人无法真正伤害自己的爱人。他们僵持着，巴基试图在那双猩红的眼睛里寻找一丝熟悉的情绪可他失败了。吸血鬼扣住他的右手继续刚才没完成的事，可吸血鬼并没有将尖牙刺穿巴基的皮肤，只是反复吮吸渗出表皮的血珠然后制造更多的伤口。他的吸血鬼明明有瞬移的能力却用缓慢得令人难以忍受的速度吮吸舔舐……真该死。

猎人被吸血鬼漫不经心的态度惹恼，在又一次被吸血鬼弄疼后试图挣扎，而吸血鬼只是用那双猩红的眼睛注视他然后伸出舌头舔舐他的猎人匕首，充满威胁、野性又无可救药的性感。巴基硬得发疯，舔了舔干渴的唇，下一秒吸血鬼把他的右手扣在床上并咬住了他的嘴唇，和他的舌头纠缠，让他品尝鲜血混着金属的味道。

就像着了魔，巴基不受控制地回应史蒂夫，他小心地用双腿缠住吸血鬼的身体，他的左手攀上了吸血鬼蛰伏的背部肌肉，而史蒂夫没有拒绝他。甜蜜和苦涩同时袭击了他。

巴基在接吻的间隙低声呼唤史蒂夫的名字，吸血鬼似乎对这个名字有些反应，克制地收起了他的獠牙。巴基在这个吻结束的时候起身追逐吸血鬼的唇，吸血鬼似乎被他的主动给吓到了，扣住他的背又给了他一个吻。

在这样强大的嗜血魔鬼身下承欢是危险的，巴基无法想象，他必须在吸血鬼又一次失控之前控制局面。他蠕动身子磨蹭着吸血鬼完全勃起的阴茎，这让吸血鬼一时间乱了阵脚，只能被他反压在身下。他没有给吸血鬼机会，用密集而火热的吻探索吸血鬼冰凉的身体，一路而下直到含住蘑菇状的龟头。他听到吸血鬼发出一声无法抑制的喘息，这是吸血鬼第一次发出声音。

在热潮的席卷下巴基很难好好跪着，他只能先放下匕首用左手抵着床垫，用另一只手扶住吸血鬼的柱身继续他的舔舐。他无法完全吞下史蒂夫的阴茎，因为它太粗太长，超过了他曾经有过的所有幻想。他伸出舌头去舔渗着前液的马眼，这把吸血鬼逼到了边缘——吸血鬼几乎是立刻扣住他的脑袋然后用不可思议的速度狠狠地操他的嘴。巴基的双手被解放了，他忍着干呕的冲动，开始用手指扩张自己。

这感觉很奇怪，和史蒂夫做的完全不一样，巴基扩张的时候只觉得他在和自己谈判而他的身体丝毫不配合。很快他便不能分心，因为吸血鬼把他过分张大的嘴操麻了，再不停下来他会受不了。大概是觉察到他的挣扎，吸血鬼更加大力地扣着他。这一切看似没有尽头，最后他被自己的口水和吸血鬼的前液呛到，不小心咬了吸血鬼的阴茎才得以解脱。

吸血鬼并没有生气，而是近乎温柔地爱抚他的脸颊。

巴基继续扩张自己，这对他来说就像一个无法完成的任务。吸血鬼的耐心渐渐耗尽，巴基的手指被粗暴地抽出来，吸血鬼将自己的冰凉手指插进了巴基的后穴。

“史蒂夫……嗯……”

那正是巴基想要的。他的史蒂夫永远知道如何让他快乐。

巴基喘着气，意乱情迷地啃咬吸血鬼的脖颈。上帝……他想要史蒂夫，他只想要史蒂夫。

吸血鬼咬破了他的肩膀，一边扩张一边吮吸他的血。让巴基恐惧的并不是吸血鬼的獠牙而是抵在他腹前的阴茎：完全勃起、粗长、跳动着、蛰伏着，在这场交媾中它显然是比獠牙更加锐利的武器。

猎人是最不怕疼痛的种族之一。巴基恐惧的也不是被活活撕裂的剧痛，而是剧烈快感带来的刺激会引发的后果。他知道他的吸血鬼有多敏感，所以在吸血鬼试图把他压在身下的时候巴基用匕首抵在吸血鬼的心口，“躺下。”

吸血鬼用猩红的双眼注视他，似乎不能理解他的意思。

“躺下，”巴基耐心重复道，吸血鬼胸前的猎人印记让他短暂地失了神，“听我的，躺下。”

吸血鬼照做了。

巴基终于掌握了主动权，他跨坐在吸血鬼的胯上，感受吸血鬼因为蠢蠢欲动而加速的血流。他知道他的吸血鬼会把他撕裂、灼烧、毁坏再重组，而他现在只需要完成他的部分——他握住吸血鬼隐隐跳动的阴茎，缓缓坐上去。

吸血鬼几乎是瞬间坐了起来，打乱巴基的节奏，接着那根粗长的阴茎完全捅进了巴基的身体。

巴基张开嘴却发不出一丝声音，他甚至无法形容那种被猛烈贯穿的感觉，在史蒂夫这么做之前他不相信这种疼痛真实存在。比起这个，他全身覆盖的咬痕和淤青不值一提，但那是史蒂夫，深插着他的是史蒂夫。

吸血鬼不等他适应便迅速抽插起来。巴基感觉他的臀瓣被用力分开，吸血鬼正从下而上狠狠干他的后穴。他的身体正在被过度使用，而快感累积的速度也超越了他的想象。

“啊——嗯……操——”

“史蒂夫……”

巴基听到自己难以抑制的喘息和呻吟，回应他的是愈发猛烈的抽插和肉体碰撞声。他开始发狠骑着他的吸血鬼，不顾一切地迎合吸血鬼的抽插，在每一次剧烈快感来袭时划伤吸血鬼的背，留下欢爱的抓痕。

他甚至不顾后果地要求吸血鬼操得更用力。

“再深一点——啊——”

巴基缠住吸血鬼的上半身，“史蒂夫……操我……”

过多的津液从他来不及闭合的嘴里流出来，巴基感觉自己快要被吸血鬼操化了。热潮、快感还有剧烈的活塞运动促使他不断流汗，有些汗水甚至直接挥发到空气中，他热得快要发疯可吸血鬼的身体仍是冰凉的，带着致命的诱惑。

抽插似乎没有尽头，吸血鬼就像一头为性爱而生的野兽，用瞬移能力和前所未有的征服欲将他操得神志不清。

“继续……史蒂夫——永远不要停……”

“操我——啊——”

昏暗的房间充斥着动情的呻吟声，激烈的肉体碰撞声，连床架都在痛苦呻吟，不堪重负。巴基感觉自己被狠狠扔回床上，接着又一次被完全贯穿。吸血鬼跪着顶胯，发狠地干他，每一次都完美地碾过他的敏感点。

巴基蠕动着身体配合吸血鬼的抽插，因为超载的快感和疼痛。吸血鬼一言不发地掠夺，而他扮演着从中受益的被害者。他甚至不能分心自慰，除了在猛烈袭来的快感中扭动身体之外什么都做不了。他用右手勉强抓紧的匕首不断颤抖着，在吸血鬼的一次猛插之下被它的主人抛弃。

金属落地的声音被激烈的肉体碰撞声迅速掩盖。

巴基感觉自己处于风暴的中心，剧烈的颠簸让他无法看清吸血鬼的面容。他的身体在吸血鬼进攻之前就兴奋起来。他已经完全适应了吸血鬼的尺寸，这一次被操干得舒服极了，史蒂夫的每一次深入、停顿、冲刺都能轻易夺走他的呼吸，如果史蒂夫不动他的心跳也会跟着停止。此时的吸血鬼变成了一个非常慷慨的爱人，给予他前所未有的爱抚和高潮，他的呻吟染上了哭腔，他说了很多下流又愚蠢的情话，他没法控制自己。

高潮真正来临的时候巴基的脑子一片空白，他的脚趾痉挛般蜷缩又舒张，肉体因为汹涌袭来的高潮而扭动。他的后穴不受控制地剧烈收缩，这导致吸血鬼将獠牙对准了他被高高举起的腿，而高潮促使他的血更迅速地泵进吸血鬼的口腔。他甚至没有感到疼痛，只是懒洋洋地睁开眼看着吸血鬼如何舔咬他的大腿内侧。吸血鬼也看着他，眼周的血管因为吸血而蛰伏跳动。巴基看到他的血从吸血鬼的嘴角流下来，忍不住咬了咬唇，在吸血鬼向他的颈动脉发动进攻之时把手心的如尼文按在吸血鬼的胸口。他们同时发出了难以制止的呻吟。该死，吸血鬼插得太深了。巴基下意识仰头，他无法忽略吸血鬼射向他颈动脉的炙热的目光。

吸血鬼保持插入的姿势与他短暂对峙，巴基感受到浓烈得无法忽略嗜血的渴望，他竟被这个逗笑了。

“我的身体没法满足你对吗？”

吸血鬼小心地凑近，没有回答。

“那你还在等什么？”巴基一边诱导犹豫不决的吸血鬼一边大力揉捏吸血鬼的臀瓣，吸血鬼插在他身体的阴茎隐隐跳动，“做你想做的，史蒂夫。”

他没预料到新一轮的抽插来得那么快，他的身体无法消化这样猛烈的刺激而抗拒起来，无法被满足的吸血鬼把他抱起来又一次以面对面的姿势操进他的后穴。

传说猎人是天使用血和圣杯诞下的，但巴基相信圣洁的天堂会憎恨他和吸血鬼正在做的事情。

巴基被他的吸血鬼填得满满的，能清晰感觉到他的肠壁在不知疲倦地吮吸吸血鬼的阴茎，他爱极了这根把他劈开又填满的阴茎，爱极了他的吸血鬼。他知道用不了多久他就会被快感吞噬，他想挣脱这个旋涡却又急于沉沦。他在剧烈的颠簸中注视吸血鬼的双眼，他被迷住了。不仅是因为猩红散发的野性和危险，还因为吸血鬼不加遮掩的渴望和占有欲。史蒂夫从来没有这样看过他，他的史蒂夫永远是克制而沉稳的。此刻吸血鬼看他的方式就像在宣布占有权和使用权，就好像吸血鬼会用永生的时间干他，他们永远不需要穿上衣服。巴基也想向史蒂夫诉说他的爱意，可他无法说出一句完整的话，除了呻吟他什么都发不出。

“史蒂夫……啊……”

“慢……一点……”

他大概不是一个合格的猎人，因为他向吸血鬼求饶，恳求吸血鬼对他仁慈一点。

“啊——”

在吸血鬼又一次残酷的猛插之下巴基痛苦又快乐地叫了出来，他低下头，不受控制地咬破吸血鬼的肩膀。血腥味瞬间充斥他的口腔。他不知道他在做什么，他无法停止，吸血让他兴奋，让他不顾一切地扭动身体配合吸血鬼的抽插，让他想要成为嗜血恶魔的帮凶，狠狠撕裂自己。吸血鬼扣住他，发狠地干着他的屁股，同时吮吸他身上从咬痕渗出的血珠。过载的快感刺激着猎人的四肢百骸，他想要保持警惕和清醒，但黑暗来得如此之快，他无力抵挡。

*

巴基在剧烈的快感中醒了过来。匍匐在他身上的吸血鬼缓慢而深入地操着他，同时细细地亲吻他的伤口。

“啊……史蒂夫，嗯……”

“我在这里。”

巴基因为吸血鬼的回应失了神，下一秒吸血鬼便狠狠操进他的身体，不给他分心的机会。汹涌的快感在他的腹部蛰伏着，他扭动身体配合吸血鬼的动作，这完全是下意识的举动。在一阵颠簸中他抓住吸血鬼的手，接着吸血鬼把手指插进他的指缝，他们十指紧扣。

他睁开眼，对上史蒂夫混着猩红色的蓝眼睛。

“欢迎回来，宝贝。”巴基舔舔唇，对史蒂夫依然在操干他的事实表示满意。

“谢谢，我喜欢这个欢迎仪式。”史蒂夫说着，忽然发狠顶胯，把他的屁股撞得啪啪作响。“你很聪明……巴基，现在我在生自己的气。”

巴基被干得喘不过气，“或者说……吃醋——啊——”

他答对了，因为史蒂夫用不可理喻又让人欲罢不能的抽插惩罚他，他想笑却又使不上劲，只好放松身子享受吸血鬼的爱抚。

“别再干这种蠢事，巴基……嗯……我认真的。”

巴基听话地用双腿缠住史蒂夫的腰，让他的吸血鬼操得更深。

谁知道史蒂夫猛地停下，他的胸口剧烈起伏，“别挑逗我，我是认真的。”

“我也生气了。”巴基气恼地宣布。这句话狠狠挫伤了吸血鬼的气势，史蒂夫低下头讨好般吻了吻巴基的唇，“抱歉，我不该伤害你。”

“让我生气的是——继续操我……”巴基用手狠狠肆虐史蒂夫的臀，“你在这种情况下才愿意撕开我的衣服。”

史蒂夫用一个猛插夺走他的呼吸，接着巴基被翻过身子背向他的吸血鬼。史蒂夫揪着他的头发将粗长的阴茎毫不费力地插进他撅起的屁股里，他的身体瞬间瘫软无力。

“好深……”

“你会让他这么操你吗？”史蒂夫咬着他的耳朵，不依不挠地发问。

巴基本想说“一直都是你”，但他实在被史蒂夫的阴茎折磨得发疯，他侧过脸咬住吸血鬼的嘴唇，“至少他没有那么多废话——啊——”

史蒂夫一只手扣住他满是抓痕的腰另一手拍打他敏感的屁股，发狠地操他。在吸血鬼猛烈的进攻下巴基无法好好跪着，只能抛弃羞耻心趴在床上撅起屁股任由史蒂夫操弄。他在被操得神志不清的时候想象自己和史蒂夫是如何疯狂地交媾，深红色的凶器是如何一次次捅进他的身体，而他的臀瓣又是如何在凶狠的撞击中剧烈颤抖……他的耳边传来史蒂夫毫不掩饰的呻吟，这让他发狂，而吸血鬼的呻吟在他扭动屁股配合之后变得愈发性感。

“永远不要……啊——停下……”

“我可以这么做一整天。”

*

巴基被灼热的阳光刺激而醒来，他迷迷糊糊地翻身，感受到四肢百骸传来的酸痛。

“嘿，你睡到了中午。”

巴基不悦地把拳头挥向声源，他的拳头砸到了吸血鬼的脸，“我有权利这么做。”

“我想继续陪你但是，”史蒂夫谨慎地措辞，“我和朗姆洛约好了时间。”

沉默一瞬间蔓延起来，巴基甚至不知道沉默从何而起，他也不知道自己应该作出什么反应。

“洛基……”

“索尔一定已经在路上了，”史蒂夫吻了吻他的手背，巴基花了一些力气才能阻止自己粗鲁地抽回手。“洛基只是不相信我真的想变成人类，他以为寻找解药只是一个对抗他的幌子。”

所以洛基不会阻止史蒂夫找到解药，洛基恨不得史蒂夫真的变成人类。巴基应该因此高兴，至少那个邪恶的始祖不会再出现，但他确实高兴不起来—— ** **一旦史蒂夫服下解药，他们有一天会永远**** ** **分离**** ** **。****

“嘿，我们说好的，不要反悔。”史蒂夫看着他，那双蓝眼睛满载哀求和真诚，“这对我来说也不容易。”

“你渴望变回人类多久了？”巴基问，那些字眼像是从他喉咙里抠出来的。

“从我被转化开始。”

巴基觉得自己很自私，自私得无可救药，他怎么可以阻止史蒂夫……

“我爱你，巴基，不管我是不是吸血鬼这点都不会改变。”

“你还会回来吗——不，我和你一起去。”

吸血鬼笑了，不赞成地摇头，“你刺伤了狼群的阿尔法，你不能和我过去。别担心，娜塔莎他们会到场。”

“等你回来的时候你还是吸血鬼吗？”

史蒂夫用一个吻堵住他的唇，巴基想让史蒂夫靠得更近，但这个吻很快结束。

“午餐在冰箱里。晚点见，宝贝。”

吸血鬼消失了。

*

史蒂夫离开的第一个小时里巴基强迫自己入睡，因为如果清醒着他就会胡思乱想。他想象史蒂夫会变成什么样子，他的吸血鬼已经足够像人类了。史蒂夫的身体会再次温暖，他的心脏会重新跳动，他会感到疲惫、饥饿、困意，他可以尝到自己做的美食是什么味道，他可以因为运动而出汗，他可以拥有孩子。他可以生病、老去甚至死亡。

总之那是史蒂夫想要的。

有一天他的吸血鬼会变得奄奄一息，虚弱地躺在病床上。

接着巴基开始思考为什么他的吸血鬼会是史蒂夫，契约要求猎人和吸血鬼有极高的匹配程度，为什么他会和史蒂夫匹配。

热潮随着史蒂夫远去，巴基戴上放在床头柜表面的日光戒指，拉开窗帘晒太阳。

****“抱歉我不能温暖你。”** **

这是史蒂夫说过的话。为什么他的吸血鬼要像个傻子一样因为这种事情道歉呢？巴基想不通自己为什么会看上一只注定会让他心碎的吸血鬼。

时针指向下午两点的时候巴基听到自己的肚子在抗议，他的身体也被晒暖了。他翻身下床，从史蒂夫的衣柜里找出一套干净的衣服穿上，离开他和吸血鬼纠缠了一夜的房间。

巴基几乎可以是狼吞虎咽地吃掉了史蒂夫准备的午餐，被食物填满胃后终于感到一丝愉快。他想到他应该给史蒂夫准备点什么庆祝新生，就像一个合格的伴侣该做的那样，无条件支持自己的另一半做正确的事。

巴基决定亲手做一个蛋糕，就像人们过生日会吃的那种。

半个小时之后猎人发现他高估了自己烹饪能力，只能在乱成一团糟的厨房中寻找一条生路逃脱，他想即使是尝不出味道的吸血鬼都会唾弃他的蛋糕。

****不，史蒂夫会变成人类，活生生的人。** **

巴基跑进卫生间疯狂洗脸，把脸上的脏东西还有不存在的眼泪洗掉。没有一件事是对的，他应该为史蒂夫高兴，他应该陪在史蒂夫身边，他应该和史蒂夫度过永生。

实际上他不该这样要求史蒂夫——爱情很有可能敌不过时间，他现在想要和史蒂夫度过永生不代表他以后会这么希望，而史蒂夫不能因为他一时的愿望放弃寻找了几百年的解药。

如果他没有发现史蒂夫的秘密，史蒂夫可能会在离开前将他催眠，让他忘记这一切。

现在巴基怀疑这样会不会更好。如果他忘记了一切就不用花几十年的时间去深爱然后再失去一个人。

*

水声停止的时候巴基听到金属碰撞声，他知道那是史蒂夫。他也知道自己没有准备好。

他的心脏剧烈跳动，几乎要从他的胸口跳出来。那是史蒂夫，他的爱人，不是什么凶残的怪兽。再说了，猎人才不会怕怪兽。

****史蒂夫做到了，你应该为他高兴。** **

那一瞬间巴基真的高兴起来了，仅仅是为了史蒂夫，他把自己的感受置之度外后感到了快乐。

巴基匆匆擦干了脸，用最快的速度赶到客厅。他把自己的感受置之度外，他做得很好。

史蒂夫正在向他微笑，从天窗射进来的阳光照在史蒂夫的脸上。

“不欢迎我吗？”

不知道是不是幻觉，巴基发现史蒂夫依然戴着日光戒指。这并不能说明什么，或许这只是史蒂夫的习惯，又或许——巴基不受控制地将猎人匕首掷向史蒂夫，他在那个瞬间就后悔了，他可能会杀了史蒂夫。

而史蒂夫用肉眼无法捕捉的速度接住了他的匕首。

史蒂夫把猎人匕首甩到一旁，他的伤口迅速愈合。

“不愧是我的猎人。”

巴基还想说什么，但他的唇被吸血鬼迅速堵住。猎人像着了魔一般疯狂地回应这个吻，几乎要把吸血鬼的唇瓣吞进嘴里。

“……解药呢？”猎人不依不挠地发问。

“我把它给了……”史蒂夫一边吻他一边回答，“真正需要它的吸血鬼。”

巴基听到自己砰砰作响的心跳声，“我以为最需要解药的是你。”

“不再是了。”

巴基急切地想要挣脱史蒂夫的怀抱，因为如果不这么做他可能会没出息地哭出来。但史蒂夫捧着他的脸和他对视，他在那双蓝眼睛里只看到了自己。

****“因为我会陪你直到时光的尽头。”** **

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin


End file.
